The Tyrant and the Maid
by Whiteeyedbeast
Summary: Gaara is the feared bloodthirsty ruler and Hinata has no-one left and nowhere else to go. How can these two souls help each other grow? GaaHina, AU, OOC (maybe). Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, I'm super new to this and writing in general. Please give me reviews, especially bad ones as they can help me improve. This is for a project as well as just happy purposes so please give me as much feedback as possible. Thankyou.  
Also, ~~~ means change of POV.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.

There was a slight ringing in her ears, growing louder and louder. She could feel her heartbeat start to race even though everything around her seemed to slow down, her breathing becoming shallow and she can feel herself tilting.  
So she ran, she ran out of the council meeting, into the streets full of people. While she ran through the throngs of people she could feel their pitying stares, their sympathetic looks because it seems that she, Hinata Hyuuga, was the last person in her village to find out about her mothers death earlier that week. She had been on a trip to different villages to sell her wares, dresses and other sorts of material when she saved the other travelers from a band of rogues at the cost of her own life.

Hinata couldn't handle it, everywhere she looked she saw villagers staring at her, so she just continued forward, running into the forest. Hinata had always been warned about the forest, and the little abandoned house in the clearing which was said to be haunted, but today she couldn't bear going back to her little home without her mothers presence. When she came upon the clearing and viewed the house, a brick building with boarded up windows and cracks in the walls, she somehow felt a moment of peace, a relief running through her. She walked up to the door and peaked inside, breathing a sigh of relief as nothing appeared to be lived in. After walking inside towards the lonely chair in the library, she couldn't contain her tears any longer. ~~~

They called him the terrible tyrant of the village, the cruel and violent ruler whose only goal is to see to the destruction of the people. They had never seen him, as he always hid in the shadows and never showed his face to his people, only speaking with the council and even then it was rare he went to any meetings. He always made sure to speak out about things he thought were important to the running of the village, but he left the minor details to the old, stubborn council members just to appease them. Walking the forestry in the moonlight always helped calm his mind. In the rare circumstance that Gaara actually slept, it was writhed with nightmares and blood, causing him to wake in a cold sweat. The forest always provided a sort of calm for him, breathing in the fresh air while walking to his favourite spot, a small house that he had been coming to for years to help him relax after a restless night. He walked to the back of the building and went towards the library, where his desk with all his important documents rested, all the work of the village leader in the false bottom of a draw. Coming up to the door he stopped, shocked to hear the soft snore of another person in his library. Gaara went to the back of the bookcase and watched the intruder, a small girl resting on the only chair in the room, her head rested in her arms. Even with the moonlight streaking through, he could only see her small frame and blue streaks in her hair, but he decided to watch her anyway, it had been too long since he'd had someone in his presence that wasn't cowering in fear. When the birds began singing outside, with small bits of light coming through the windows he saw her begin to stir.

Hinata could first hear the birds outside, before the ache in her back came in full force. She pushed herself out of the chair and stretched her arms, yawning in the process.  
"Who are you?" She heard a strong voice from behind her and squealed, looking towards the bookcase, taking steps backward until her back came in contact with the fireplace.  
"W-w-w-who are you?" She stuttered, looking all around the room trying to place the voice with a body.  
"I asked first, who are you?" Came the voice again, gravelly and deep, sending shivers down her spine.  
"I-I'm so sorry, m-my name is Hinata I-I-I didn't know anyone l-lived here, I-I swear" She fell to the floor and bowed low apologetically. Hinata swore she heard a snarl when her head touched the ground and flinched, but didn't lift her head.

~~~  
Gaara didn't usually recognize beauty, he noticed it, but never had he felt his body react to it before. God she was beautiful, strait, sleek blue-black hair, a small frame but definite curves, an elegant neck and a gracefulness that just seemed to be natural, instead of taught. He felt the blood pumping through his veins as she stretched out of the chair, and when she faced the bookcase to find him, he saw her face, so delicate and ladylike, yet with a childlike innocence with big, doe-like eyes with white pupils, something he had never seen before. She wore a simple dress that looked worn and thin but somehow even that looked beautiful on her. He watched her back into the fireplace and drop to the floor, growling when he saw her bowing while apologizing, taking her face out of his view.  
"Get off of the floor." He said, not a suggestion but an order. She jumped up and stood stiff, eyes darting all around the room.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, wanting to know why this girl came into his clearing, after years of his solitude, after spreading rumors of the house being haunted and scaring any visitors that dare come to his home. She just stared, still trying to see where the voice was coming from, he didn't worry, knowing that his specially made bookcase would hide him from anyone's view.  
He sighed and repeated again, "Why are you here?" He saw her lip start to quiver as she turned her eyes towards the floor, she looked like she was about to speak and instead wiped the tears that had suddenly fallen from her eyes. "I-I didn't realize I was r-running h-here I ju-just was so dis-distraught." She stumbled out while sniffling back her tears.  
Gaara didn't understand why he bothered to ask, usually he would just scare them away to have his peace, but she was different, he wanted to know why she was crying. He needed to know. Something inside of him urged him to go out and comfort her but he knew as soon as she found out who he was, she would run. He couldn't afford for her to do that until he found out what was upsetting the weak looking female.

Hinata was about to apologize and leave again, wiping the tears creeping down her face she turned just to do so, until that deep voice came again, "Why do tears fall from your eyes?" it said. She stilled, trying to explain to the body-less voice all of her reasons for tears wouldn't be right, would it? But for some reason, just hearing the voice ask made her w _ant_ to tell all. It made her feel relief as the deep tones made it's way through her system.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata looked at the floor before talking, trying to calm her nerves and her emotions lest she makes a fool of herself, "I-I was summoned to a me-meeting by the council," she started, "The-they told me that my mo-," she couldn't finish her sentence. Hinata thought of her mother again, her gentle voice, kind nature. She and Hinata used to be mistaken for sisters, as her mother had her so young, and they had the same bright white eyes, long blue-black hair and creamy pale skin. They had only come to this village four months ago and felt so out of place among the tan people, used to the heat in their long flowing clothes.  
"Continue, they told you what?" Said the voice, seemingly running out of the little patience it had shown so far.  
Hinata tried again, "They t-told me that my m-mo-mother had been killed." She got out as she sniffed away the oncoming tears.  
"Your mother is dead?" The voice came again, no emotion clear in it's voice, it's deep tones again sending shocks down her spine.  
"A-And I'll b-be ma-ma—" she started stuttering worse, shuffling her feet against the rug on the floor.  
"Stop stuttering." It ordered, annoyance in its voice now, stilling Hinata's words as she tried to get them out.

Hinata tried to speak again but no words would come out, afraid of upsetting the voice.

~~~  
Gaara was running out of patience, this little female couldn't speak a single sentence without casting her clear white eyes downwards at the floor and stuttering through nearly every word that came out of her mouth. He could see a flush running through her face and her mouth started but no words came.  
"Speak clearly." Gaara ordered, clearly becoming upset now, wanting to hear the rest of this females story so he could finally have some peace.  
He saw her take a deep breath, her fingers touching together as she seemed to try to calm herself down. It must have taken another minute before she lifted her head, her cheeks flushed but a sort of determination in her eyes.  
"The-They," She tried again, flinching as she heard herself stutter through the first words, "They said I have to m-ma-marry!" She got out, her voice becoming louder and louder as the words came out, but the last one ended on a whisper.  
Gaara still heard it however, but he didn't understand.  
"What is the problem?" He asked, still not getting the full impact of what she said, 'That's what's wrong?' he thought to himself, 'stupid female'.  
He could see her mouth open in a soft 'O' and she flushed again, her cheeks seemingly never going back to their naturally creamy pale colour.  
"I-I do-don't love him!" she stuttered out, as it explained everything.  
"So? Marriages aren't built on love, but alliance." He replied, as this is the way he had been taught throughout his life. Marriage to him was nothing but a way to expand, to create new allies and build bigger armies. Love didn't exist in Gaara's life, 'no one loves a monster' he thought to himself, as he touched the scar on his forehead.  
"A-a marriage wi-without love is just a co-contract," she started again, "I-It's sad."  
He watched as her shoulders slumped again, seemingly catching the weight that she was feeling inside.  
"So you are upset because you have to marry," Gaara continued, "So, just don't marry him then." 'Simple as that' he thought to himself.

~~~  
Hinata snorted, actually snorted through her nose. Never in her 17 years had she ever snorted and yet with the thought of defying the elder council members like it was an everyday occurrence she just couldn't help herself.  
"I-I can't defy the council!" She said, her tone rising in panic, "The-they will f-force me to marry. They s-said I-I'm a burden, I-I need to b-be looked after. I have no skills." She said the end part so bitterly that no stutter was even evident in her voice. "I am useless."  
Hinata thought of what she could do, make a household, direct people, she could even cook for a king, but none of that was helpful here in the village. All the customs here were so different to her home town. She thought of her mother again, even though no one would buy her wares in this village, she still supported Hinata and made their little home. She would always find a way to provide and had so many hidden talents. Talents that Hinata didn't inherit herself. She willed herself not to cry again until she was alone.  
"They would force you? How?" The voice came again, she thought she detected confusion.  
"Th-they said they w-would see me s-starve, a-and no one i-is to offer me w-work." She mumbled weakly, thinking back again on the council meeting.  
 _Hinata came to the large sand building after her summon, unsure of why she had been summoned she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but she still walked through the entrance. When she came to a large table surrounded by the elder council members she felt all of their eyes on her.  
"Hyuuga Hinata, Daughter of Kuriko, it has come to our attention that your mother will not be returning from her journey. Two days ago, the travelling unit your mother was with came under attack by rogues, she fought bravely but she could not recover after the injuries she sustained, trying to distract them from the other travellers. Since Kuriko provided for you, we have decided that you will marry so you are provided for without unnecessary strain on the village. You will marry Naruto Uzumaki in one week, please pack and prepare all that is within your home."  
"W-Wait! W-what d-do you mean my mother is dead?!" She said with panic, "I-I Don't understand?!" _  
The council members had just sighed and looked away from the girl beginning to cry. They repeated again in monotone voices that seemed to just blend.

~~~  
Gaara looked on as the girl seemed to be lost in thought, he could feel the beginning workings of anger in the pit of his stomach. 'This is not how I expected them to treat my people.' He thought to himself.  
Starvation, forced marriage? His council was supposed to make humane choices to keep the villagers healthy and happy. He told himself he wasn't going to be a ruler like his father, he wasn't going to put up with famine, or neglect people in care. He realized now that he had become worse, neglecting all of his villagers, neglecting the councils rule. He didn't want to show his face to the people so they wouldn't be frightened, remembering all the wrong he had done in the past, but he decided something has to change. He looked at the girl again, realizing that she had not spoken or moved while he was thinking.  
"Why did you come here, to this place? Surely you have a home." He hoped she did, otherwise things were worse in the village than he had just thought.  
She looked up to the bookcase, thinking.  
"I-I don't know. I could-couldn't stand the way they were s-staring at me. I j-just wanted to get a-away."  
Gaara understood perfectly, this is where he came to get away from the looks, the looks of fear and disgust. Even his siblings, Kankouro and Temari still looked at him with uncertainty, despite how much he has changed. They stood by him through the worst, whether out of loyalty or fear he didn't know, but that would be enough to make even the strongest man have nightmares.  
"Will you come back?"  
He didn't know why he asked that question, but he felt a desire to at least give this female a place where she can feel comfortable like him. He also hadn't had human interaction like this in so long, it somehow calmed him. He didn't even think about how he would lose his solitude, his foremost thought was how he could help.

~~~  
Hinata was shocked, the voice sounded almost pleading when it asked the question. She had to replay it in her mind to make sure she had heard correctly. Was it asking for her to come back, or was it asking to make sure she didn't? She did feel a sort of comfort here, despite all that had happened. It was away from all the pity, the knowing stares. It was away from the reminders of her mother that reside in their little home. It would be nice to have a place to come where she could feel this relief.  
"C-Can I?" She asked, her voice soft and unsure.  
The voice didn't come for a few moments, and Hinata started to worry, 'What if I thought about it wrong, what if it didn't want me to disturb it's space.'  
But then the voice came, surety resounding in the tones, "Of course, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't going to let you."  
Hinata breathed out a sigh, relief clear.  
"Th-then I w-would love to. T-thankyou."  
"Very well."  
After hearing that note, Hinata looked out the window, it was so bright! She hadn't realized how long she had stayed here.  
"I-I have to go! Thankyou f-for listening to m-me. I-I'll come back!"  
Hinata bowed low and then ran out the door, feeling a little bit of hope in her chest, despite her circumstances. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou to user: NTA123 for my first ever review. It means a lot, thankyou!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Gaara watched her leave, the female. "Hinata." He said out loud, feeling her name on his tongue for the first time. It felt, nice, right even. Such a delicate name, matched the person whom it belonged to. She brought out new emotions in him, he felt like he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. It was such a brief conversation yet he could feel the loss as soon as she walked out the door. 'I just haven't had human contact for a while, it has nothing to do with the female.' He thought to himself.

Back at the tower, Gaara fully intended to do some work. He shut himself in, gave his frightened bookkeeper orders not to let anyone through the doors. He didn't understand why his head kept wandering towards a petite blue-haired female. This wasn't like him, he never thought about anyone for this long, especially not females. He wondered if perhaps he thought about her because he wanted to destroy her, he hadn't felt that way in years either. Gaara didn't have time to dwell on it however, as a head full of bright yellow hair came crashing through the door.  
"Hey Gaara, boy are you hard to find these days!" Said the intruder. The only person who would ever be brave enough to barge into his study and not fear the consequences.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, to what do I owe the surprise?" Gaara hadn't seen his only friend in months, him being busy as the village ruler, the Kazekage, and Naruto travelling all through the lands. Theirs wasn't a usual friendship, one day after one of Gaaras rampages, Naruto had taken him down and helped him see the error of his ways. After that, Gaara seriously worked on changing himself, and he and Naruto just grew closer. Naruto was from a different village, a leaf village, so they didn't see each other often, but ever since that day they had a strong bond.  
"Well Gaara, I was hoping you could tell me," started the nervous looking blonde, "I understand you probably have the best at heart and you're hoping that it'll bring the villages closer maybe or maybe you just think it'd be a good match and if you really want me to I'll give it a go, who knows it could maybe work out really we-", "Naruto Slow Down." Gaara snarled, getting a headache from the chatter, "I have no idea why you're here and you are complicating this entire conversation. Just tell me in simple terms, why are you in Suna?"  
The blonde looked shocked and confused, looking at Gaara like he should already know. "Well, Gaara. You asked me here so I could marry one of your villagers."

Hinata didn't want to leave the comfy little house, just on the way back from the forest she could hear people whispering and feel them staring. When she came out of the clearing and went into the desert-like village it seems that all of the bustling noise came to a quick stop and everyone started watching her. She was also nervous, she had heard that her would-be husband had arrived in Suna, and was currently in the tower. She knew of Naruto, in her time spent in Konoha, the leaf village, she had heard lots of stories about the rambunctious teen. He was an orphan which had been the outcast of the village, children wouldn't be allowed to play with him, the elders seemed to do nothing and just ignore him completely. Some had said that he had "impure blood".  
That didn't change Hinatas' view of him, she saw him as lonely and hurting when she had seen him those few times sitting by himself. She had even talked to him once, and he seemed really happy that she had, he didn't seem to have bad blood at all if the smile on his face was any indication. He had bright blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and bright white teeth. Everything about him was bright, including his personality. But the time that she did talk to him, she got dragged away and punished for mixing with the bad crowd. Hinata shook her head, 'No use thinking of the past,' she told herself, 'time to figure out a way out of this mess.'

She made her way to the little cottage that her mother and her used to share, wishing she was back at the clearing in the forest, at least there they wouldn't be able to hear her cry through the thin walls. 

Gaara stared at Naruto, wondering again if his friend really wasn't daft. Sometimes he was really smart but at these times Gaara worried about him.  
"Naruto, I didn't send for you at all, especially not so you could marry one of my villagers." Gaara wouldn't have been able to find a villager deserving of his only friend anyway.  
Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, reached into his backpack and pulled out a missive. "I got this a couple of days ago, it bears your seal and your signature." Gaara took the missive and read through it, a bitter feeling settling in the pit of his stomach with each line that he read.  
 _Naruto Uzumaki, please come to Suna at once. I humbly ask you to wed one of my villagers, a one Hyuuga Hinata, to provide for her and take her to your village in the leaf where she will stay and become a citizen. You will come as soon as possible and be married at week's end.  
Signed – Kazekage Gaara. _

Gaara grit his teeth, anger coursing through him. Those bastards had pretended to be him, called his friend, and organized a marriage between him and the Hinata girl. It was one thing to slowly decay the village without his knowledge, it is another to do so while pretending to be him.

"I will deal with this immediately, there will be no marriage."

 **~~~ (Narutos POV)**  
Naruto left his friends office, feeling sad for the red headed leader. He understood why Gaara was afraid of showing himself to the people and why he stayed out of village affairs. Gaara had just wanted to be a good ruler, not wanting to scare his villagers and thinking that the council would do a better job of creating a peaceful village. Naruto also understood what it was like to be treated like a monster, to be feared or ignored. Now he had friends and people that trusted him, and he was sad that Gaara only had him. He wished Gaara could find someone to open up his heart and to love him regardless of his past.  
Naruto walked along the streets of Suna, hearing the familiar sound of people whispering and feeling their stares on the back of his head. There were two loud ladies behind him, mentioning his name and talking about him, so he turned around and stared straight into their eyes.  
"What do you want?" He asked the two women, shock in their eyes that he would acknowledge them.  
The oldest one, a woman in her mid-40's with bright green robes on stared back at him, squinting her eyes as she looked him up and down, "You're here to take away the little outsider aren't you? Good riddance."  
Naruto was confused, "Who do you mean?" he asked.  
"That little Hinata, always so creepy with her white eyes and stutter, like she fell from a tree when she was young. You're the one who's gonna marry her and take her out of our sights." She explained, laughing in a shrill, high pitched voice.  
Naruto growled and went up to the woman, standing so close that their noses nearly touched, "Don't you dare speak of her that way again." He said to her, baring his teeth afterwards, causing panic in the women's eyes.

Naruto walked away, determined to find this Hinata and speak to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thankyou to BlueNovaBunny for the review, I hope I don't disappoint.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

It had been a long, emotional, exhausting day for Hinata. As soon as she came into the village and made her way into her little home, everything just overwhelmed her. She had never felt so helpless before, not knowing what to do. She couldn't go back to her original village, for the same reasons she had come to Suna. She had no one left here, nothing left here. Soon she would either have to marry, or find a life in another village, the chance of making it there by herself being slim, not to mention when she did find another village, she would have to find a place to live, food, a form of work. This past year had just been a huge change from her previous life and now it would be even worse. 'How can I survive without mother?' She asked herself. She sat on the floor in their little one room apartment and stared at the wall, tears running down her face, quietly sobbing so the people in the neighbouring apartment couldn't hear her.

After letting her emotions out, Hinata became determined. She wasn't going to go without a fight, Hinata Hyuuga is stronger than that. She swiped at her eyes and started towards the main tower, she was going to speak to the Kazekage directly, all while running past the blonde haired boy making his way to her house.

Gaara hadn't felt so angry in a long time, he usually kept his emotions in check, becoming emotionless so he wouldn't get tempted by the bloodlust again. He walked to the basin of cold water in his study/bedroom and splashed his face, trying to calm himself lest he make a mistake. Patting his face dry he looked in the mirror, trying to see what others saw. Blood red hair with unruly spikes that he could never keep down, not that he had tried more than once, bright aquamarine eyes with dark black rings around them; something that was there from birth. A tattoo with the kanji for love in the corner of his forehead, something he had covered with locks of his hair, it was a constant reminder of what he was. It wasn't love in the fantastical sense, it was self love of a monster, as he is the only person who would ever love a monster like him.  
He went to touch it and then thought better, shaking his head he put on his official Kazekage robes and walked to the council room, going to straighten this mess out.

~~~  
Three hours. That's how long she had been waiting to see even a glimpse of the so called tyrannical leader. She had come here so determined and now she just felt exhausted, and wanted to rest.  
Hinata stretched her legs and stood up, knowing somehow she just wouldn't see the Kazekage today. Or ever. Since half the village hasn't seen his face in years.  
So she left the tower, giving up for today, but determined to come back tomorrow, and the day after, and however long it took for her to make him see her. She needed this, she wouldn't back down just yet.

After walking out of the tower, Hinata started thinking about her little, empty house in the village. It had never had much stuff in it, but somehow when her mother was there it always felt like a home. She had made it a home. Now the thought of returning made her spirits decline again; she remembered the words that were spoken in the clearing. She had a place to go, somewhere she could possibly sleep without crying and somewhere where she could feel peace.

~~~  
Three hours. That's how long he had been waiting at the front of her door, assuming she would be coming back. Though the village was prospering it wasn't that large, surely she wouldn't be out that long. Naruto sighed, kicking his foot at the sand in front of the small apartment. He had taken a while to find it, as well, as everyone he had talked to had just snickered and hadn't told him where his bride-to-be's house was located. Eventually he had asked an elderly woman, who had told him where the quiet, stuttering girl lived. "Sad little thing," she had said, "she and her mother hadn't been very welcomed by the villagers here and now her mother is gone. She probably has no one left."  
He felt sympathy towards the girl he hadn't even met yet, knowing how hard it is to not have anyone to support you. He hoped he could give her a little comfort, letting her know that someone was working on their marriage situation and that she didn't have to worry about it.  
Now he just felt hungry and tired, vowing to come back tomorrow when she should be home, he went to find a restaurant that sold his favourite; ramen noodles.

Gaara was exhausted, it had taken him hours to get the council to agree, regardless of the fact that he was the Kazekage and he should have the final say, he still had to argue with the old members.  
 _"Hyuuga Hinata's fate was decided in the best interest for the village, she doesn't contribute anything, and some villagers have found her very uncomfortable to be around. Now that her mother is dead, the best option is to marry her off to another village."_ One of them had said. " _It was a council decision to use your seal, knowing that the other village wouldn't be as receptive if it wasn't a request from the Kazekage. We assumed you wouldn't care, as you haven't taken notice in the villagers' matters before."  
Gaara banged his fist on the table, regardless of how stoic he seemed, seeing fear in the council members' eyes that brought an old satisfaction. "From now on, you will come to me about these matters, I will look through them, I will approve them. You will NOT use my name to contact any of the villages or you will regret it." After he thought he got his point across, Gaara sat back in his chair. "Now, concerning the matter of Hyuuga Hinata, she will not marry Naruto Uzumaki. She will not be forced out of the village and she will be treated like a real citizen of Suna." The councilmen grumbled and started arguing. "But she's useless!", "She can't contribute anything!", "What will she do to earn her keep?" _

_Gaara listened for a moment and then said with deadly calm, "Hyuuga Hinata will be offered a position in the tower, she will do her duties and she will choose where she will stay, but she will have paid work, and stability. No one is to go against her in any way, and if they do they will speak to me. Am I understood?" He stared blankly at the council members. A couple of them had offered complaints but in the end all votes went to Gaara._

After he had dismissed the meeting, he had gone back to his study and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He looked outside, feeling the soft breeze and looking out at the dark sky. Knowing that he probably wouldn't sleep tonight either, he started walking towards the one place he could relax.

~~~  
Hinata made it to the building and knocked softly on the door, not hearing anything, she walked into the house. Instantly she felt more relaxed, the quiet, calm atmosphere. The simple yet warm furniture. The only place in the 2 bedroom house that didn't have much furniture was the library, which she thought was strange, it only had a desk and a lonely chair surrounded by books. Hinata felt a breeze come through the window and quickly decided to make a fire; the desert got freezing cold at nighttime and it wouldn't take long for the temperature to drop. Last night it had felt warm in the house, but perhaps that was only Hinata's imagination, as she was distraught. 'Don't think about it,' Hinata said to herself, 'you'll only make yourself sad again.'  
After starting the fire and closing all the windows, Hinata decided to look through the bookcase, there must have been hundreds of books here, as the bookcase went all alongside the two walls. She finally picked out a big book, 'The History of Suna' looked relatively new, but she ran her fingers along the edge of the book, finding rugged edges where it looked like someone had ripped out the pages. Hinata found it strange, but she didn't care, she sat down on the floor by the fire and started reading.

Gaara made it to the little house in the clearing with no problem, his training when he was young had made him stealthy, no one even realized he was walking past them, even in the dead of night. He walked through the hidden back door of the cottage and felt the heat suddenly, a warming, calm environment. It was a strange feeling coming to his resting place and already having a person here, but he didn't feel uncomfortable, for he knew it was Hinata, the female that had constantly been on his mind since she left that morning. Gaara made his way to the hidden compartment behind the bookcase and watched her. She was sitting by the fire, reading a book that she had to balance on her legs, for it was so big. She looked so delicate, the firelight bouncing off of her, causing her to look almost ethereal. He just sat there and watched her, watching her mouth as she softly spoke out the words she was reading, he eyes move and her facial expression change when she found something interesting. He could see her start to become chilled, regardless of the fire, and remembered that she wasn't originally from Suna, so she wouldn't be quite used to the temperature yet.  
"There's blankets in the bedroom, you can use them to keep warm." He told her through the bookcase. She jumped, the book holding her in place but her head shot up.  
"Did I scare you?" He asked, feeling almost contrite about not telling her he was there. But then she tilted her head and looked around.  
"N-No, just surprised me." She said, with barely a stutter at all.  
"You came back." He was surprised by the fact, and his stomach started to feel a bit funny after thinking about the fact that someone willingly came back, knowing that he was there. 'She doesn't know who you are,' he told himself, 'you know that if she did, she wouldn't have come.'  
But she just looked straight at where the bookcase was, and did the most amazing thing. She gave him a smile; a small one, but a smile. It made her look even more like a fairy nymph, her mouth delicately turning up at the sides, a dimple slightly showing in her left cheek. He stared at it, for some reason trying to imprint it onto his brain.  
"Of course, I-I feel safe here." She replied.

~~~  
Hinata was surprised, she didn't know if the voice was going to come back. But she still wasn't frightened, instead its deep baritone voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She was starting to get cold, but she was sure her goosebumps weren't from the temperature.

After telling the voice that she felt safe here, it didn't reply for a while. She just waited, knowing somehow that it would speak. She hoped she hadn't made it feel uncomfortable.  
But then, after the silence, she was relieved, and also happy when the voice replied:

"I… am glad."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a silence, all that could be heard was the animals in the forest and the crackling of the fire. It was a comfortable silence, both of the people in the room minding themselves and not having to talk.  
Hinata had felt a bit strange at first, after the voice had told her that it was glad she came back, she didn't know what to say, so they just sat there. After a couple of minutes the voice came back, "You may continue reading." Was all it had said.  
Hinata nodded her head and went back to her book, currently reading of the previous Kazekage. It was amazing how much she could tell that the village had grown. Perhaps the new Kazekage wasn't all bad, or just took no notice of the village and let the councilmembers run. Hinata shook her head at the thought 'No way would it just be those old men, surely someone else.'  
She hoped it was the new Kazekage's doing, that way he might be a bit more receptive if she talked to him, maybe even stop the marriage and let her stay. That's what she hoped for more than anything. She could take the stares after a while, and she wasn't deaf, she could hear the villagers talk about her, but she just smiled through it. Hinata liked Suna, it was peaceful despite the bustling villagers, it was beautiful too. Desert surrounded the village, walls of sand surrounding it for protection. When the sun set it reflected off of all the sand and creates the most amazing colours, Hinata wished to see that for the rest of her life. Plus, this was the life she had made with her mother, they had escaped to find peace and their own life. Shuddering at the thought of her old life, Hinata put down the book, lifting the heavy object off of her legs and placing it by the floor. She stretched her legs out and watched the fire.

~~~  
Gaara looked up from where he had been trying to study his official documents, something about a treaty and someone coming to Suna to trade. He hadn't really paid that much attention to it, it was hard when all he could see was the beautiful girl only a couple of metres away from him, the firelight casting a glow all over her. He had tried to focus on the papers in front of him, but then he saw her shake her head, her hair falling softly around her face, he wished he could touch it, to see if it was as silky as it looked.  
She looked like she shivered and then took the heavy book off of her legs, stretching them afterwards.  
Everything about her commanded his attention, he didn't understand.  
She eventually turned her face away from the fire and stared at the bookcase, causing his stomach to flip a little. Her bright pearl eyes seemingly staring straight into him.  
"U-Um, are you still there?" She asked, tilting her head a little to the side, as if to see through his defence.  
"Yes. I haven't left."  
Again, he saw her mouth tilt at the edges, causing her face to become softer, prettier. She was smiling at him, again. A soft, content smile he felt like he wanted to look at forever.  
"Is there a name I-I could c-call you by?"  
Gaara had never felt so conflicted, he wanted to tell her who he was, to see her reaction, to see if she would run. But he enjoyed the small girls presence, he didn't want her to leave just yet, which made him respond the way he did.  
"You may call me Sabaku." It was a small part of himself, he wanted her to respond to him, this could be enough. He was Sabaku no Gaara, after all.

She seemed content with that, nodding her head and smiling softly again, he didn't understand the way she was making him feel, it was like his skin was softly burning and his heart felt lighter, like it was fluttering around in his chest. He didn't know if he liked this feeling.

"Sabaku, for the Desert. It's f-fitting." She said slowly, trying out the name on her tongue. His head screamed at him to tell her his real name, so he could see her lips try it out, he could imagine it. She would say it softly like a whisper, and then louder. 'Gaara' he wished he could hear it in her soft voice. He didn't know why but he wished it so.

~~~  
'Sabaku, it suits him.' Hinata thought to herself. It was deep, masculine name. She wished she could see him, but she didn't dare ask, this was his space after all. Then another thought came into her head, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She must have been so distressed it hadn't even crossed her mind.  
"Are y-you a gho-ghost, Sabaku?" she said, nearly on a whisper. It was strange, the thought that she could be speaking to a supernatural being, like the ones her mother had told her about on their lonely nights. She could remember her mother's soft laugh as she watched Hinata look around their small house after she had told her about the ghosts in the stories.  
Coming out of her memories, she swore she had heard a soft snicker from the bookcase. She wasn't sure though, it could have been the breeze knocking sand against the window.  
"A ghost? No. I suppose I can't blame you for thinking that way after all the rumours." His soft, deep voice came through again. She relaxed, her shoulders not feeling so stiff now.  
"I-I'm glad about that." She laughed softly, more laughing at the fact that she thought that ghosts were real again.  
There was silence for a couple more minutes after that, each of the people in the room thinking to themselves.  
Hinata shivered again, starting to feel the chill up her spine. She had felt the cool earlier, but sitting by the fire she hadn't felt it much then, but the temperature must have dropped since then, a chill setting around the room. She rubbed her arms and then warmed her hands closer to the fire.

"As I said before, there are blankets in the bedroom if you would like to use them." Sabaku's voice came through again. Hinata had forgotten about that, but now she felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"I-in your bedroom?" She had not been in a man's room before, not one that wasn't related. She didn't know if she could go in there just to get blankets, especially since she knew that man was in this exact room. 'Soon I'll have to be in a man's room, and that man will be my husband. I should get used to it.' She thought to herself, chiding herself for being so foolish.  
Sabaku had confirmed it was in the room, she swore she could hear a little bit of impatience in his voice, so she got up from the floor, and walked towards where she knew the bedroom was.  
She had seen it when she walked in the house, but going inside it felt like such a different experience. It was a large room, with a red two-seater lounge on one side facing the window and a big queen sized bed in the middle. Bed side tables, lamps, it even had an attached bathroom. It was surprising though, even though there was all the correct furniture, it was cold. It didn't even look slept in, the bed was immaculate, there were no pictures, no paintings, nothing to add any warmth. She wondered if Sabaku even slept at all, or if he slept in another bedroom perhaps, in another secret part of the house. She grabbed the blanket off of the bed, wrapped it around herself like a cocoon and walked back to the library where it was warmer.

~~~  
Useless. Trying to work while she is around is just simply not going to work. She's too distracting. She was so beautiful, so delicate. She came back into the room, wrapped in his blanket. He wondered if it would smell like her now. Somehow he could still smell lilacs, it was soft but it was there.  
He could feel his blood pulse again, it's almost as though he wanted to imprison her. Keep her all to himself. Perhaps it was his bloodlust again, it was different but he was sure she'd be sweet. So sweet.  
For some reason, he just couldn't imagine killing her. Sometimes even now when he became like this he could imagine ripping people apart, crushing their skulls or even slitting their throats. He wouldn't do it, of course. He was a different person now. But he could imagine it.  
But not for her.  
He couldn't even try.

Gaara growled, this was infuriating! He wished he knew what this was so he could be rid of it. He just wanted to feel like normal. This was…Confusing. She was confusing. Why was she here? Why has she stayed? Why would she feel comfortable in his presence when he knew people had cried just knowing he had walked past them?  
And yet he wanted more. He wanted her to speak to him, to call out his name. He even wanted to be near her, to feel her skin. This is not like him.  
"You are strange." He said, instead. Causing Hinata to look up at him again. She didn't look shocked. She didn't even look upset. "Why do you think that?" Was all she said back to him.  
"You came here, to a supposedly haunted house when you were upset. You stayed. You came back, knowing that I was here. You don't even know me, how could you feel safe, how could you feel relaxed? You don't even have a stutter anymore!" He knew he was getting louder and louder, and still she didn't even flinch. If anything, she stood taller and more determined.

"Do y-you not want me here anymore, Sabaku?" She said softly.  
He didn't even have time to think before the words "That's not what I mean." Came out of his mouth.  
"People don't feel comfortable around me. Even just knowing I'm in the same house as you should make you at least uneasy. I don't understand." He shook his head. "How could anyone feel comfortable here?"  
She paused, as if thinking really hard about it.  
"I don't know. I don't know why I feel so comfortable here, around a guy I-I barely know who I've never even s-seen. I just do. I-if you w-would like me to go I w-will…." Her stuttering became worse. He didn't know why. She seemed to be getting upset as well. He didn't like it.  
"Stop. Don't go." He said. If anything just to make her feel comfortable again.  
She wrapped the blanket around herself more, as if seeking comfort.  
"C-Can I stay here tonight?"  
It was so quiet he didn't know if that was what she had really said.  
"Can I stay here.. Tonight? I don't want to go back." She sounded so sad. It made him have those feelings in his stomach again. He would do anything to get rid of those feelings, feel normal again.

And that's how she ended up sleeping on his library floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Shoutout to LeeHimeChan for the review! I really appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Hinata woke early the next day in a comfortable bed. Last thing she could remember was falling asleep in the library next to the fire. She thought she had dreamt of strong arms carrying her, and distinctly remembered the strange Kanji for love but she didn't realize it wasn't a dream at the time. 'Sabaku must have carried me.' Hinata blushed at the thought. She felt a comfort last night, despite sleeping in the same house of a stranger. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'I just needed another person around so I didn't feel so lonely.'  
Hinata stretched, getting out of bed. She walked to the library and looked around. The fire had burnt out, and the windows had been opened to let the morning air through. It was breezy, but still had some warmth from the embers of the fire.

"U-Um Sabaku, are you t-there?" She asked, feeling strange talking to a seemingly empty room. She waited for a response but none came. Putting on her shoes she walked out the door, turning around in the doorframe to say "I'm leaving" and walked away.

'Today is going to be the day!' Hinata thought to herself, she was going to be persistent and talk to the Kazekage. She had to make him reconsider, she just had to. She was going to do anything just to get him to listen to her.  
More determined than yesterday, Hinata walked towards her home, going to freshen up and head straight for the tower.

~~~  
Gaara paced the floor in the Kazekage suite. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She had fallen asleep on his library floor last night and he couldn't leave her. Deciding to put her into the bed, he made sure she was asleep and then picked up the small woman in his arms. She was so soft, so light, so female. It had somehow felt so right for her to be there. He carried her to the bedroom and as gentle as he could, placed her on the soft bed. She looked so tiny compared to the large queen sized bed, so delicate. Her hair splayed against the clean white pillows, and her body engulfed in the dark red blanket. He didn't know what had possessed him to touch her, but he ran his hand down her hair, onto her face lightly. When she stirred he jumped back, as if burnt. Blood had pooled throughout his body and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He had to leave. He had to get away from the house, away from _her._ He went back to the tower and sat there, brooding, thinking.

His stomach slightly rumbled, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. Eating was like sleeping to him, he did very little of it, and only when he couldn't go without anymore. He knew the maids would leave him food outside of his door at midday, scurrying away lest he open the door and kill them right where they stood, but it was early, and he needed food to survive. Deciding to search for food, he opened the door and walked down the corridor. He must have walked for ten minutes before he came to a kitchen, he could hear the noise before he opened the door but as soon as he did, it became deathly silent. Everyone stared at him, the last time he had come out of his quarters he had been on a rampage, there had been four deaths. Two of them had been staff, one a messenger and the other one a villager. It had taken enough sedatives to kill a large animal before they got him to stop. Two weeks to clean up the areas that had been stained with blood, two months before there had been replacement staff for the ones that had run away afterwards.  
Nobody moved. No one had eye contact with him. A couple of staff he could see were backing towards the door.  
They all visibly flinched when he started towards the counter, he grabbed some already prepared Onigiri and walked back out the door. He could hear them let out a collective sigh of relief and remembered why he didn't let people see him. There was still so much fear, regardless of how long it had been since his last rampage. He walked back to his quarters and put the food on his desk, not feeling that gnawing hunger any longer. He sat at his desk and started on his work again.

He must have been working for about three hours, finally getting that hyuuga girl out of his head and working through his official kazekage business, before he heard a soft knock at the door. He froze.  
Nobody knocked on his door. Not the councilmembers, not the maids. It wouldn't be Naruto as he wouldn't even bother knocking. Gaara stood and stared at the wooden door as it knocked again. Walking closer and closer until he was right in front of it. Wondering who would dare, who wasn't afraid of him.

A soft voice came through the door after the following knock, "Kazekage-sama, please listen to me, I need your help."  
He could have recognised that voice anywhere, it belonged to Hinata Hyuuga. The girl from his thoughts. Why would she be here?  
"Please, Kazekage-sama. Just hear me out." She said, sending vibrations that went through his body.

~~~~

Hinata had spent two hours waiting for the guards to change at the front of the tower, waiting for the opportune time to strike, to sneak past and get into the building. She was stealthy, learning as a child that if she wanted to go play, or leave the house, she'd have to sneak past.  
After dodging the guards and the staff on the inside, she came to the part of the tower where the Kazekage's office was supposed to be. Expecting lots of busy staff she was surprised when the entire wing was quiet. She walked up to the office door, the big, red-brown oak staring back at her. Suddenly she felt anxious, she didn't know what to expect from the Kazekage, as she had never even seen him before. But one thing she was certain about, she didn't want to marry and she didn't want to leave Suna. She had decided to make a life here with her mother, and she will continue to make a life here with her gone. Grasping all of her courage, she knocked.

And knocked.

And knocked.  
She started speaking through the door, willing—no, begging the kazekage to come speak to her. She needed him to listen.  
Suddenly the door started to open, and it was nothing like she expected. In front of her stood a tall, stoic man. One of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He had blood red hair, startling green-aquamarine eyes with dark rings all around them. He had a chiselled face, a beautiful mouth that was set in a straight line. He looked muscular but it was hard to tell underneath his kazekage robes. Hinata blushed, 'I shouldn't be thinking about underneath his robes!'  
He cleared his throat, his eyes catching hers. She felt so embarrassed, she had been caught ogling the Kazekage! His eyes widened expectantly and she realized how long she had been standing there.  
"I-I'm s-sorry. B-But I need to speak with you!"  
He did nothing but nod his head and opened his study door wider for her to come through.  
After following him into his office, she sat at the desk and looked around while she waited for him. It looked like he lived in his study, there were papers everywhere, food, clothes chucked on the ground. There was a door on the far left which she could see lead to a bedroom, the bed looking slightly rumpled.  
He sat down at the other side of the table and just stared at her, unspeaking.

"U-Um, Kazekage, I-I've c-c-come to spe-speak to you about my m-m- about my marriage."  
He just nodded his head.  
"I-I don't want to m-marry. I d-don't w-want to l-l-leave Suna. This is my h-home."  
He nodded again.  
"P-Please d-don't make me m-marry. I-I'll do anything! I-I can cook, c-clean, I can do lots of things. Please."  
He stared at her. She didn't make a noise. He didn't make a noise. They just stared at each other for what must have been five minutes.  
His voice was low when he spoke, really low, really gravelly too. Sounded almost like he was sick or dying. "Okay. Start Tomorrow." He said, and then left her sitting there as he went into his room, and closed the door.

Hinata didn't know what had just happened. But she was sure it was a good thing.

~~~  
Gaara stood against the door. His heart was beating erratically and he felt like he was about to faint. He put it down to the fact that he hadn't eaten, and immediately relaxed. At least this was normal, and it had nothing to do with the Hyuuga girl who had just sat there. She just sat there, and looked him in the eyes, and spoke to him.  
He saw fear there, but also determination. He had never met anyone like her. She must have sneaked past the guards to even get this far, and then she talked to him. Like a normal citizen.  
He felt… Confused.  
He had changed the way he spoke so she wouldn't recognise his voice, but now he knew she wasn't going to run, he wished he hadn't.  
Then again, perhaps she hadn't heard about him yet, it was unlikely, but it could happen. It could explain why she wasn't fearing for her very life and shaking in front of him. Right now he didn't want her to be frightened of him. He didn't want anyone to be frightened of him anymore, but especially Hinata, something about her was so different, so pure. Now he would get to see her every day. He'd have to write a missive to the head of the housekeeping to be informed of a new maid, and to send her some documents to sign, some clothes, whatever she needed. He would get to see her, and she would see him, he would make sure of it.

And he was looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou to User: busi. sibeko1 for the reviews; a couple of answers: I unfortunately only get about an hour a day to work on this as 90% of my time is spent at uni, or doing assignments. That's why the chapters are generally short as it's usually the only way I can do it and still keep my inspiration flow.

I'm slowly getting to the reasons for her mother and her leaving the village, bear with me, but she wants to continue living in the sand because this is where she was with her mother, and they had made a home here. -^^-

She'll meet Naruto soooooooooon, hopefully It goes well, I haven't thought too much about how it's going to happen yet.

Thankyou again for the reviews and I hope I can continue interesting you.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

His "fiancée" hadn't been home for two days. Naruto was sure this was her house, as everyone he had asked had pointed him in this direction, after a bit of prodding, of course. He wondered for a second if she had found it such a terrifying thing being married to _him_ that she had fled, or worse. He shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time to start feeling that way about himself again. He knew he wasn't a monster, he didn't need to care about other people's opinions. Plus, he had a "fiancée" to find and ensure she was okay. He decided then that he would go see Gaara after he discussed village details with him – another reason why he was in Suna – to see if he knew anything about the girl who thought she was marrying him.

Naruto walked along Suna after he made his decision, strolling around the village and thinking about his own home. He missed his favourite ramen stall, his favourite prodigy, Konahamaru and a certain pink haired girl. He didn't know why he still loved her, it was obvious he wasn't going to get her attention romantically, as her heart had already been stolen. He didn't try to get her to see him anymore, content just to be near her and watch her. They were friends now, comfortable in each other's presence. He still wished that she would notice him one day, instead of focusing on their other friend who they hadn't seen in years, but he wasn't going to push her. She wasn't ready, he knew she might not ever be ready.  
When he got the missive from Suna, he was confused, but he also thought about it. If Gaara had wanted him to marry one of his villagers, if he had seriously asked Naruto, he would have married her. He didn't have much hope left to get the girl that constantly visited him in his dreams, and it was a depressing thought but he would have married a stranger because he thought it might have stopped him from constantly wishing this girl – Sakura, even her name was beautiful – would ever fall in love with him.  
But after coming and talking with Gaara, he knew that wouldn't work, it'd be unfair to the person he married if he wouldn't be able to ever love them. He felt immense relief.

'Now if only I could find this girl and give her that same sort of comfort.' He thought to himself, not noticing the blue haired girl practically skipping past him to the house he had just come from.

~~~  
Still feeling strange from his interaction with the Hinata girl, Gaara sat in his office, staring at the far wall. There were a few pictures, pictures of his father, blown up to ridiculous proportions, showing how much the councilmembers had worshipped him. They had only put them in after he had been appointed, he guessed it was to make him feel inadequate, letting him know he would never live up to their standards like his father had. Especially when he started giving back more to the people instead of keeping it all to himself. There was nothing in starvation and fear that made people respect someone as a leader. He was slowly working to become a person his villagers could be proud of, councilmembers be damned.  
Even though he never showed his face he hoped he was contributing to the village. He always made sure people had enough food and that they didn't have to pay so much for housing. He always looked into more investments to bring in more work for the villagers, and tried to especially give back to the ones that had been most devastated by his father's rule. He knew they would never truly accept him, after all, he had been his father's favourite tool to terrorize the villagers with. If they weren't paying enough rent, or if they weren't bringing in enough trade, he would send Gaara around. Gaara didn't need to go into a rampage to do his father's dirty work, he had been raised for it, after all. Since his mother died giving birth to him, Gaara had been the result of death, and death had since become the result of Gaara. Everywhere he went he would bring terror, he was especially good when his father didn't agree with another village. Gaara would be sent there, the village would then name that night "Red Moon", for not only was the killer known for his blood red hair and white skin, but they now say that when Gaara came into a village at night, the ground would become so red with blood that it would reflect on the moon, bathing it in a red glow.  
Nothing could save Gaara from his upbringing. His siblings had tried, but then it had gotten to the point where even they couldn't control him anymore. After breaking Kankuro's arms, collarbone and left leg, and Temari's arm and both wrists, they had stopped trying to stop him. Instead they looked out for him from a distance, sometimes helping him eradicate enemies so he wouldn't be at risk.  
He didn't understand, of course, life would be so much simpler for them if they had just let him die. He sometimes wished they had.  
Now Temari was in the Leaf Village, making peace negotiations and deals with the Hokage there. Kankuro went off to explore other villages, telling Gaara he, "Needed to see the world." Before he became a boring old man. Gaara knew it was so he could find more women that didn't know of his connection to the Bloodthirsty Kazekage, but he let him go, he deserved it after all of these years.  
He also knew that Temari wasn't just in the Leaf Village for negotiations; she had found a man there. That's why a two week peace treaty has currently been three months. He had met the man, another person working on the treaties for the two villages, a Shikamaru Nara. The Nara was lazy, with a constant bored expression on his face, completely conflicting with his sister, Temari. Loud, boisterous, easy to anger; that was Temari. She was fiercely loyal, fiercely loving and just generally fierce.  
He remembered then that he must write to Temari, tell him of the council's interference. She would like to know, being a representative for Suna in Konaha, from where they had taken a one Naruto Uzumaki to get married to a villager without Gaara's permission. He hoped it didn't upset the treaty.

As he started writing to Temari he heard a knock on his window, to look around and see the grinning Konaha resident he was just thinking of.  
"Is the front door broken?" Gaara asked after opening the window, with just a hint of humour in his voice. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No, but those damned guards won't let me in, said they saw an intruder earlier and so they're doubling security. Not that you need it, being the strongest person in Suna. Makes in damn near impossible to barge into your room though." Naruto chuckled afterwards, brushing sand off of his jacket onto the floor in the study.  
"So," he started again, "Did you get the whole marriage thing sorted out?" knowing what the answer would be he sat in the two seater lounge without a care in the world.  
"Of course. It is all settled." Gaara replied stoically, feeling slightly grateful that his only friend is here, needing a bit of normalcy.  
Naruto just nodded his head and stretched out on the lounge contentedly. Gaara returned to his letter, writing in a few more important details and sealing the envelope shut, he then leaned out of the window and whistled, bringing a large hawk to rest just near his outstretched arm was. "Take this to Temari, fast." He said, hoping there would be no delays so the Hokage wouldn't have his head. She was a temperamental woman that one, she took Gaara without any complaints but she had so many different moods that could come on at any time, she was a lot like Temari, except the Hokage liked to drink and gamble.

Naruto had started to gently snore on his lounge, making Gaara wonder what he had been doing all day. Gaara decided to leave him to his sleep, figuring he needed it, and went back to work.

Hinata felt so much relief after such a brief amount of time. Just knowing that she could stay, that she didn't have to marry or leave Suna, the place she and her mother had made their home, made her feel like it was a dream. She had to pinch herself to make sure that it was, in fact, real life.  
She came back to the little house she had shared with her mother, and came back to reality. She couldn't tell her mother that she didn't have to leave. She couldn't tell her anything. Her mother would have been proud of her today, standing up for herself and seeing the Kazekage. She still didn't understand exactly what had happened, the Kazekage hadn't looked at all interested in her story and then suddenly she doesn't have to marry or move? He had barely spoken two words to her the entire time she had been there. She now wondered what kind of work he expected her to do, thoughts came flooding through her mind, what if he intended to keep her as a toy, she had heard rumours, and perhaps he would torture her for going against his will. Surely he wouldn't, he didn't seem so bad up close, in fact, he looked nice. _Really_ nice. He was so handsome, it was a shame about his voice, but perhaps he was sick. She knew that nothing would ever come out of thinking this way, but he was certainly nice to look at.  
Then another thought struck her: What if he expected her to be his mistress? She would rather die before subject herself to that, she couldn't be forced to do that.  
The thought sent a sick feeling to her stomach, reminding her of past events, a life not so long ago. When she had everything, power, money, lavish house, servants waiting hand and foot. And the horror. The secrets. The pain. The reason she and her mother had fled in the first place-

Hinata slapped herself on both of her cheeks, feeling the sting bringing her back to the present, where the only danger was uncertainty. She would ensure her own safety, she knew how to hide and use weapons if it came to that, she could protect herself. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she could handle it.  
Hinata went to the little kitchen area and looked down into the cupboards; nothing. The only food left had been spoiled for weeks, she and her mother had been keeping it as backup, since they never knew when they were going to have money. Unfortunately for Hinata, who hadn't eaten for two days, the backup food was a little late. Her stomach rumbled again. It had been on and off all day but now it was becoming louder and more frequent. She put her hand over her stomach and willed it away, just needing to get her mind off of it. She decided to go to the local library, a place where she could go where no one really bothered her – despite the whispers behind her back – and that she could read. Hinata loved reading, when her mother had taught her when she was a young girl it was one of the greatest things she could remember, when the words started to come together and make sense, forming images and stories inside of her head, it was magical. Since then, reading had become a constant comfort, a way to escape, a way to learn, to explore safely.

She made it to the library without mishap and picked out a book to read, "The Desert Prince". Love stories had always been her favourite. She could imagine herself finding a handsome prince, falling in love and overcoming obstacles. She knew that in real life, she will probably never find someone to love her despite everything, it was a sobering thought, but one that made her love these stories more. For a short amount of time, she could be that person, she could be loved.

After about two hours of reading, Hinata had to leave. Her stomach was so loud she could hear the ladies behind her whispering and giggling about it, "Good riddance" they were saying, "serves her right." Hinata knew that she had never done anything to personally offend either of the ladies, the village was just not very accepting of newcomers. Hinata hadn't done anything bad in this village, but it was bad enough being an outsider; she was an outsider with strange eyes, strange mannerisms and a stutter. She didn't blame them for not accepting her. Everyone apart from her family had always been scared of her eyes, clear pearl white pupils. She had tried to play with kids who would run away from her, screaming and crying about her 'dead' eyes. She remember she tried to pretend like she was blind, and kept her eyes closed for an entire week, but everyone knew her by then, and still ran away.

Hinata went back to her little house, finding a package on the step. Inside of the package was a set of instructions of what to do tomorrow, a set of papers she had to sign – such as confidentiality, she couldn't tell anyone outside of the tower about the Kazekage's doings – and right at the bottom of the pile was a pressed, black and white frilly, lacy, maid's uniform. Hinata's shoulders sagged with relief, she was going to be doing normal things. Feeling slightly elated again, Hinata knew she wanted to share her news with someone, and only one person came to mind; Sabaku.

Hinata set out for the clearing, hoping that Sabaku was home, and if not, she'd wait for him. She felt faint, but the thought of actually working tomorrow made her push through, she felt like she could achieve anything, anything at all.

Until she got halfway to the forest and fainted in the sandy dunes.

~~~  
Gaara was tired, bone weary tired. Tonight was going to be one of the nights that was easiest to fall asleep. He knew he could fall asleep in his quarters but first he wanted to check on the little house in the clearing, to see if Hinata was there. She had surprised him so much today, she has so much courage, staring him in the eyes and begging him to understand her situation. The last person to do that was Naruto. He knew it was probably naivety that stopped Hinata from shaking at the mere sight of him, the fact that she probably has no knowledge of the village Kazekage. Even in the book she was reading at his little house, of the history of Suna, he had ripped out the pages of himself in frustration, hating even to read about himself and remind himself of the monster he was. Is. Will always be. Yet despite not knowing, it must have taken so much courage for the small girl to sneak into his wing of the tower and knock on his door in the first place. In truth, she was strange.  
She stuttered again today, he wondered if she always stuttered or if it was just when she was nervous or upset. She didn't stutter a lot at the clearing, did that mean she felt comfortable around him? He still couldn't picture it.

He got to the little house in the clearing and stopped when he saw it had no lights, no fire. He walked inside and couldn't find the small female anywhere. He scowled, feeling a sense of loss and not entirely understanding that either. He wished he understood what it meant, but instead it just frustrated him. Heading back to the village, he decided that he was going to sleep immediately, hoping to block out the constant thoughts of the blue haired female.

Halfway to the village and Gaara tripped over in the smooth sand, hearing a groan that didn't come from him, he shifted back the sand and felt his heart stop when he saw the pale, creamy skin and blue hair.

Hinata Hyuuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feel free to give critical feedback, I generally like to know if I'm not doing something right as it helps me improve. Thankyou~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Hinata woke up in a sterile white room, she blinked a few times to clear her vision and sat up, heart racing. Where was she?! Seeing the IV drip attached to her arm she tried to recount her last steps.  
'Last thing I remember was going to see Sabaku and then..' she blinked again, slower, her head aching.  
"There's going to be a painful headache as a side effect from the injections, but apart from that you should live." Said a voice coming from the side of her. Hinata looked up, seeing a nurse, a gentle looking girl with short, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Matsuri, I've been looking out for you."  
"W-why am-am I here?" asked Hinata, still not entirely sure what was happening. Matsuri tilted her head and smiled gently before answering, her voice soft and somewhat child-like, "You fainted, silly. You had nothing in your stomach, no sustenance. Someone brought you in from the desert, carried you the entire way like a princess," she continued with a dreamy tone in her voice, "And he looked pretty handsome too. You're lucky." Matsuri's eyes opened and put a hand over her mouth, seemingly shocked. "Um, I, don't mean that it was a guy, or a girl, or a person. I don't know who it is, I can't tell you, probably not from around here." She looked anxious, eyes darting around, "I'm going to go get your medication that you should take for the next few days while recovering and you can go home.  
"W-Wait!" Hinata called out to her before she could leave, "What d-day is it?" she asked tentatively.  
"It's Tuesday, you were out for a while." Matsuri said over her shoulder.  
Two days! She had missed work, her first day. Now she'll never be able to get a job, or stay in Suna, she might even have to marry in the end. Hinata started crying as soon as the nurse left.

"You're crying, oh no, this is not how I had planned to meet you at all. What can I do?" Said a tall, blonde man with lines on his face that looked exactly like whispers. Hinata's head whipped up and she stared the man straight in the eyes.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He said with a large grin, right before she fainted.

~~~

This was not in his plans at all. Naruto shook his head as he looked down at the small, fragile looking woman who had once been his betrothed. When one of the villagers had told him that she had been taken to the hospital he had gone there as soon as he could. He had at least hoped to explain his reasons for being there before she ran – or fainted – on him. He felt that little prick of uncertainty run up his spine, once again thinking of the monster inside of him, but again thought against it. This female probably didn't even know him, or know what he is, so he relaxed and fell into the seat beside her. He had hoped to explain things to her, make her feel a little bit of relief, and then leave back to Suna when all of his business was done. He had already been here longer than he thought he would after Gaara had told him that he wasn't actually meant to marry the villager.  
Naruto looked at her again, something about her was so familiar, so distinct and yet he couldn't quite put a name to it. Then he remembered! Her eyes! He remembered seeing those eyes before, on other people in his village. The Hyuuga family was well known, but he hadn't connected her name before, thinking it was just a coincidence. He remembered the stir within Konaha when the Hyuuga mother and her daughter left the village, he heard so many rumours but he didn't pay any attention to them. He couldn't remember ever meeting Hinata, he remembered that she had never been allowed out of the compound, always restricted. Now looking at her he realized how horrible that must have been, like a caged bird. She had never been allowed to roam the streets, or play with other kids. He may not have had a wonderful childhood, but at least he had his freedom. The thought of her, trapped, made him angry. The Hyuuga family had never been known for their kindness, but instead of the horrible scarring they had put on the branch members foreheads when they came to age, to remind them of their status and to ensure they never told anyone of the head family's secrets.  
He thought of his friend Neji and the large scar upon his forehead. He was a stoic, quiet character. Always abiding by the rules and never caused trouble, never stepped out of line. He wasn't very liked among the Konoha teens until he started seeing a girl called Ten-Ten. She had brought him out and reassured everyone that he wasn't a bad person. Neji seemed to conflict with Ten-Ten's bright, bubbly personality but somehow it worked. Somehow they were the couple that made people happy everytime they saw them. Happy – or incredibly sad.  
Naruto sighed again, thinking of Sakura, his pink haired friend. Every time he saw Neji and Ten-Ten he was constantly reminded of what he could never have. Ever since he had let his friend Sasuke leave town, Sakura had always kept parts of herself from him. They were friends, sure, but it had never been the same since he had left.

He saw Hinata stir again, slowly blinking her eyes open. "I'm sorry for startling you. I really meant for this to go better."  
She sat up with a start, holding the sheets up to her neck and looked around, he noticed she wouldn't meet her eyes.  
"Y-Y-You're m-my b-b-betrothed again. A-Aren't you?" She asked quietly, must run in the family. Again? He thought to himself. He hadn't told her and he couldn't have imagined that word would get to her that quickly, especially since she hadn't been around.  
"You mean you knew we weren't gonna be married?" He scratched his head and grinned. "And no, I'm not going to marry you anymore, I got that all sorted out."  
She seemed confused by what he said, tilting her head a little to the left and finally meeting his eyes.  
"W-What d-do you mean _you_ g-got it sorted? I-I did." She said, more confidently than she looked at the moment, he could still see her hands slightly trembling.  
"You did? No, I went to Ga- the Kazekage and made him call it off." She must still be a little out of it, if she thought that she had gotten it sorted out. Naruto knew the councilmembers, and she would have never been able to change their mind.  
"N-No I-I went to the k-k-kazekage and asked h-him to c-call it off." She said again. Naruto just stared at her. She seemed a little loopy, it could be the medication. No one would have gone to Gaara, he knew that for certain. Gaara never left his quarters to see anyone except the councilmembers. He just sat there, uncertain of what to say.  
"I-It doesn't m-matter anymore. I-I didn't g-go to my j-job and now I'll probably have to ma-m-marry you again!" He heard her sob a little on the end.  
"Hey now, it wouldn't be that bad to marry me, would it?" He joked, teasing the poor girl. He hadn't expected her to burst into tears, his pride feeling a little of a blow.  
"Hey, hey I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. We're not going to marry, I know that for certain. Calm down, please?"  
She sniffled into her bedsheets and wouldn't look up.  
"Look, I know the Kazekage, he's a friend of mine, okay? I'll tell him that you got sick and couldn't make it, he'll understand."  
This had gotten her attention, she finally wiped her eyes and looked up at him, relief clear in her eyes.  
Her quiet voice was a bit shaky when she answered, "R-really?"  
After nodding his head and sitting back in the chair again, he watched her divulge the information. Somehow he expected her to be a little more surprised when he said he was friends with Gaara, but apparently she was so shook up she didn't understand.  
Suddenly she looked shocked and her hand flew to her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I hoped I d-didn't of-offend you. I j-just don't want to m-marry anyone." Her eyes started welling with tears again, he could see how bad she felt just bad looking at her, and chuckled.  
"It's fine, I kind of expected that to be the case. Glad to know it wasn't just me personally then." He winked at her and watched as her cheeks turned crimson. She was turning out to be quite cute.

~~~  
She couldn't believe she had told him she didn't want to marry him! She didn't mean it badly, she just didn't want to marry anyone yet, and especially someone she didn't love. She thought back on what he had said. He was friends with the Kazekage, he wouldn't let her lose the job she had just gotten.  
"P-please h-help me get my job back. I-I r-really n-need it."  
She watched the bright blonde as he just smiled at her and told her that everything would be okay, he'd make sure of it. She felt so much relief, she hadn't planned to end up here but she was glad that there wouldn't be huge consequences for it. She laid her head back down, her headache back in full force from being so tense.  
Naruto must have noticed and took his leave, telling her he'd be back in a couple of hours to take her back to her house. He was so cheerful, she just couldn't imagine him being friends with the stoic – but handsome – kazekage.  
Hinata felt the strings of sleep pull at her, and went along with it.

~~~  
Gaara paced his office, his hands furiously running through his hair. He couldn't get her sickly form out of his mind, she had been so cold, had looked so gaunt. It haunted him last night, even as he sat next to her bed, her beeping monitor letting him know that she was alive. He had left her when the nurse had assured him that she would live for the fifth time. When he had brought her in, eyes wild, he was glad there had only been a couple of nurses on duty to see him. The nurse attending Hinata – Matsuri – had assured him that no one would know that he had been the one to bring her in. That was a relief, he didn't want the villagers to think that he had somehow hurt the girl, even if he felt he had done that exact thing. Somehow just being near him had caused her harm, he wondered slightly if he had indeed gone on another rampage and blacked out, and causing him to forget, but Matsuri had assured him that she had fainted from lack of sustenance.  
Gaara grew angry again, it had only been a couple of days since the councilmembers had told her to marry or else they'd take action, but apparently they had taken action before that. Sending discreet inquiries into why Hinata hadn't had food had been quick after he made his way from the hospital. Apparently all of the shopkeepers had been told to deny Hinata service, even the public bathhouse had been warned against letting the girl use their facilities. This was not the village Gaara imagined, this was exactly like his father's rule, agree with him or else. He wondered why the villagers had been so quick to comply, but he could imagine they didn't have much other choice. He wished he could see Hinata again to assure himself that she was okay but he didn't dare. Instead he continued to pace, and think of what he could do to improve the village.

Naruto opened the door and walked into him pacing the large study floor and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?" Gaara growled, almost immediately mad at himself for speaking to his only friend like that, he stopped pacing.  
"What's wrong Gaara? Is it the voice again?" Naruto asked calmly, walking slowly towards Gaara and then putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked worried, Gaara felt worse.  
"No, I'm sorry. I just have things on my mind."  
Naruto seemed placated with that, sitting on the couch again where he had fallen asleep last time. "You know, you could have woken me up last time, I got a really bad crick in my neck, took me forever to stretch it out." Naruto grinned up at him, ever the cheerful blonde that made him feel relaxed. Gaara sat down at the chair behind his desk and tried to smooth his hair down.  
"I assumed you needed the rest, I apologize."  
"Hmm. I met Hinata Hyuuga today, I'd been waiting for her to show her face for a while now and when I do, guess where she is? In the hospital!" Gaara's ears pricked at the name and he turned to face Naruto, his face ever stoic.  
"Ah, and what did she say?"  
"She said the strangest things, though she looked relieved to know she wouldn't be marrying me – go figure – she also said that she had asked you to abolish the contract. She really believed it, can you imagine? That stick of a girl coming and asking you." He watched Naruto relax comfortably on his lounge, his hands going behind his head and his ankle crossed on his knee.  
Gaara chose his words carefully, not to let Naruto know how much he knew about Hinata Hyuuga.  
"She did come here and ask me to abolish the contract. I gave her a job at the tower." As soon as the words left his mouth he watched as Naruto slowly uncrossed his legs and stared at him, searching his face for any sight of humour.  
"You're not kidding, are you?"  
"I never kid." And it was true. Gaara didn't find many things humorous and didn't ever try to deny it.  
"So you mean this girl, Hinata, came into the tower, to see you, came up to you and actually asked you to stop the marriage?" At Gaara's nod, Naruto's face brightened. "Gaara that's great! She's not scared of you? This is exactly what you need."  
"She doesn't know about me. Once she hears of the monster I am she'll run away." Gaara felt better telling his friend what had been on his mind the past couple of days. He isn't usually one for sharing what he was thinking, but he needed someone's opinion, and who better than his friend.  
Naruto looked at him and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Gaara, I don't know how she's gonna react, because everyone's different. But she's not just a normal girl, and she seems nice. Maybe she will realize that you're not that person anymore?"  
"What did you mean when you said she's not a normal girl? What is wrong with her?" She looked like a perfectly normal girl to him. In every way. He blinked away the strange thought and focused on his friend, who was suddenly not meeting his eyes.  
"That girl is from Konoha, she's from the Hyuuga clan and I'm pretty sure she was supposed to be heiress. Nearly a year ago her mother and her disappeared, said to have run away from the clan. The weird thing was, there were no search parties, no one looked for them. They didn't go very far and yet no one came for them, it's strange."  
Gaara mulled it over in his head, thinking of the Hyuuga clan. He had thought she was part of their clan because of her eyes, but he didn't know why she had come here either. He didn't know much about the Hyuuga's, apart from their influence in Konoha, so he had never tried to get on their bad side after he had reformed.  
"What do you know about the Hyuuga's?"  
"Not much," Naruto said honestly, breathing out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "But it's not pretty. There are two children in the head family, Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi I think her name was. I can't ever remember seeing them out of the compound, only hearing rumours. I know their cousin, a Neji Hyuuga, he and I are quite close. They scar anyone in the clan that isn't in the main house as a promise never to tell any Hyuuga secrets. I'm pretty sure Hinata was never let out, or if she was, no one ever saw her. Rumour has it that something happened and they were secretly led out of the compound, but nothing ever happened with it. Whatever happened, I don't think it was good.  
Gaara felt anger again for the small Hyuuga. He wished he knew exactly why she left but the only way to find out was to ask her and he couldn't do that.

What had happened to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Thankyou to for the reviews, it's really nice that you take the time to write them. Also thankyou to Articfox2, it means a lot, I hope I can keep it going strong!  
Remember to feel free to leave any reviews, good or bad. I always have room for improvement and I love to hear other peoples opinions.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Naruto had come back when she woke up again in the hospital to take her back to her house. As they walked, Naruto kept up light conversation, Hinata mumbled or answered with one word, she wasn't used to speaking directly to a man, especially not one as cheerful as Naruto. She took in his apparel, a bright orange jumpsuit that was tied at his waist, with a bright white shirt, a long swirl on the back. He was handsome, she acknowledged that, with his bright blonde hair pushed up by his Leaf Village headband. He was also really nice, on the way back to her apartment, Naruto made her stop in front of the grocery store as he went in and came back with both arms full of food. He had grinned and just mentioned how he couldn't let her get hungry again, carrying all of the bags himself like it weighed nothing all the way back to her apartment. After he had carried them inside and put them in the kitchen area, he asked if they could talk. They both sat down outside, watching the villagers from the steps of her little home.  
"So," Naruto started, "You met the Kazekage?"  
"Y-Yes." Hinata's cheeks started burning as the image of the handsome Kazekage came into her head, also thinking about how she had broken the law to see him in the first place. 'I had to, I had no other choice.' Hinata told herself.  
"What do you think about the Kazekage?" Naruto tried again.  
Hinata blushed again, could he have read her mind? "W-What do you m-mean?"  
"Well, he's known as a bit of a tyrant around here. What do you think?" Naruto's eyes bore into hers, like he was trying to look inside of her soul. Hinata looked away.  
"I-I don't really k-know him. B-But I-I don't think he's a tyrant." Hinata said quietly. She knew rumours could be untrue and hurtful, she wasn't going to add to them when she really knew nothing about the kazekage. Apart from the fact that he's handsome, Hinata blushed again.  
Naruto seemed to think about this for a while.  
"Gaara is… a strange fellow. He's very quiet and stoic. But he's fiercely loyal, and he tries to do the best he can. He hasn't been the best in the past but he has really tried his hardest to change, even if other people haven't seen that yet."  
After getting over her shock at Naruto referring the Kazekage by his first name, Hinata remembered how he had helped her, gave her a job and stopped the marriage treaty, without her even needing to beg.  
"I-I believe you." And she did. The Kazekage's eyes held warmth when they had looked at her, and even a bit of fear. Even if she didn't use her eyes to the best of their ability, they were still very perceptive. Naruto seemed pleased with her answer, a big grin covering his face.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, all my business here is done. I'll probably be back in a couple of weeks on more official business but until then I want to ask you a favour."  
Hinata nodded her head.  
"You start your job again tomorrow – if you're feeling up to it – and I want you to look after Gaara for me. He's a little rough but he's great once you get to know him, just make sure he takes care of himself." Hinata stared ahead as she took it all in, she was to start work at the Tower tomorrow and Naruto wants her to look after Gaara? Doesn't he have anyone else to do that? She barely even knew Gaara and she told Naruto this.  
"It doesn't matter, please, just for me?" He put his hands together and bowed his head slightly.  
"O-Okay. I'll take c-care of him." Hinata found herself agreeing. How she was going to do that, she had no clue, but she'll try her hardest.  
"One more thing, Hinata. I'm friends with your cousin, Neji—" Hinata's eyes grew wide. Of course he'd know. He'd know about the Hyuuga's. " – I can keep your existence here to myself if you would like." Hinata let out a loud sigh of relief.  
"P-Please don't tell anyone." Hinata asked of him. Naruto nodded his head and gave her another smile. "Okay, I won't. I've got to go now, I've got a date with a certain ramen store." He said as his stomach rumbled. "I'll see you again in the future, don't forget you start at six tomorrow!"  
His grin was huge as he waved while he walked backwards, Hinata just watching him go.  
He said he wouldn't tell anyone but she could still feel the strings of anxiety tightly strung in her stomach. Even though they had let her go before, they had told her to not let anyone see her, or they would have to take her back and deal with her. And if they learned that she had lied.. She shuddered. She wouldn't just die, she'd be tortured, humiliated and used as an example for the entire clan. Hinata felt sick, she started feeling a panicky feeling coming onto her and she knew exactly where she needed to go.

~~~  
After Naruto had left, Gaara had gone straight to the little house hoping to meet Hinata. When she wasn't there he felt a strange pang of disappointment, but he figured it gave him time to think about things. Like how he was going to act tomorrow if she felt well enough to come, was he going to speak to her? Could he do it? Was he going to ask her about her life in the Hyuuga compound? He supposed he shouldn't, as he couldn't really say that Naruto had told him, and it would be strange to bring it up straight away. Damn. If it was a year ago, he wouldn't have gave a damn, he would have forced her to tell him everything. But now was different, he had changed. He wasn't going to revert back to his old ways simply because he was frustrated. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he wanted to know all about her. "Maybe if I knew, then I'd be able to stop thinking about her," Gaara mused to himself, but also somewhere deep down he knew it wouldn't be that easy. No, she had intrigued him before Naruto had told him about her being from the Hyuuga compound. He supposed he should have known, but he hadn't really cared about anything before, and he was only just learning about the different kinds of people in his ally's lands. Now that he knew, however, he wished he had known before. Perhaps he could have helped her earlier.  
Gaara shook his head, he wouldn't have. He knew that. But it doesn't mean he didn't wish it. Perhaps if he had made life easier in his own damn village, if he had paid more attention. All he could see in his head was a lifeless, deathly pale Hinata. He couldn't believe how his heart had somehow stopped beating when he recognised her. He knew he shouldn't wish her to come back here, it was obvious that it was his fault this happened. His fault for not caring more about his villagers, his fault for not going to council meetings, his fault for going anywhere near the girl. Even his touch had probably led to her collapsing. He stared at his hands, wishing for the image of blood to somehow wash clean but they didn't. It was in his pores, his memories. He could not take back the monster he knew he had been, he could only try harder to not become his father. He was not doing so well so far. He thought he was doing what was best for the village by leaving it alone, but he now knew that couldn't happen. He was going to have to face the villagers at some point.

As Gaara was musing, he heard the door creak open, a breathless Hinata falling onto the wooden floors. Immediately Gaara became panicked, was she okay? Had she collapsed again?  
"What's wrong?!" He asked, panic lacing each word. Every second she didn't reply his panic grew, until she lifted her head and smiled where she knew his voice was coming from. "Sabaku! You're h-home. I was h-hoping you were."  
Suddenly it felt like all the air had left his body, as he sank into the leather chair in the secret compartment. It wasn't a lot of space, but it was enough, he only ever did his work here when he could sense someone coming into the area. He didn't understand how he couldn't sense Hinata, but he assumed it was because she is weak. He was surprised she had even come back.  
"You are well?" Gaara asked, looking at the girl push herself off of the floor and wipe down her knees.  
"Y-Yes I am. Even better now. I-I wanted some company." She said breathlessly, looking away with a red tinge coming into her fair cheeks.  
"Ah, then welcome home."

He didn't know why he had said that. But somehow it felt right, and when he saw her eyes gleam with happiness and some tears, he wasn't going to take it back.

~~~  
"I'm home." Hinata said. It felt like it had been so long since she had said those words, in reality it had only been about two weeks. Still, it felt right. This is what she was looking for when she felt those familiar signs of a panic attack, she had run here as fast as she could, hoping that Sabaku was here to help her feel safe again. She had almost felt the feelings envelope her before she came through the door, and then she heard his voice. His deep, calming voice, causing her to feel the warmth even inside of the cool house.  
She walked over and lit the fire, preparing for the cold that was bound to seep through the walls as soon as the sun had set. Staring out the window she could see the fiery beginnings start to take place. They were so magnificent here, the purple skies mixed with the gold sand on the horizon, framed by large green trees. She didn't understand how there could be desert right next to a forest, but she didn't question it. In this moment, watching the colours swirl in the sky, she knew this was mystical land.  
She started speaking while staring out of the window, her hands twisting in front of her, "I met Naruto earlier, the person I was supposed to m-marry."  
"Hmm?"  
Hinata breathed in, telling herself not to stutter yet again. "He was n-nice, we met in the hospital. I fainted because I hadn't eaten."  
"You are well now?" Sabaku's voice came through, sounding almost concerned.  
"Yes, I believe I am. Luckily someone found me when I collapsed, before any d-damage was done."  
"That is good."  
Hinata wrung her hands again, suddenly becoming nervous for the question she was going to ask.  
"Did y-you find me, Sabaku?" She seemingly blushed, but it was hard to tell as the setting sun caused her to glow. She heard a strange noise from behind the bookcase, confirming her suspicions. "It w-was you, wasn't it?"  
"I did find you, yes." His voice sounded breathless, as if it was somehow painful to speak. "I trust you were well looked after?"  
Hinata sighed in relief, "Y-yes, I was. I'm glad it was you, Sabaku. Thank you for helping me again."

Gaara didn't think he should be thanked, it was selfish, him wanting her to live. When he had found her, the thought of not seeing her again had caused him pain. He had saved her because he wanted her to live, not as something that should be thanked. He was selfish, he didn't want to feel this pain.  
Seeing her now, bathed in the glow of the sunset, a soft look upon her face, he felt his heart move again. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that if he could never see her again he would feel that pain. Gaara didn't help people because they needed help, he helped them if he wanted to. If it affected him in some way. He couldn't change the way his mind worked in such a short period, he knew his own limits.  
"What do you… do?" He heard her ask, tentatively.  
"What do I do?"  
"When you're n-not here, what do you do?  
How did he answer this question without giving away his identity? He knew he could tell her, but sooner or later she'd find out about the demon inside of him and she'd run. Strangely enough, this thought caused him another stab to the chest. He didn't worry so much about other people, most of them knew and already made sure to stay clear, but she… She came right up to him. Treated him as an equal, made him feel almost… Human. It was an addictive feeling, not one he could ever remember feeling. This way, he thought, if she found out about who the kazekage was, but not him, she would continue coming here, coming home.

"I hide."  
Her tinkling laughter gave him satisfaction, it felt almost natural when his lips slightly curved into a smile. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'this is what it feels to be human.'

"You hide? What does that even mean?" She continued to giggle, and he noticed that her stutter had completely disappeared, giving her voice an even softer, purer quality. He couldn't describe the way his blood seemed to flow through him at the sound, just that it was a strange, but enjoyable sensation.

~~~  
Hinata calmed herself after giggling. She didn't know if he was being serious or just had a strange sense of humour, but either way it made her laugh like she hadn't in a long time. She didn't know what it was about him, she had never even seen the man, but she felt safe and relaxed in his company. He could be a serial killer and she was laughing. Part of her wished she knew how to make more conversation just to hear his voice, but another part enjoyed the comfortable silence they often shared.  
"So you hide, okay," She repeated, hiding her smile, "well, I just got a job actually, my first one."  
She hoped she didn't sound like a spoiled brat, only getting her first job at this point in her life, but she was proud of herself, this was a huge step in the right direction.  
"What will you be doing?" He asked.

Hinata frowned, "Well, I'm going to be a maid. I've never done this sort of thing before, I'm quite nervous." And she was, she had been so caught up in her excitement to even think about what she might be doing, but she was resilient, she could do it.

Sabaku seemed to clear his throat before speaking, like he was trying to think of something to say.  
"I… I'm sure you will do just fine."

It's amazing how determined she felt after those couple of words. The only person who had believed in her was her mother… and now she was gone. All through her childhood right up to when she and her mother had left, all she had heard was "Don't disappoint me", "Try harder" and "Your sister is more accomplished than you will ever be".  
Hinata thought of her sister again, it's amazing how often she had after she left. Hanabi had always been the light in the family's life. Always improving, becoming a natural heiress, leader and most of all, a Hyuuga. Hanabi had done nothing wrong to Hinata though, not that she had much of a choice. Hinata hadn't seen her for a month before she left the compound, they had constantly been separated. The elders thought that Hanabi spending too much time with Hinata would make her soft and ruin her leadership abilities. She still revelled in her childhood memories of them playing together. They were together nearly all of the time before Hinata turned twelve years of age. Then they decided that Hinata wasn't Heiress material and they took Hanabi from her. She could still remember the look on Hanabi's face, the same look matching Hinata's, so distressed, angry, sad. It haunted her dreams sometimes.

Hinata shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was daydreaming too much these days, she needed to think straight if she was to do anything right in her new position.  
"T-thank you, Sabaku. That means a lot."

Hinata waited a few minutes before assuring herself that Sabaku wasn't going to speak any further, grabbed the Suna History book from the shelf and carried it over to the chair, she sunk into the soft fabric and started to read.

~~~  
After Hinata had fallen asleep yet again, Gaara had two thoughts in his head.  
One, does this female have the ability to sleep literally anywhere?  
Two, was he going to risk putting her in the spacious bed again? Last time it had taken so much of his willpower to leave her sleeping so unguardedly. She looked so relaxed, so serene. He felt a lightness in his chest whenever he thought of the fact that someone could be so comfortable around him to fall asleep in his presence. He thought of the other people who had slept around him, sleeping comfortably until he crushed them and felt their bones crack underneath the weight of his sand. He stared at his hands again. He shouldn't even be touching something so pure with the hands of a monster, the hands that had killed along with his surrounding sand. There had been blood dripping from literally every inch of him, and he was sitting here looking at a female with pure white skin, thinking of touching her, possibly even dirtying her with his bloodstained hands. He knew he was not that person anymore, he didn't even hear the monster calling out to him anymore, but it was too late and the damage was done. He choose that path and he will live with his past.  
Logical thinking outweighed his own hatred however, when he thought about the pain she would be in if she slept in the small chair all night. If he could prevent that pain, he would.

Listening to her breathing to ensure she was sleeping, he made his way over to her and gently picked her up, making sure none of her skin touched his. He looked down at her in his arms, so trusting. A soft smile crept up her lips as she held on tighter, unconsciously grabbing the shirt on his chest and breathed out "Sabaku". Gaara stood still. Shocked.  
Surely he was imagining things. Still, it made his body shiver, like a warm comforting breeze. Hinata didn't show any signs of waking up so he carried her to the large bed, pulling the covers over her. Again he stared at her, 'one last look before I go' he said to himself.  
It must have been another ten minutes of watching her breathe softly, looking like an angel surrounded by the devils colours. Gaara frowned and touched his own, fiery red hair. 'Fitting,' he thought to himself, 'devils colour for the devil himself.'  
He left her then, staying in his study doing paperwork until he saw the sun peeking over the horizon and then left for the tower, taking one last look at the peaceful girl as he went.

Gaara sat in his office forty minutes later, looking for an important document that Temari had requested in one of her letters back, 'well, good to know she's been doing actual work' he thought dryly. He looked over his desk, covered in half eaten food, his jacket on one edge. The whole room was a mess, covered in clothes, food, scrunched up documents, and copious amounts of dust, it was barely even liveable. He hadn't cared before but now he's decided to be more active in his village, he decided it needed a deep clean. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his quarters and went to find a maid.

~~~  
Hinata was just in time! When she woke up to the sun rising she knew she didn't have much time. The sun rose a lot earlier here than it did in Konoha, but she still had to run back to her house, clean herself up, dress in her uniform and get to work. By the time she arrived at the Tower she was dishevelled. She looked at her reflection in one of the windows to fix her clothes before she went in. She felt so uncomfortable in the short, frilly uniform. Usually she never wore something so revealing, she could see nearly her entire thighs! Luckily it went lower at the back, otherwise she'd never be able to show her face in this.  
Straightening her uniform and her back, Hinata walked into the Tower, head held high, face flaming.  
Luckily, a maid was right inside the Tower who directed Hinata to the head housekeeper's office. After knocking on the door softly and being granted entry, Hinata opened the door to a stiff, white haired woman, not unlike her first nanny. She looked stern and hard to please, Hinata swallowed as the fear crept up her spine again.  
"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyu—Hyuuga." Hinata grimaced at the sound of her own stutter. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I was told to come to you for instruction?" Yes, that was better. Sound like a normal person.  
"You are prepared to work hard, I hope? We can't have weak women here." God, even her voice was screeching, like a hawk about to swoop its prey. The stern woman had a constant frown line and lips that looked thin because of how straight she kept them. She had brown eyes that hardened as they took Hinata in, assessing, judging.  
"Y-Yes. I-I will do anything!" Hinata said quickly, feeling nervous under the stern woman's gaze. The woman just nodded her head.  
"W-What w-would you like me to d-do?" she stumbled out. Feeling tiny compared to the ram-rod straight woman in front of her. She unnerved her, made her feel six years old again.  
The woman stared straight into Hinata's eyes and a slightly evil glare came into them. She seemed to become more intimidating as the minutes ticked by and Hinata started finding it hard to breathe.  
"You will be assigned the Kazekage's office. You will clean everything, put all documents into alphabetical order and ensure that the Kazekage is satisfied. Am I clear?"  
Hinata breathed out in relief, this shouldn't be too hard. The office was a mess last time she went in there, but she knew her abilities and she knew it wouldn't be that bad. 'Plus, I'll get to see _him_ again.' She thought, blush starting to stain her cheeks.  
"Y-Yes, of c-course!"  
After the woman had told Hinata where to find the cleaning products and the Kazekage's office (like she didn't already know), Hinata went off, her steps a little lighter.  
She didn't understand why the maids all looked horrified, but she was sure it was something about her so she just kept her head down and continued on her way, not letting them upset her day. This was the first day of her job and it was going to be great!


	10. Chapter 10

**User: mbali , thankyou for the feedback. One thing I will say is that it's not supposed to be exactly like the anime. Hinata stutters when she is not used to someone, nervous, embarrassed or scared/upset. It gets better as she gets more comfortable. I hope this chapter answers some of your reviews.  
It may be a little all over the place as I've had a hectic week at uni and the minimal spare time I've had, I've rushed through this.  
** **To make up for it, it is longer than all of the rest and answers some of the questions you guys have been asking.  
** **Feel free to give feedback, good or bad, and tell me if you enjoyed it.  
WARNING: This chapter may be upsetting or triggering for some people. It contains assault and if you know that you can't handle that, please do not read.  
** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be eating so many two minute noodles.**_

Gaara had his head down at his desk, looking at all the paperwork he has to do. He talked to the councilmembers about giving him more responsibility and though they were very reluctant, he managed to get what he needed. He knew that there was more he needed to do, but he would ease into it. Making too many changes so shortly would scare the councilmembers, and even though he was Kazekage he needed their approval for most things, scaring them might cause them to overthrow him, and he couldn't have that until he had changes made. He wasn't going to let the villagers live in constant fear of starvation or losing their business because a couple of old men are stuck in their ways. He knew none of them enjoyed having him as Kazekage, but it was his right and they had no reason to overthrow him since he hadn't been on a rampage since he attained the position. He wish his sister was here to help him make these decisions, but he still hadn't proved to her that he had changed and he couldn't do that by taking her away from the man she stayed in Konoha for. Perhaps he could send a missive to Kankoro, he saw more of the new Gaara than Temari had before she left for negotiations. That's why Kankoro had left, because he knew that Gaara now didn't need him to stop the monster from killing the villagers. He could control himself now.  
Gaara took out another piece of paper and scribbled a couple of words. After putting his official Kazekage seal on it, Gaara turned towards the window and signalled for the messenger bird to take it to his brother.  
When the bird had taken the missive with instructions, Gaara heard that soft knock on his door again. He sighed, now he would have to deal with a cowering, fearful maid as she cleaned up his office while he tried to work. Hopefully he could just stay behind his desk and not frighten her too much that she neglects to put his papers in the correct order.  
"Enter." He said gruffly, thinking of ways that he could appear as small as possible so his office could get the cleaning it desperately needed.

The door opened slightly and a tuft of dark blue hair came out of the side. Gaara's stomach gave that same sort of jumping response it had last time and he covered it with his hand, willing it to go away.  
Next came her small head and the pearl white eyes that he had been thinking about non-stop since she had walked into his small house.  
"U-Um. I-I've come to c-clean your office?" She said hesitantly. She didn't appear frightened, just unsure. Like she was waiting for a cruel joke that had been played on her. After Gaara had just nodded at her, willing himself not to speak, she opened the door wider and walked through, broom in hand and cleaning products in the other.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed her outfit, surely it wasn't that short on the other maids. Hinata seemed to fill it out more than it should have been, it perfectly showing her curves, her slim waist and nearly her entire thighs. It was a black dress with a frilly white apron and it almost looked like lingerie. He could tell she thought the same way as she seemed very uncomfortable in it, it was a large change from her baggy clothes or long dress that he had first seen her wear. This was not the standard uniform and he was sure someone had played a joke on Hinata without her even realizing it. She looked amazing, he wasn't going to lie. He had never felt such a powerful attraction to a woman before in his life, her pinking cheeks just adding to her innocent charm. He wouldn't let this go, however, and he tore his eyes away from her and pulled out another piece of paper, going to complain to his head of staff. He had never liked the woman, too strict for sure, but she was always professional. There's no way she saw Hinata and couldn't tell that she wasn't wearing proper attire, it could have even been her idea.

Gaara motioned for Hinata to start cleaning and starting furiously writing his letter, telling himself to stay concentrated on his work and not stare at her the entire time she was in his office.

It was going to be a long day.

It was going to be a long day.  
Hinata sighed. Last time she had come here she had been so nervous she didn't realize how messy it was. There was clothes, food and random pieces of paper all around the room, not to mention a frowning Kazekage behind his intimidating desk. She wasn't scared of him, but she felt like she was intruding on his space. He seemed to ignore her but every now and then he'd look up and their eyes would lock. He seemed familiar, but she knew she had only met him the once, and she would have remembered those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.  
Hinata picked up the bin and put all the food scraps in it, finding so much food left on the plates. Did this man ever finish eating his food? He was thin, but he didn't look starving. Next were his clothes, they were strewn all over the floor of the room, his desk, leading up to the door for his room.  
Hinata picked up a few clothes, hauling them over her arm. She would have to take them to the laundry, she wrinkled her nose as she aired them out and dust flew everywhere. One pair of pants had been eaten by moths and Hinata didn't know what to do.  
"K-Kazekage. S-Should I throw these in the b-bin?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Holding the moth eaten pants out so the Kazekage could clearly see why she was asking. Her face flamed when she realized where exactly the moths had eaten, somewhere that could not be repaired.  
She swore she saw a tinge of pink come into his face when he saw them, but it was gone in a second and he just nodded his affirmation.  
Picking up the clothes had been hard, especially some of his robes as they were incredibly heavy. She wondered how the Kazekage even wore these without breaking a sweat, but then she realized she had never actually seen him wear them. She had seen him in the casual clothes he wore today. A dark red shirt and dark red pants, with a harness around his shoulders and middle, it suited him perfectly with his red hair and dark rings around his eyes. He had such a powerful presence no matter what he wore. He could probably wear her maids outfit and still look good.  
The image that came into her head after that thought made her laugh out loud. She tried to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing further but instead she got a whole face full of the Kazekage's robes that she had picked up. Immediately she threw them back on the floor in shock, her senses still aware of the musky, woodland scent coming off of them, knowing he must have worn them not too long ago. Her face was beet red as she quickly scooped all the clothes in her hands again and walked as fast as possible out of the door to the laundry.

This was not how she expected her day to go.

~~~  
Gaara didn't know what had just happened. Hinata had been picking up his clothes and then started laughing, and then sniffing his clothes.  
Perhaps she is daft? He thought to himself. He thought about her handling his clothing, he could smell his scent mixing with the soft lillies that seemed to surround her. He was getting no work done, he knew he could easily send for another maid and dismiss Hinata from this job but part of him didn't want to. She had such a relaxing atmosphere and already the office air seemed cleaner, fresher, easier to breathe. He contented himself with the fact that she had opened the window earlier, thus allowing the warm air to float through the room.  
He remembered her laugh again, the soft tinkling sound swam around his head. He wondered what she had been so amused by. A voice inside his head told him that she was laughing at him, that she was taunting him, hurting him in her mind. He didn't completely believe the voice anymore, but he still felt his stomach churn at the thought, still unused to these strange effects. Before he had never experienced things like anxiety or the swirling excitement In his stomach since his childhood. He had locked up all of his emotions, forgot how to feel. He remembered fear, of course. Fear of assassins, fear of never being loved, and fear of the dark even. But he hadn't felt it since he had decided not to feel a thing anymore. The only excitement he had gotten was right before a kill, especially when they decided to put up a fight, he liked those moments the most. Just thinking about it made Gaara close his eyes and meditate so he wouldn't get the urge again. He knew he wouldn't go on a rampage, but he didn't want to lose the control he had worked so hard to get back. He relaxed and thought about all the reasons he became Kazekage and what he wants to do to improve the village. He didn't realize that he was exhausted to the point of sleep until he woke up later that night with his head on his desk, inside a clean office, covered with the soft quilt from his bed.  
His first thought was how defenceless he had been. He knew that his ability to control the sand would protect him even when he slept, an ultimate defense it was called. But the sand hadn't protected him from someone draping a quilt over him, which had never happened before. He wondered if he was sick, but he didn't feel the drowsily numb feeling which he usually did when he had an illness.  
He then thought of who would get close enough, even touch him, to cover him in a blanket? There was only one person who would have dared. Even now he could still make out the sweet scent of lilies surrounding the room. He closed his eyes and thought of the blue haired female and imagined her draping the soft quilt over him, even tucking it in to ensure it didn't fall off of his back. He felt a warmth light inside of his chest. 'Perhaps,' he thought to himself, 'she won't run. Perhaps I can tell her who I am and she'll stay around me.' As soon as the thought entered his head, however, the voice came alive again, calling him all types of a fool. Of course she would get close when she didn't know what kind of sick monster he was. As soon as she found out she'd leave you, she'd look at you with those eyes full of fear and she would leave.  
Gaara stood, shaking the quilt off of his shoulders. He just wouldn't tell her. He'd see her while she works in his tower, and when she finds out and runs away, he'll still see her at night, in the comfort of his little house. He wondered if she'd be there now, but he decided to stay in the tower, figuring he'd get more work done if he wasn't distracted by her presence.

~~~  
Hinata had gone to the little house in the clearing, thinking to tell Sabaku about her day. When she realized that he wasn't there she tried to relax and have that same comfortable feeling but it just wouldn't come. After waiting an hour, Hinata went home. She thought about the red-head who had fallen asleep by the time she had returned from the laundry. He had looked so peaceful, so… childlike. It was like seeing an entirely different side to the stoic and controlled Kazekage. He didn't look so powerful or intimidating while he was asleep. The heat had died down by the time she had gotten into the office and was replaced by a cold breeze. After shutting the window she had argued with herself whether or not to wake up the peaceful man but she decided against it. Anyone who fell asleep with their head on newly inked letters needed their rest, so she carried the large quilt over to him and laid it over his shoulders, hopefully he wouldn't fire her for the familiarity.  
Hinata felt lonely as she came back to her house in the village. It was quiet and cold. She wished she had someone who she could tell about her day, but she'll just have to wait until tomorrow.  
As she laid herself out on the little bed she wondered what she'll be asked to do tomorrow, feeling a pang of disappointment at the thought of not seeing the Kazekage again. It was a large tower, and the chances of her getting to work around him were minimal, especially since she had used all of her power to thoroughly clean the office. Her bones ached and she wished for a hot bath.  
She walked through town to the local bathhouse and wrung her fingers together. Last time she had come here she had been denied entry, instead she had found a small lake of water to bathe herself in. Sometimes it was freezing when she had to go at night, her teeth would chatter and her bones would ache worse. Her mother had always valued cleanliness, but after she had died, they had banned her from the bathhouse so she had to find alternative options. But right now she couldn't stomach the thought of the freezing cool water, so she would ditch her pride and beg for a hot bath if she had to. Her mother had left emergency money that she could use to pay the meagre fare, since she wouldn't have been paid yet.  
When she made it to the front desk, she gave the lady a tentative smile, still feeling the nerves threatening to bubble out of her.  
"U-Um.. C-Can I-I p-pay for a b-b-bath?" Hinata inwardly cringed at the stutter becoming so prominent. This was a bad start. Even before her mother's death, the villagers had always been wary of her stutter, along with her white eyes. They had said she was a bad look for the village, dumb and blind.  
"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" The lady asked. Hinata's heart stopped, thinking that someone recognised her from the past and then chided herself again. This lady had met her before, she would have remembered her then.  
"Y-Yes."  
The ladies eyes seemed to grow and she even stuttered a bit, "W-Well of course you can. And it's on the house. You can come here anytime no problem. Be our guest."  
Hinata seemed a bit taken aback by this, not entirely sure if she was playing a joke on her or being serious. The lady even looked frightened.  
"Please use our bath and relax. Here, have some free soap."  
Hinata took it warily, and then followed the lady to the female bathing area. She was reluctant but the moment she saw the hot, steamy water her muscles started to relax. Finally, a nice warm bath.

As soon as her body touched the water, Hinata sunk down. Revelling in the warmth and the way it seeped into her bones, taking away the ache from the long day. Another woman came into the bath then and also started relaxing.  
"Hey! You're Hinata, aren't you? How are you?" Said the bright brunette. Hinata took a while to place her but then remembered the kind nurse at the hospital.  
"M-Matsuri, how nice to see you. I-I am doing well, and you?" She was more comfortable around the nurse, she treated Hinata like an old friend instead of just a patient. Hinata was thankful, perhaps now she would feel the same sort of comfort she would get with Sabaku.  
"I'm doing great now with this bath! What did you get up to today?" Her smile was infectious and Hinata relaxed a bit more.  
"I-I had my first day at the K-kazekage Tower today. It went really well."  
A sly grin worked up Matsuri's face and she eyed Hinata with a knowing look. "Did you see the Kazekage?"  
She could feel her cheeks heating up and hoped Matsuri thought it was from the heat of the bath. "Y-Yes I worked in his office."  
"He looks nice, doesn't he? With his dark hair and gorgeous eyes. You're lucky to be close to him."  
Hinata looked at her quizzically, "I-I wouldn't call it b-being close. H-He was just there while I worked."

Matsuri laughed, her eyes landing on the poor blue-haired girl. He still hadn't told her who brought her into the hospital. Glowing eyes and anxious face. The Kazekage looked like death when he brought her in, growling for the best treatment as fast as they could. Matsuri had known Gaara through his brother, Kankoro, and she hadn't seen him ever look that way. Though she could still imagine him being a killer, she knew the way he looked after this girl showed his character now. He hadn't gone on a rampage since becoming Kazekage, and though there hadn't been huge changes, people had started having more food to eat and more jobs became available in the village and it grew. No one was starved – unless it was by the council's suggestion – and they always had work. The Kazekage has definitely changed, it's a shame that the village still holds him in such fear, probably since they haven't seen him since his last rampage.  
Matsuri looked at the blushing girl, thinking of how lucky she was. She knew from the way he looked at her that the Kazekage held feelings for Hinata. She wondered when he would tell her, or if he would tell her.  
Matsuri almost considered telling her now, but figured she'd let them find each other on their own.  
What she really wanted to know was when Kankoro was coming back, the bastard. Gaara, the Kazekage was attractive, but Kankoro was the one she loved. They had been friends nearly all of their life and she had pined for him like a schoolgirl. Just before he left they had been talking outside on the roof of the tower, watching the stars and talking about everything. He was always so happy-go-lucky but he was serious when he wanted to be. He talked about how he was worried that his brother would never find someone because of his past, even though he had definitely changed. She still remembered exactly what he had said.

 _"I'm scared, Matty. He was never shown love, doesn't even know what love is. I want him to have that feeling, but I don't know if any girl would look at him, really look at him, and see past a monster. He's really changed now. The other day he even made a joke and nearly smiled, and he's really trying to become a better person. That Naruto kid really changed him for the better. I just wish that I could help him."  
Matsuri cupped his painted face with her hand and looked into his eyes.  
"Just love him like you're doing now, Kankoro, which is helping him. You're an amazing brother, most guys wouldn't have stayed with him after all he's done. But you saw past that. I'm sure someone else will see past that too."  
Kankoro had looked at her then, really looked at her. He looked like he was about to say something but instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was amazing, just what she had been waiting for.  
Then he left._

Left to go find other women and kiss them too, Matsuri frowned. Bastard.

~~~  
Hinata watched the woman go from incredibly friendly to dreamy to downright menacing in the space of thirty seconds and was really confused.  
"U-Um are you o-okay? Matsuri?" She asked tentatively.  
Matsuri seemed to break out of whatever she was thinking and gave Hinata another one of her friendly smiles.  
"Of course! Sorry I was in my own head for a bit there."  
"I-It's okay." Hinata smiled back at her. She was so easy to like, to get along with. Hinata hoped she could become friends with the friendly woman.  
"About Ga- the Kazekage, don't be scared of him, okay? He has a past but he's really good now and he's done a lot for the village, even though the villagers don't really appreciate it. Try to look at the real him." She said, looking at Hinata very carefully, watching for any outward signs.

Hinata blushed again, confused to as why Matsuri, as well as Naruto, were asking this of her.  
"I-I don't think he's a bad person. W-What is his past?"  
Matsuri seemed to think long and hard about this, sinking a bit lower in the public bath and biting her lip. "I think he should be the one to tell you himself. But until then, please just take care of him."  
Tilting her head a bit to the side, Hinata watched as Matsuri waited for her answer and then nodded at her.  
"Oh, and if a man called Kankoro comes by the Tower, let me know straight away. I need to have a word with him."  
Hinata knew of Kankoro, had never talked to him but she saw him around town, a different lady each time on his arm. She nodded again. If she could do this for Matsuri, maybe they'd become friends, and Hinata would love to be friends with this friendly nurse.

For the rest of their time spent in the bath, Matsuri told Hinata about her day at the hospital and they spoke about nothing important. It was just what Hinata needed to end her day. After they parted – and Matsuri gave Hinata a big hug, something she'd missed – Hinata fell into a sound sleep. Dreaming of Red-headed Kazekage's and deep voices that make a cold house feel like home.

Hinata went to work the next day, dressed again in her small, revealing outfit to be greeted by the head of staff herself, holding out the proper uniform with a grumbled apology. Hinata hadn't realized that her uniform wasn't standard and grew beet red, knowing that the Kazekage had seen her in such an embarrassing state. As she'd thought, she didn't get assigned anywhere near the Kazekage and instead spent her day hanging out washing in the warm breeze. In Suna, wet clothes took no time at all to dry and the staff had to be careful they weren't out that long, otherwise they'd become stiff and unusable. Although Hinata had done very little washing, and especially not this much, it took her barely any time to get the hang of it, and soon she was enjoying herself. Humming quietly she didn't notice Gaara watching her from his bedroom window.

~~~  
Gaara watched as the girl lifted heavy sheets and piles of clothing onto the long washing lines without breaking a sweat. She was obviously stronger than she looked and he wondered if she had been trained at the compound. The Hyuuga were well known for two things, their artistry and their amazing power of sight, which activated could help them see at a 360 degree angle up to three miles. Gaara didn't think that they would allow anyone, especially not from the main family, out of the compound if they had that power, so he guessed she didn't possess it.  
She looked happy, he realized. Compared to the girl he had met in the forestry he found she had grown so much in a short period of time. Now wearing the proper maids outfit, Hinata looked like she belonged here. He was able to spot her though, and he could hear her humming through his open window.  
He was glad he got most of his work done last night – not sleeping for very long had its advantages – as he didn't think he'd get much work done today. Last night after he had awakened, he got the head of staff out of her own slumber and berated her for allowing Hinata to wear improper work clothes, the look of fear in her eyes was enough to know that she would comply with his order to give Hinata more appropriate wear.  
He had also gotten a message back from Kankoro and another from Temari, they would both be returning soon and he was glad. Things would run smoother when they got here. He also hoped to talk to Kankoro about these things he had been experiencing, hoping that he could give him some answers.  
He watched as the blue haired female disappeared from sight and went back to his work.

The day went quickly and he left at sunset to get to the clearing. He didn't realize his own anticipation to talk to Hinata again, only that it felt right being there. It was his spot, after all. It had nothing to do with the person who kept entering his thoughts.  
He waited in his secret room after he had lit the fire in the library and caught the smell of her before she entered through the door. Her light footsteps sounded along the wooden boards until she came into the library and peeked into it.  
"Sabaku, are you here?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, I am here. Welcome home."  
She smiled again and walked towards the fire, warming her hands before sitting in the chair.  
"I'm home. Did you have a good day?"  
'Is this what people talk about?' He thought to himself. Feeling again that sense of rightness. He hadn't talked to her since the other night and had often caught himself wanting to in the two days she had worked at the tower. He had never had these sort of mundane conversations with anyone, not even his siblings. Kankoro had tried, but he'd always responded with a nod or grunt. Naruto never had mundane conversations, his vibrant personality always making things exciting. This felt nice though, something normal, not forced. He knew that this was something he could become comfortable with and held himself back. He knew not to get accustomed to the comfort, he knew she'd leave eventually. He'd still participate however.  
"I did, did you?" He answered back, hoping that it was adequate.  
When her eyes lit up he knew it had been, and felt a sense of accomplishment. Conversation didn't come easily to him. "I-I did have a good day. I was on the roof, hanging out washing. Did you know you can see all across Suna at the top of the tower? I-It's beautiful," she became quiet as she said the last bit, "I wish I could show it to you."  
Gaara knew exactly what it was like at the top of the tower, as he went there many nights when he didn't come here to help him breathe. She didn't need to know that though.  
"Did you see the Kazekage?" He couldn't help himself but asked. Part of him needed to know what she thought of him, even if it was fear, he could handle fear.  
"I…" He watched strangely as her face became pink and she started twisting her fingers, "I did. I actually c-cleaned his office yesterday."  
He didn't know what to make of her sudden change in behaviour so he asked more.  
"What did you think of him?" He asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant. He was relieved to hear his voice come out as stoic as ever as he felt his gut tighten. He didn't know why her opinion mattered so much to him. Probably because he wanted her to see him as a human being, instead of a monster. It was different having someone who isn't afraid of him and he wanted to know why. Even if she didn't know of his past, his looks still terrified people. He was the Red Demon, after all.

"I… I think he's nice. He gave me a job and didn't seem at all discouraged when I hadn't done anything like it before." She paused before her face softened, "I t-think he must have been tired. He fell asleep with his head on his desk while I was doing laundry. He doesn't talk, just n-nods but that's okay. It's a comfortable silence." Then a horrified look came over her face and Gaara felt his spine stiffen again. "I-I didn't mention! T-They played a j-joke on m-me and got me to w-wear a d-different outfit than I was supposed to. I c-can't believe I was a-around the Kazekage all day in such a… Revealing uniform. I-I feel so h-humiliated." It seemed to all hit her at once and she put her head in her hands. "W-What is he going t-to think of me?" she said, muffled.  
Gaara relaxed again. He had already warned the head of staff that if anyone dared to even look at Hinata the wrong way that they would be punished. He knew it wouldn't happen again, something good from having everyone be terrified of you.  
"I doubt he even noticed. I heard the maids don't even come near him." He said the last part to make her feel better, even though it was true he didn't want to reveal too much of himself. The first bit, however, was a complete lie. Gaara _had_ noticed the way she filled out the short, busty uniform and it did strange things to his blood. He imagined it again, seeing her blue hair against the nearly see through shirt and short skirt with an equally skimpy apron over the top made him feel that strange way again. Apparently she had worn another white top underneath, but it didn't hide much of her curves. He didn't want her to know that, however. He was trying to calm her, not make her feel worse, especially if she knew he was… Attracted to her.  
"Y-You think so?" He grunted in reply and she seemed to take that as affirmation.  
Hinata visibly relaxed again, apparently easy to sedate. "I think I may have made a f-friend today," she started again, "Matsuri, a nurse who treated me in hospital. She asked me to look after the Kazekage as well, I don't know why people keep asking me. I've barely spoken to him."  
Oh, if only she knew.  
"As well? Who else asked you?" Gaara asked, wondering why anyone was asking her to look after him, he didn't need anyone to look after him. Especially this nurse, he didn't even know her apart from when they met at the hospital. Even then, he was so worried about saving Hinata he didn't even notice her.  
Hinata looked away thoughtfully, "Naruto, the man I was supposed to m-marry. Apparently he's f-friends with the Kazekage but he asked me to look after him as well."  
Naruto, he should have guessed. He had briefly told Naruto that she had talked to him without fear and he was already setting her up as his babysitter. He wondered if that was why she didn't complain when she got assigned to clean his office, perhaps she was doing this out of kindness to Naruto. "Will you look after him?" He had to ask.  
"I… I will," Gaara knew it, of course it wouldn't be for- "But not b-because of Naruto or Matsuri. The Kazekage has helped me and has been kind to me. E-Even speaking to Matsuri today confirmed that he's been a good Kazekage. I want to l-look after him, maybe even…."  
"Yes?" He asked, wanting to know the end of that sentence as much as his next breath depended on it.  
"Maybe even become f-friends with him." He watched as her face flamed up again, what a strange reaction. So, she wanted to become friends with him, he didn't understand why. He gave nothing in the way of friendship, he didn't understand why Naruto was friends with him, apart from their history.  
"Friends?" If possible, her face became redder. It made her look even softer, more angelic. He wished he knew what caused it to happen, so he could make it happen more. She gave a small nod and a smile and Gaara knew then, that he would give anything to be her friend if she looked at him like that when she knew who he was.  
"You know… if you become friends, you might even call him by his name." He didn't know where he was taking this, but he was hoping it would have the outcome he wished for.  
"H-his n-na-name?" she stuttered out, her face a constant shade of red now, Gaara revelled in the fact that he had somehow caused it, but hoped it wasn't from something bad. "I-I d-d-don't even know his n-name."  
He knew he could stop this here, pretend like he hadn't even said anything. But somewhere deep down inside of him wanted to open up just this bit to the woman in front of him, to see how she would react, if she would piece it together.  
"His name is Gaara." It was softly said, but she must have heard it as her mouth opened up into an 'o' shape. He could see her test the name on her lips again, like she had done when he had told her the pseudo name. "Gaara." She said after a while, a wistful look coming onto her face, and it seemed a part of his shell had completely broken off and another, more human part of him, came to the light. He watched as the sand danced slightly at his feet, feeling the things in his chest at the moment.  
He wished he could go out and reveal himself but he knew this was enough, would always be enough. He could spend the rest of his life hearing his name on her lips inside of his head.

~~~  
They settled into their routine silence and spent the rest of the night each doing their own thinking.  
Hinata kept thinking about the Kazekage. 'So his name is Gaara… It's nice.' She felt her face heat again. Damn her easy embarrassment, she wish she could control it but instead it happened at the worst times. Hinata couldn't lie easily because of it, which had been a problem with her mother. When she had asked Hinata if she'd made any friends in the village, Hinata had of course said yes with enthusiasm, her face becoming red and her stutter becoming more pronounced. Her mother knew straight away, Hinata could see the recognition in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Hinata had gone to bed on her own that night, feeling weary after another long day and looking forward to tomorrow. She was glad she got to speak to Sabaku tonight, he always made her feel better, even with his gruff replies. She could tell he wasn't used to speaking to people, but neither was she. She was constantly surprised that she could speak without stuttering around him, but it was probably because she had never seen him.  
Again she felt the urge to see past the bookcase and look at him, but she knew that it would give away her most valued secret, and break his trust. She couldn't do that, not to her only friend.

She woke up again the next morning and he was gone, she went to work and did normal things, such as clean and hang laundry, not seeing the Kazekage again. She knew that it would probably be like this for a while and chided herself for feeling another pang of disappointment. She must really enjoy looking at him, he was incredibly handsome, for she had never really had a conversation with him. And why would she? She was a maid, he was a Kazekage! Still she couldn't keep herself from looking around every now and then, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  
She was tired by the time she finished work so she went to the bathhouse again, hoping to scrub the dirt out of her skin. She didn't have to pay, yet again, wondering why the lady had suddenly changed her attitude towards Hinata, but she didn't question her about it in case she changed her mind again.  
She met Matsuri in the womens area again, who immediately started a conversation with her, speaking about each of their days and enjoying each other's company. They spent most of the time learning more about each other, Matsuri about her past and Hinata about her mother. Even though Hinata was comfortable with Matsuri, she didn't trust anyone enough to tell them about her past. She wondered if she ever would.  
Before they parted, Hinata remembered something she had heard the maids talking about. "I-I heard today that the m-man you wanted to know about, K-Kankoro, w-will be arriving tomorrow." She noted that Matsuri's eyes had lit up, and she looked somewhat furious. It was confusing because she looked equally happy and angry and Hinata didn't know if telling her was the right thing to do.  
"I-Is everything a-alright, Matsuri?" she asked quietly, wishing she knew what was going on in the brunettes head.  
She just looked at Hinata and smiled, "I think I might come at see you at the Tower tomorrow, what time do you have a break?" Hinata told her when she went for lunch and arranged to meet on the roof of the tower. Hinata asked how she would get there but Matsuri just said that she knew the guards and they would let her in. She didn't ask any more questions, she was sure that if Matsuri wanted to explain she would.  
Hinata left after saying goodbye and went to her own little house, feeling incredibly weary she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

She started the day like any other, she went to work, did the job she was assigned to and the whole day she was excited to see Matsuri, thinking how nice it would be to have lunch with another person. She was always wistful of the groups the maids had, and she had even tried to start up conversations with some of them, but they had looked at her like she had sprouted horns and made some inane excuse not to eat lunch with her. She looked at her meagre portioned onigiri and sighed. She was running out of the food Naruto had bought her and hoped that Matsuri wouldn't ask her about it. She had enough for another two lunches and dinners if she reduced the portion size a bit more, but she knew soon enough that she would have to end up begging in front of the grocer to buy more. The thought was discouraging, but necessary. She needed to eat to have the strength to work and she couldn't do that without tossing out the little pride she had left. She continued her day in a more sombre mood, but when her break finally arrived she felt the excitement stirring again. By the time she had made it up to the roof, Matsuri had already arrived and laid out a spread of food. Hinata felt ashamed to bring out her own lunch but as soon as she had decided not to eat, her stomach rumbled. Matsuri just giggled and her face flamed. "Come, sit Hinata. I made enough food for both of us, I need to apologize."  
Hinata sat and looked at Matsuri quizzically, no idea what she was apologizing for. "When I asked you to have lunch with me, I'm afraid I had another motive." Hinata nodded, "When you mentioned Kankoro coming home I was hoping to use you to have an excuse to see him again." She explained the last time she saw him, leaving out the bits about Gaara.  
"I'm really sorry, Hinata. I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I do really enjoy spending time with you. I hope we're still friends." Matsuri looked so contrite and Hinata couldn't help but put her arms around her.  
"O-Of course we're friends! I'm just happy to be eating lunch with someone, regardless of the reasons." They both smiled at each other and started eating, quickly turning to friendly conversation. They sat up there for about fifteen minutes before they heard voices coming and quickly stood up. In through the door to the roof came none other than the Kazekage himself and the man that Matsuri was now furiously glaring at, Kankoro.  
Hinata could do nothing but watch as Matsuri launched herself at the painted man, hitting him square in the jaw and pushing him a couple of paces back. They watched as Kankoro and Matsuri stood there looking at each other, one with a bloody lip and the other with tears in her eyes.  
"You bastard! How dare you just leave?! At least tell me that you're going. And that kiss! You kissed me and left!" She angrily swiped the tears from her face as he just stood there, shocked.  
Kankoro watched her for a few more seconds, apparently deciding whether or not she was going to hit him again. They all watched as he gave a big grin and wrapped his arms around her. "Matty! I missed you too."

Shocked. They were all shocked. Gaara most of all. He just stood there and watched as Matsuri's face turned pink and she buried her head in his brother's shoulder. When he suggested coming to the roof, he thought it would be a private place where he could talk about the things he's been feeling. He never once imagined he would find the object of his thoughts up here, and that he would witness a domestic straight afterwards. Now he stared intently, trying to work out the reason why female's faces became pink. It never usually happened around him, so he was confused as to why Hinata's face became heated when she talked about him, as the Kazekage. He looked over at her now, finding her eyes already on him, the pink already spreading over her delicate cheekbones. "Good a-afternoon." She said quietly. Gaara, not sure how to respond in this situation and still not willing to give himself away just nodded at her. She looked as uncomfortable as himself after witnessing the strange reunion. He looked over at Kankoro and saw him brushing the left over tears from the nurses face. Knowing that his brother would appreciate the privacy, he motioned Hinata to follow him.  
As they walked past, he did something unusual for him. He laid a hand on Kankoro's shoulder and nodded at him when they caught each other's eyes. Kankoro smiled at him and Gaara felt like he had achieved a new level of humanity. He didn't know why he did it, but he had seen others receive encouragement- or reassurance- this exact way and his brother seemed to appreciate it.  
Hinata followed him through the building, looking unsure of what they were doing. She followed him halfway to his office before she said something. "U-Um, excuse me, w-will you need me for anything else?" She said, again softly. She seemed to have more courage when speaking with him at the house and he felt a small pang of frustration that she didn't feel as comfortable around the real him. Perhaps it was his looks that frightened her, or maybe she could smell the blood that will forever be imbedded into his pores. Either way he wished it wasn't so.  
He heard her still following him to the entrance of his office and she asked the question again.  
It was crazy but he didn't want her to leave just yet. He hadn't seen her at the little house last night and he felt a strange loneliness when she wasn't there. It wasn't a good sign how much she affected him, and he was scared how low his guard was around her. He wished he knew how to stop the way he reacted around her because it was confusing him.  
He opened the door to his office, already covered in clothes and paper scraps after just a day. He motioned her inside and told her to clean with a muffled voice.  
"Oh, o-of course." She sounded somewhat disappointed and that confused him more. What had she been expecting? Was she as confused as he was? He wished he knew more.

After sitting at his desk and trying to work as she cleaned and dusted the room, spreading her scent all over his furniture, a knock sounded on the door. Gaara went to stand but Hinata was already there, holding the door open so he could see his sisters shocked face.  
He could see his sister sizing Hinata up with her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't make any comments, sometimes people were as scared of Temari as they were of him.  
"Who the hell are you?" She shook her pointed finger at Hinata, looking between her and Gaara.  
Gaara just crossed his arms and shot Temari a warning glare, one that she either missed – or more likely – completely ignored.  
"Why the hell are you in my brother's office? Are you a spy?" she continued. Hinata just looked wildly around her, hoping for some sort of back up from the Kazekage.  
"I-I'm j-just a maid. I-I was cleaning." Hinata said quietly, hoping that the blonde, wild-haired woman would take that as enough.  
Still she looked furious and unconvinced, today seemed to be a very exhausting day. But it always was when the siblings all came under the same roof. Temari's voice shook as she spoke, seemingly trying to hold back her fierce temper. "Why would a _Hyuuga_ ," her voice spat out the word, "Be cleaning the office of the Kazekage, in Suna?"  
'I would also like to hear the answer for that.' Thought Gaara, he was definitely curious and had wanted to bring it up many times, but couldn't find a way without making Hinata suspicious. But Hinata just started breathing heavily, eyes going wild she started running out the door when Temari blocked her. Then she fainted.

"Temari, let her go." Gaara said calmly, walking up to Hinata and lifting her out of his sister's arms to place her on the bed in his bedroom. He could feel Temari's disbelieving eyes following him as he carried the small woman as gently as possible, trying not to jolt her awake. "Don't." He said gruffly as Temari started getting out her binding tools. As soon as he closed the connecting door, Temari started.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why is there a Hyuuga here? Who is she? How do you know her? How do you know she isn't a spy sent from the Hyuuga's? We have a peace treaty with Konoha, but we both know that can be broken by individual clans. She doesn't have the scarring on her forehead from the Caged Bird Seal, so she must be a spy from the main house."  
Gaara waited patiently for his sister to stop ranting. He knew that to interrupt her while she was speaking would just make her point seem more valid. When she did, she quietly went down into the chair next to the desk and looked smaller, as if she had made a grave mistake speaking up to Gaara.  
He sat opposite her and linked his fingers together. "I understand your concern, Temari. But Hinata is no spy." Though it would make sense why she felt so comfortable around him, Gaara thought darkly, but he banished the thought as soon as it came. "She and her mother came to the village and have been peaceful until her mother died a few weeks ago. I sent you a missive about her, the woman who the councilmembers wanted to marry off to Naruto Uzumaki. I gave her a position in the tower." He spoke of every detail, leaving out the bit where she had come to his little house, and their true first meeting, saying instead that she came to his office, which wasn't truly a lie.  
Temari expressed the same curiosity as Naruto had. "She came to your office?!" Temari looked immediately contrite afterwards, "I mean, Gaara that's great. It means that the villagers are finally getting used to you."  
Gaara didn't want to disappoint her, so he just nodded his head.  
"So what are we going to do about the Hyuuga? We can't keep her here if we don't know why she left, it could break the treaty." She looked worried and Gaara just nodded again.  
"Wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with the Nara." He said softly and her face turned beet red. Temari sputtered, clearly unused to Gaara speaking this way, or perhaps she thought she was being secretive about her long meetings with the spikey haired man. "I-I-I don't know what you mean! There's nothing between me and that boring man, nothing." Gaara would have believed her, if she wasn't denying it so vehemently. "Anyway, stop trying to change the subject. Something has to be done about this girl. Let me talk to her, maybe I can find out why she's here and we can go from there."  
Gaara looked at her with a warning glance, meaning clear in his eyes. "I won't hurt her, Gaara, I'll play nice. Promise."  
As much as Gaara was wary of his sisters 'niceness', he supposed he did need to find out why she was here, and he didn't suppose she was going to tell him. So he told Temari she could talk to the blue-haired Hyuuga, but only if she was calm and didn't accuse her of anything until she knew the entire story. Temari quickly agreed, probably as curious as he was, and left to go wake her up.  
Gaara sat back in his chair, hoping he made the right decision, and that he wouldn't scare her away.

~~~  
Hinata had woken in the large bed, disoriented. Temari could see when the memories all came rushing back to her, because she sat up in bed, eyes darting back and forth until they landed on the blonde, spikey-haired woman in front of her. She didn't move a muscle, scared that the woman would strike first and ask questions later.  
They sat there and looked at each other for another minute, both waiting to see the other one make the first move. Temari sighed and leaned back, still keeping eyes locked on Hinata.  
"Don't worry, I won't bite. I have strict orders from the Kazekage that you are not to be hurt." She relaxed, still wary.  
"We need to know why you're here. We have a new peace treaty with Konoha, and if we're harbouring a fugitive we'll need to tell them," Hinata gulped " _if_ you don't have good reason to be here. But we won't tell them until we find out and decided whether you have solid reasoning or not."  
Temari crossed her legs and propped her arms up on them, studying the woman. It was surprising to see Gaara defend someone, to say the least. He even picked her up, as delicate as someone would a child. She also couldn't believe the woman had been in his office, seemingly unaffected by the mere presence of him. She knew Gaara had changed – she didn't know it was that much, however – but she knew that the villagers hadn't accepted him because of his past. She could understand, Gaara had been terrifying at the best of times and it will take a long time to repair the damage he has caused to the village, but she could see he was trying his best to change. He even seemed.. Taken with this woman. A Hyuuga. She couldn't even dream of Gaara finding someone to like, even love, but the way he looked at the small woman suggested that he had already started feeling those stirrings in his heart. Shame she might have to leave, she could be good for him.  
"Now, would you like to tell me your story?"  
She took a deep breath, and shakily, stuttering, told Temari her reason for being in Suna.

 _It was cold in the Hyuuga compound, even when the sun was shining. The people were the coldest, seemingly never caring about others, just the prestige and legacy of the clan. At the time, Hinata was nothing to them, apart from a face to show other clans in hoping that they would marry her and offer the clan something in return. It had to be at their will, however, as they had the Hyuuga secrets to protect, and she had the clans power, Byakugan, an ability to see with incredible clarity and distance. Being part of the main family stopped Hinata from receiving the Caged Bird Seal, which was the only time Hinata was thankful she was part of the main family. Hinata had attended a few arranged marriage meetings, none of which the Hyuuga advisors found beneficial to them, until one suitor, a man from the Land of the Mist, came to the Hyuuga family directly. He was the son of the lord and could offer them protection, land and even a place within the Land of the Mist, if they ever wanted to expand, even willing to agree to any terms the Hyuuga may have. The Hyuuga, of course, could not turn down the offer and at once arranged for a meeting between the two. He seemed pleasant enough. After a short meeting with the two clans in attendance, he asked if he could spend the rest of their time alone, as they were becoming betrothed. Of course both parties agreed and left the two alone, the first time Hinata had been left alone with one of her suitors before.  
It had all happened so suddenly, he grabbed her and then he was ripping down the front of her formal kimono and smashing his face to hers, touching her in places that made her sick to think of anyone touching. She tried to fight him but he had touched her chakra points so she wasn't able to move. Before he had done anything worse, Hinata tried her last card and screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew the clan advisors would punish her for offending the Land of the Mist but she couldn't stomach the thought of this man being her first; she couldn't handle what he was doing now. Before anyone could get to her, she felt something come down into her neck and passed out.  
When she awoke, everything was black.  
He had stabbed her in the side of the neck, hitting the nerves there.  
The doctors assured the Hyuuga that she would live, but they didn't know if she would regain her sight. She could hear them talking about her, "If she had just let him, then she would have been fine. Now she is useless."  
Weeks passed and the only comfort Hinata had was when her mother was allowed to see her, and held her as she cried. Even Hanabi, her sister, wasn't allowed to see her. After two months had passed, the doctors came again, with a vial of liquid, a new medication that would revive her eyesight. Of course the Hyuuga Advisors and her father agreed to it immediately, hoping to find a way to restore Hinata's sight so they could resume negotiations. Hinata knew that they would give her back to that man when she regained eyesight, it was the Byakugan they wanted, not her. She didn't want to take any chances, so just before the doctors filled her eyes with the liquid she shut off the chakra points connected to her Byakugan. Her eyes regained their natural sight, but the Byakugan couldn't be activated.  
As the Hyuuga had seen her lose her eyesight, they assumed the liquid only brought back her normal eyes, and the Byakugan was lost forever.  
They didn't want the shame or danger of the enemy finding ways to shut off the Byakugan, one of the most powerful powers among clans, so they ordered Hinata to die.  
When Hinata's mother had heard their order, she threw herself on the mercy of the Hyuuga, begging the advisors and her husband, Hiashi Hyuuga to spare Hinata.  
None of them agreed, but before Hinata was sentenced to die, her mother took her and escaped the compound with the help of two branch family members. The people that had helped them told them that they would explain to the Hyuuga that they had been set upon by rogues, and killed in the process, producing fake bodies to pass as them, eyes cut out, as long as they never set foot in Konoha again, or let anyone know where they were. Never let them know their connection to the Hyuuga._

 _Hinata didn't know why they would do so much for her and her mother, but they left and didn't hear about any Hyuuga looking for them. She and her mother escaped to Suna after a long journey and started their life here. They never publicly told anyone of the apparent deaths, but they wouldn't need to, no one knew Hinata, just of her. Her mother was always kept hidden from the public. No one had cared. Neither did they, now they were free._

At the end of her story, Hinata was sobbing. Reliving all of the moments in her head, things she had supressed since she left the compound. Temari came around the big bed and started rubbing Hinata's back in small, soothing circles. After what must have been fourty minutes of Hinata crying and telling her story, she yawned. Temari left Hinata in the big bed, telling her to get some rest as she talked to the others.

Hinata rested, plagued by nightmares she had hoped to forget.


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHH I'm so sorry with how long this took for such a short chapter! Uni has been hectic and I haven't been doing very well with balancing all of my work. Thankyou to Rosalie and LyssaHajime for the reviews, it kept me on track and hopefully it won't take as long for the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did I would definitely not have taken Neji and then he and Ten Ten could live happily.**

He couldn't breathe. He tried so hard to suck in air but he couldn't breathe. He wished he'd never met Hinata, then he wouldn't feel like this. He had worked so hard, so hard not to feel that bloodlust again. But when Temari had relayed Hinata's story to him, all Gaara wanted to do was strangle the man who had hurt her while he watched the life leave his body and kill all the Hyuuga. She was so young and they tried to sell her like livestock, not even caring that her "Betrothed" had practically raped her, willing to sell her to the same monster again. Gaara knew he was a monster, but suddenly he felt pale in comparison to this man.  
He was seeing red again, breathe in, breathe out, and think of why you are here. He couldn't afford to lose his position now that he had decided to change things, the villagers need him so they wouldn't be under the mercy of the councilmembers. But just imagining Hinata, being touched by another man, being forced, the way her _family_ treated her just made him want to scream. He clutched his head, he wished he could kill everyone who hurt her.  
He could see Temari watching him, eyes scanning the room for possible exits if he started going on a rampage. He breathed again, he didn't want to scare her, he hadn't come this far just to lose what he had built.  
Swallowing through his dry throat he looked at Temari, "I won't hurt you, don't worry." He rasped. He didn't want to hurt Temari, or anyone else in the tower, or anyone else in the village, so he had to calm down. He'd wait to deal with the Hyuuga, perhaps he could send a message to the Hokage… No, she would probably tell the Hyuuga that Hinata was alive. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to calm down. He breathed in again, closing his eyes.  
Temari looked worried, he hated that he caused that fear in her eyes. "You may leave if you wish. I will not hurt you." He said again, hoping that she would truly understand.  
He put his head down on his desk, feeling the cool wood against his forehead, hoping to cool down the fire in his heart. He stayed there for a few minutes until he heard a rustling, and then a hesitant hand come onto his shoulder. He willed himself not to move quickly, lest he scare her. The warmth coming through her hand calmed him, he slowly looked up into the blue eyes of his sister. She looked unsure, but he relished in the comfort she brought.  
"Thankyou, Temari. I feel calmer now." Gaara said, and lifted his body more so he sat straighter.  
Temari's face turned into one of sorely hidden amazement as she looked at her hand on his shoulder, and then his face. "You really have changed, haven't you, Gaara?"  
Gaara looked at both of his hands, turning them as if to look for something. "I hope so."

At that moment, another knock sounded on the door, Kankoro walks in straight afterwards not even bothering to wait for someone to open it. Witnessing the scene in front of him, a huge grin came on his face and he quickly went over to both Gaara and Temari and gathered them in a tight, asphyxiating hug. Temari was complaining, talking about something to do with Kankoro's paint on her clothes, but Gaara wasn't really listening. He felt the warm surround him, felt the soft, comforting feeling of another human being. This is what it feels to be human. In his mind he could see another piece of his sand armour falling away as he tentatively held Temari and Kankoro. Kankoro drew back and he felt a sense of loss, the warmth slowly fading. He could feel the cooling air hit his face and was shocked to feel water dripping onto his cheeks. Kankoro smiled at him and Temari just looked amazed. Kankoro was the first to speak, "It's good to be home, little bro, it is good to be home." Temari echoed his statements, knowing that she was going to speak to Kankoro as soon as they left Gaara's office.

Not once during this time did they notice the blue haired girl standing shyly in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on a family moment.

~~~  
Hinata had to leave. They knew and she would have to leave. She was going to carry her secrets to the grave but in the face of Temari's determination she faltered. Truth was, she wanted to tell someone, wanted to get it out of her head and cry about the unfairness of it all, but she hadn't wanted to tell anyone like this. She didn't know what they would do, she could only hope that they would be fair, but she wasn't planning on sticking around when they got back. She had to get to somewhere safe, somewhere they wouldn't think to look for her and there was only one place she could go.

She snuck out of the window in the bedroom, feeling a warm gust of air and hoped that no one had heard her quietly open the glass. The Kazekage had been good to her, but she couldn't risk him picking the safety of the village over her, and she couldn't ask him to. Moving through the village without being seen was difficult, there were villagers bustling everywhere she turned, but she knew she could do it. This was nothing compared to sneaking out of the compound from the prying eyes of the Hyuuga and their visual prowess. She made it to the very edge of the village when a guard accosted her, he had brown spikey hair and face paint just underneath his eyes. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked gruffly, eyeing her as she kept her face low.  
Hinata expected the Kazekage to notice her absence but she prayed it wasn't so, otherwise the guards would be searching directly for her. She started quietly explaining, "i-I n-need to g-go –" She never got to finish her stumbling sentence as the guard sighed and put his hand up. "I know you, you're the blind girl," she looked at his face then and saw his leer, "you can go, don't get lost out there." He didn't sound like he would care much if she indeed never came back, which was a good sign. Perhaps being hated by the villagers was a good thing, if she could easily slip past the guard. She nodded her head slightly and started slowly walking towards the gates, hoping to catch no more suspicious watchers. When she couldn't feel anyone's presence, she broke out into a run. She wouldn't be caught out in the desert, not when the sand nins could be looking for her right now. She finally made it to the clearing, and quickly went inside the small house, locking the door behind her. She called out to Sabaku, but he didn't seem to be here. Sinking down with the door at her back, she sighed. What was she going to do now? She couldn't stay, but she had been safest in Suna, she had made friends, people who didn't care about her stutter or where she came from. She wouldn't be able to look after the Kazekage like Naruto and Matsuri had asked. She would never be able to speak to Sabaku again… She felt the tears on her hand before she felt them on her face. This was not how it was supposed to go. Why couldn't she just have a life? Why couldn't she be a normal girl with a normal job and friends? Part of her wished that she'd died at the compound. Her mother would still be safe, she wouldn't be on the run and she would have never been able to experience the happiness that friends and normal responsibilities brought. What did she have to look forward to now, and could she really survive in another land without her mother?

Temari and Kankoro couldn't stop their mouths from gaping. Gaara thought it amusing but didn't let it show on his stoic face, lest they think he was joking about what he had said.  
"Gaara," Started Temari, "You're not serious, you can't be." Kankoro started nodding his head in agreeance and added, "There's no way you could even consider that, what do you think this would solve?"  
Gaara steepled his hands and leaned his elbows on his desk. "It will keep Hinata safe, ensure our treaty with Konoha is stable and perhaps even help the villagers become used to me." The thought had only just entered his head, but he thought that it was definitely the best option.  
Temari shook her head slowly, "OR it could break the treaty and put Hinata in danger, what if the Hyuuga don't agree?" Gaara had to mull this over in his mind for a few seconds, "What if we didn't tell the Hyuuga? They think she's dead anyway."  
Temari and Kankoro both sat there staring at Gaara, wondering how their brother could be so stupid. "Gaara, you're a Kazekage, if you do this not only will it be public to the villagers of Suna, but also Konoha as they are our allies."  
He had to admit he hadn't thought of that, he had been hiding from everyone for so long he wasn't even used to seeing the public, let alone putting on a display for them.  
Kankoro spoke then, surprising him. "Perhaps it's a risk we have to take." After he saw Temari's doubtful face he held up a hand, "Please, let me speak. We're at risk already of harbouring a fugitive, Hinata and her Mother have been here for too long to say we didn't know about them, regardless of if we did or not. That alone could break the treaty. Now this way, Gaara would be seen in a positive light if all goes well, finally go into the position of Kazekage publicly. Not to mention, this girl doesn't seem to be scared of Gaara at all – No offense Gaara – Which means that she's already a prime candidate, not to mention she is, or was, part of the main Hyuuga family. Making her worthy of a Kazekage."  
Temari was quiet but she did still nod her head. It was logical, and they were probably already at risk of Konoha finding out Hinata was here.  
But Gaara needed another opinion, one of a friend, a comrade. He needed to talk to Naruto.

Temari went to go see Hinata, to tell her that she had to stay within the tower until they had made their decision, but she was gone. Temari started freaking out but Gaara calmed her with the knowledge that he knew where she was. He didn't tell her where, wanting to keep that spot for himself, but at least she could be content knowing she hadn't left the village.

Gaara went by himself to see the Hyuuga, but he didn't let his presence be known as he watched her at the front door, hugging her knees and crying. He wished he could comfort her, but he wouldn't do anything until Naruto arrived, and so even though it physically hurt him to leave her like this, he left. Taking solace in the fact that she had brought some spare clothes, knowing that she would stay at the little house and he'd be able to find her when he needed to.

~~~  
Sabaku hadn't come. It had been three days and Sabaku hadn't come. Hinata was starving and needed a friend but she also wondered if she told Sabaku whether he'd report her. He didn't seem that kind of person but she really didn't know him that well at all. He just made her feel relaxed. These past couple of days had been filled with anxiety, she constantly looked through the windows and she even activated her Byakugan a couple of times in case there were sand nins out looking for her. She thought it was strange how so far none of them had come into the desert, but she was glad. She didn't know what they would do if they found her. They probably would send her back to the compound… Hinata couldn't let that happen. No matter what, Hinata wanted to survive. Her mother had saved her and brought her here, risking her own life, throwing away her family, her youngest daughter, her husband, for Hinata. Hinata wouldn't disregard that by getting caught, she couldn't. Her mother had died because she protected Hinata, she would have been safe in the compound if Hinata hadn't angered the Head Family. She wished she could take it back, the man who hurt her had been a monster, but she would have lived with that if she knew her mother would stay safe. Hinata hadn't cried since the first day she ran from the tower, but thinking about what could have been started the tears all over again.

Gaara could see that Naruto was thoroughly shocked. His mouth gaped open for a couple of minutes, his mind trying to work through all that Gaara had just told him. The moment he worked it out, however, was quite clear. He bared his teeth and his eyes went a dark red, there was fire in his eyes, contempt.  
"I'm going to kill them!" He growled, getting up from his seat and preparing to leave again, probably to hunt the Hyuuga's. Gaara stopped him with a show of his hand, "Calm down, Naruto. I've already considered that possibility and none of the outcomes end well."  
Naruto looked defeated as he glanced down at his fisted hands, "I can't believe they would do such a horrible thing to their own family, their own flesh and blood! She's so young, nobody deserves that, especially not her. I know I don't know her very well, Gaara, but she's sweet and pure. To have to go through not only the assault but her family… You can't possibly think to give her back to them. You can't do it."  
Gaara nodded his head slightly, looking Naruto in the eyes. He took a deep breath and started, "That's why I'm not going to give her back, I have an alternative solution but I need your thoughts on it." Naruto looked confused but he just leaned forward, eyes focused on Gaara.  
"To keep the peace treaty between Suna and Konoha sound, without giving her back to her…. Clan. I'm going to marry her."  
There was a deafening silence. Naruto became still. He didn't move a muscle, or even twitch an eyelid. Gaara was expecting this type of reaction – exactly like how Temari and Kankoro had reacted – and just waited for Naruto to work it through again.  
"What… Do you mean? Actual marriage? Like, husband and wife marriage?" Naruto sputtered out.  
He nodded his head, "If it goes to plan, Hinata will be safe, I will be becoming more public as the Kazekage of Suna, it all seems to go together."  
Naruto ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it more, "But what if Konoha doesn't let you? I know her clan disowned her, but Konoha thinks she's dead. If they find out she's alive again it's sure that they would leave the decision up to the Hyuuga and what then?"

Gaara had been thinking about this non-stop. Trying to work out different options in his head to help the Hyuuga female but none had come to mind. If it worked, this way she would be free to live without fear, as the Kazekage's wife. She would be married to a monster, but she wouldn't have to see him very often. They didn't have to produce an heir, she didn't have to sleep in the same room or even live in the same wing. She would be married, but she would be free.  
"Gaara… What if it does go well, and you guys are married… What if she finds someone else, what if she falls in love? I know you're thinking of what's best for her safety, but you're really just forcing her to marry, just like her family-"  
"I am NOTHING like her family!" Gaara yelled, "I am trying to PROTECT her, keep her alive! Who cares if she loves someone else, she can have them, the only thing she can't do is marry them, what is the problem with that?!" He sat back down and breathed outwards, realizing his outburst and trying not to focus on the churning in his gut when he thought about Hinata with someone else. He muttered a small apology to his only friend.  
Naruto leaned back, not that affected from his outburst. "Just… Think about it for a couple of days. I can't influence your decision, it has to be you. Frankly, I'm surprised you even considered marriage in the first place."  
Gaara steepled his hands and leaned his elbows on his desk. "She makes me feel… comfortable. She's not scared of me. She talks freely and doesn't judge. She sees me as an equal… a human. She's the first female to do this and what if… what if I can't find anyone else who can look me in the eye like she does? What if everyone will fear me to the point where I will never have a person who wants to be next to me?" When Naruto tried to protest, Gaara held up his hand. "I've only just discovered this feeling, Naruto. I don't want to lose it. What if she's the only one who will ever make me feel less like a monster? I'm not like you, Naruto, my background is the Red Demon. You didn't let your monster rule you, I did. I can't expect anyone else to treat me unlike the monster I know myself to be."  
There was another silence throughout the room. "I don't get it… You sound like you've really talked to her. What's been going on since I left?" Naruto asked, "Have you and her been getting close?"

Gaara wasn't planning on telling anyone of his relationship with Hinata, he wanted that little piece of her to himself. He knew, however, that to make Naruto understand completely he would have to divulge his secret. So he told him, he told him about when she first came into his home, what they talked about and even how he felt about it. "I still don't know how she does it, but she makes me feel human and I wanted to keep that feeling."  
Naruto was once again silent, a change from his usual vibrant self. "... So what you're saying, is that she doesn't even know that it's you, but you guys have become friends?" It sounded strange like that, Gaara didn't even know if he could call it friendship. It was easy with Naruto, he always made sure to call Gaara a friend, but he really didn't understand what friendship was. He nodded anyway, watching Naruto's face turn from shock to thoughtfulness.  
"I don't know what to say," He started, "But I feel like you should talk to her first, let her know that you're the one who has been talking with her at your house." When Gaara started protesting Naruto spoke over him. "It's not right, Gaara, to not tell her. You have to tell her eventually otherwise it's just more secrets between you. If you like her, and I think you do, you'll tell her the truth."

Gaara didn't want to listen, but advice from his friend was something to think over. He nodded to Naruto and Naruto left shortly afterwards, knowing Gaara needed to think. Gaara thanked his friend in his head for his thoughtfulness.  
He knew that it was the right thing to tell Hinata, but he had wanted to keep what they had. When they married he would keep his distance when she found out that he was a monster, but he would see her as Sabaku, the man, her friend.  
He had to see her again.

Hinata stared at the ceiling, rubbing her stomach to ease the hunger. She had ventured outside and found some berries and plants that she could eat, but not enough to sustain her. She could eat the rest of what she had foraged but she didn't know how long she would be staying and she didn't want to run out of the little food she had found. She wished she knew what to do. She couldn't return to the village, but she couldn't stay here forever. She supposed she could go to another village, but then she'd have to start a new life, a new identity. There was also a chance someone would find her there as well, and be less patient than the kazekage.  
She wondered what he thought about it. Had he completely forgotten she was there and left it to the councilmembers to deal with her? Or was he actively looking for her as well?  
As she pondered, she heard a creaking sound come from the library and quickly sat up, "Sabaku, is that you?" She almost considered using her byakugan, but if it was Sabaku she didn't really want to explain that part of her just yet, when he didn't even know the rest of it, he might not understand.  
She stood up and tentatively looked around the door to the library and listened for any response. It took a couple of second but then she heard a faint sigh, followed by the creaking of a chair, "It's me, Hinata." She heard him say quietly.  
"I t-thought you would have been back days ago... I didn't realize you wouldn't be here." A small sob accompanied her words as she held back her tears in front of the man she had been waiting for. Just hearing his voice calmed her and made her feel like she could let go of her fears.  
"I… Apologize. I had business to attend to."  
Hinata nodded, swiping at her face. She couldn't expect him to always be there, he must have a life of his own, maybe other friends, family, and perhaps he had someone to love. Hinata didn't know why but that thought tore at her heart. She wasn't in love with him, she barely even knew him, but the thought of this faceless man with someone else sent sadness through her. Hinata wished more than ever she could see his face. She had never felt so blind before, especially not with her visual prowess, not even when she couldn't see. Back then, she hadn't wanted to see, she didn't even want to be alive. Now all she wanted was the see the face of the man who made an empty house feel like home.  
"You have been waiting long?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
"No—Only a couple of days. I couldn't go back to my house." She answered truthfully, feeling like she could trust him.  
"Why is that?" He asked softly, his deep voice causing more tears to enter her eyes. She felt calmer now that he was here, like she was safe. She knew the Kazekage could be out looking for her right this moment but right now she felt like nothing could get her.

So she started telling Sabaku her reason for being here. Starting at the part where the Kazekage's sister found her out, even delving into her dark past. She felt right telling him, more right than telling Temari, she felt freer now that it was all in the open.

"I don't know what to do.. I know I shouldn't have come here, but I had nowhere else to go. I can't go back to my house, I don't know if I can leave. I shouldn't have brought this here, if anyone finds me here they'll blame you.." She had had this thought for the past couple of days but now it truly hit her. She was putting one of her only friends into direct fire, making him harbour a fugitive. She was truly heartless. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Repeating the sentiment over and over and over she sat back on the floor and hugged her knees.

Sabaku was quiet. She shouldn't have told him, shouldn't have come here, shouldn't have put him in this position.

It was another couple of minutes before her sobs started subsiding, turning into sniffing and wiping her face. When she finally calmed and stared at the floor, not willing herself to look towards where he could be, he spoke.  
"I wish I could kill them," He started quietly, anger seething through his words, "I wish I could tear them limb from limb for what they did to you. All of it."  
Hinata raised her tear stained face towards the bookcase, knowing he was looking at her. "I wish I could take away all of your pain and free you. But I can't. What they did to you was wrong, and I'm sure-" He paused. "- That the Kazekage recognises that too. Why don't you let him help you?" He sounded almost pleading, which she thought was strange.  
"I-I can't put him in that position.." Hinata answered quietly, hugging her knees tighter.  
"What position?"  
Breathing out and straightening her back, her voice sounded stronger, more convinced. "I know that if he helps me he'd be threatening the alliance between Suna and Konoha. If he did try and hide me, if they found out it might start another war. If he doesn't want to help me, and gives me back to the Hyuuga, it might hurt him to know that he caused my death."  
A small, sharp intake of breath could be heard in the still room, causing an eerie silence yet again.

"What makes you think… That it would hurt him?"  
Hinata didn't really know how to explain without sounding important. She knew that it wasn't her personally that would affect the Kazekage, she wasn't that special. Even if they had had a few moments together.  
"The way he looks sometimes… he seems haunted. I don't know why, I don't know anything about him, but I don't want to add to that. He is new to being Kazekage, but already he has made a significant change to the village. People have food and clothes on their back, and even my friend, Matsuri, knows how much he has done for the village, even if the villagers don't see it. If he was to make that choice, the villagers may see him in a worse light, and I really don't want that. I can see he's trying his hardest." She finished the last part quietly, if not reluctantly. She didn't want anyone to notice how much attention she paid to the Kazekage. That was her own little secret.

"So you wouldn't even be willing to try to let him help you?" His voice sounded muffled.

Hinata looked at the bookcase again, wishing she could see his face to know how he was feeling after hearing all of this. It was hard to detect differences in his voice.  
"I… I ran before we could speak. Now I'm a fugitive, he probably wouldn't even think of helping me."

~~~  
Gaara had his head in his hands. He didn't want to see the haunted look in Hinata's eyes and he needed to work things out in his mind. She didn't want to hurt him? She didn't want to try to be saved because it might hurt Suna? She sounded so genuine.  
She also saw what he had done in the village and she hasn't even been here that long. He didn't know how to feel.  
He was still angry at the Hyuuga for how they had treated Hinata. He was telling the truth when he said he wanted to kill them. Especially now that she had told him directly, he could see the anguish on her face when she was talking about it.  
But now he was also feeling that sensation in his stomach again, he felt the stirring of his heart, saw another piece of his sand armour fall.  
"Please… Give him a chance to help you."  
He didn't look up when her soft voice floated over to him. "I don't know if I can…"  
He'd made up his mind now. He wasn't going to tell Hinata who he was, but he was going to help her, whether she wanted it or not. He couldn't let her leave him, not now. He needed her with an ache he didn't quite understand. "At least stay here a bit longer, don't leave yet." He pleaded and looked up, being rewarded with a small smile from Hinata.

"Okay, just a little bit longer."

Gaara waited until Hinata had fallen asleep – which was not long at all – to leave the little house. He returned shortly after, carrying food for Hinata. He had forgotten the fact that she had no food, it wasn't until her stomach rumbled and her face turned beet red that he realized she had no access to any sustenance. After returning to the cottage and watching Hinata sleep, cementing his decision in his mind, he went to the tower to talk to Temari and Kankoro and write up some paperwork. Hinata is going to be his, he'd ask her tomorrow and then she'll always be near him.

Hinata opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. She called out, "Sabaku, is that you?" but no response. She silently came from underneath the covers and looked around. She walked over to the window and pushed open the curtain, preparing to jump out of the window if she needed. She saw the moonlight flooding through, couldn't see anyone outside of the window. What she didn't see, however, was the three pairs of glowing white eyes that belonged to the last clan she would ever want to see again, the Hyuuga.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it took so long again. I hope this explains some peoples questions and I hope you enjoy it. Thankyou for everyone's reviews, they really keep me writing knowing that someone's actually reading it! I'll try and update a bit sooner next time but no promises. Remember to leave reviews, good or bad ones, or even if you have questions and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Neji Hyuuga was stunned. Across the room was his cousin who he thought was dead, being restrained by three chains, one on her neck, wrists and ankles. She was gagged and blindfolded and once again he was glad for his ever stoic face, because the sight was enough to make anyone angry. He had always wondered about his cousin and his aunty, he had been told by his uncle that they died shortly after being kidnapped by rogues. He had believed him then, but now, standing in front of the blue haired girl with eyes he knew were just like his, he wondered of the real story.  
He and Hinata had never been overly close, they were never allowed to be. She was from the main household and he was from a different branch of the clan. The Head Family didn't mingle with the people underneath them.  
Neji had always been jealous of Hinata and her sister, Hanabi. Cursing his uncle for carrying on tradition even though Neji's dad, a twin of the head, was only born 2 hours later. They were taken to a different part of the compound and given the Caged Bird seal, one that gives all control over to the main family and elders. If they were not happy with Neji, they could easily kill him with that seal.  
For that, Neji had always hated the head family, no matter who they were. No matter how many times Hinata tried to talk to him or help him, he hated her for who she was born to.  
That all changed when he met Naruto, however. Naruto fought him and his ideals every step of the way and made him see that it wasn't Hinata or Hanabi that had caused it. They had no control over it and his treatment of them had been unfair. Since then, Hanabi and himself had become like brother and sister, both wishing they could escape the compound altogether and using each other as support.

Now he wished he had changed earlier, perhaps then he could have helped Hinata before it had come to this. He didn't know what to do. He had overheard some of hyuuga speaking about killing her. It didn't even shock him anymore, it was a long time ago he started realizing the depths of the Hyuuga's evil and he honestly could imagine Hiashi killing his own daughter. He could still remember all of Hanabi's injuries simply from her father's hand.  
He needed to help her but he didn't know how. He couldn't talk to her with all the Hyuuga around, he would have to wait. Wait until they are gone, wait until it was his watch, then he'd figure something out.  
Until then he needed a friend, and knowing the best person to be level-headed in these situations, despite her passionate nature, he went to find Ten-Ten.

_~~~_  
Gaara had spent all night preparing documents and talking with Temari and Kankoro. Even Matsuri had come to the tower, asking about Hinata because she hadn't seen her for the past couple of days. Kankoro had to take her aside to explain everything, and when they returned to the office, Kankoro had his arm around her waist and Matsuri had a determined look in her eyes. She marched right up to Gaara, not even a hint of fear, and threatened him that if he didn't take care of Hinata that she'd beat him within an inch of his life. Kankoro had looked at her like she was the brightest sun, while she stood there lecturing Gaara like he had already become a terrible husband.  
Gaara didn't mind though, he knew that she was just protecting Hinata as a friend. He thought back to when Hinata had first told him about Matsuri, she had looked so happy, so amazed. Yes, he would do anything to keep Matsuri around Hinata if that made Hinata smile like that again.  
Now everything was done, he went to ask the lady herself. He didn't know what he'd do if she said no, so his stomach already felt sick, but he knew she didn't have much of another option.

When he arrived at the house, immediately he could sense something wrong. He scanned the area but couldn't see anything out of place so quickly. He went into the house, making sure to keep to the shadows in case she was standing there. "Hinata?" He asked tentatively at first, hoping not to scare her if she was in the house. He waited for a response but none came. So many new feelings coursed through his body. Worry, anxiety, concern. He knew he cared for the girl with navy blue hair, because she made him feel these things, but he didn't know the extent. He didn't think he could ever feel love, he wondered if this was friendship that made him feel such stress. "Hinata?!" Louder this time, he started searching through the house. He hadn't seen her outside, and it didn't feel right. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He didn't think she'd leave without telling him goodbye. Although the voice inside of him told him that he had caused her to leave, that she found out what a monster he was, he knew Hinata wasn't that sort of person, despite only knowing her for a couple of weeks.  
Arriving in the room she had slept in, he immediately saw signs that caused him distress. The covers were torn off of the bed, despite Hinata regularly making the bed look immaculate, and the window was wide open. He ran to the door and saw scuff marks, dragging marks.  
This wasn't Hinata leaving voluntary, she was taken.  
Something inside of him snapped at the thought and he saw red, he would kill all the Hyuuga if he could right now.  
He fell to his knees and clawed at his head, trying to force himself to calm. He couldn't rampage, he didn't want to hurt anyone but the Hyuuga, the people who had taken Hinata, his Hinata. The woman he was supposed to be asking to be his wife right at this moment.  
He knew it was them, the people in his village wouldn't have done something like this.  
All he could think of was Hinata at this moment, not knowing if she was alive or dead or worse. Were they going to give her back to the monster that had caused her so much pain? Were they torturing her with their family seals? Sand started to crawl around him, snaking around his arms and his neck, seemingly restraining him from leaving and killing everyone in sight. Even the beast inside of him knew that it would end badly for them both.  
He tried to breathe, coming out in short, gasping breaths, twisting in the sand like it was controlling him, not the other way around. At last he stopped, took a deep breath and stood up. Seeing clearer now, he made his way back to the village as fast as possible, not caring who saw him. He ran into the tower, calling out to his siblings.  
Within minutes they were by his side, looking frantic and worried, probably wondering how to save as many people as possible from his wrath.  
"They've taken her." He started. "They took Hinata, she's gone. They dragged her back."  
Kankoro looked more disturbed than Temari, who didn't know Hinata well, because he knew how distraught Matsuri would be when she found out her new friend was missing.  
Temari just looked worried for Gaara, telling him to breathe, calm down. "What should we do now?" She asked, truly wondering how Gaara was going to react. The old Gaara would go there as soon as possible and kill everything if he truly cared for this girl, which she knew at some level that he did. But the new Gaara was a mystery. Just the fact that he had come back here first had changed her perception of him even more.  
Gaara then stood up straight and looked at both of them. "Kankoro," He started, "You will take over my duties as Kazekage. Try and keep things calm if the Elders find out I have left. Temari, pack. You're coming to Konoha with me, we're going to see the Hokage. Send a message to both the Hokage and Naruto telling them that I will be arriving."  
Temari looked hesitant, "What are you going to do, Gaara?"

"I'm going to marry Hinata Hyuuga."

~~~~

Hinata could barely swallow because of how dry her mouth had become from being gagged without water. Her wrists were chafed and she was pretty sure they had dislocated her shoulder when they were dragging her. The back of her head pounded and all she could think about was how stupid she was for waiting to see Gaara, the Kazekage. Perhaps he could have helped, come up with a solution, like Sabaku had said. She should have trusted his instincts, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation now.  
She heard the door creak open again and immediately felt the stirrings of panic, willing it not to show in her demeanour.  
"Hinata?" came a whispered male voice from the darkness. "Hinata it's Neji, your cousin." Hinata didn't know whether to feel frightened or relieved. She and Neji had never really gotten along, she had tried but he had always been out of reach, bitter about being in the second family. She had never blamed him, however. She knew he had received the caged bird seal and had been treated nothing more than a common servant, despite being the head's nephew.  
She started to thrash when he touched the cloth in her mouth but calmed slightly when he calmly stated that he was taking it off.  
Hinata felt the blood come back into her mouth when the gag was removed, trying to swallow and wet her mouth was incredibly hard. She then felt something being pressed to her lips, "It's water, drink slowly." Hinata didn't even wait, wanting the golden liquid. Greedily she gulped down the water and then slowed down to sips when she realized he wasn't going to deny her straight away.  
When she was finished he wiped the water that had dribbled down the side of her mouth. She spoke, coming out in a throaty gasp, "How did they find me?"  
"I'm not sure, I heard them speaking about how they had a scout in the area and he spotted you. Apparently it went from there."  
"Wha—, " She coughed, "What are they going to do with me?"  
She could hear him squatting down to her level to speak quietly with her. "I'm not sure, Hinata. I've heard them discussing between killing you and sending you to one of your past beaus to bargain with them." Neji was ever so blunt. "But I'll try and stall them, Hanabi and I have been thinking of ways to try and free you but we need time. Do you think you can hold on a little bit longer?"  
Just the mention of her little sister brought tears to her covered eyes again but she nodded. "I'll try."  
Neji got up to leave, probably to stand watch outside like he was originally supposed to. "Thankyou." Hinata said quietly, and she swore she could see him nod before securing her gag again, albeit more loose, and closing the door behind him on his way out.

'Please,' Hinata thought to herself, 'please save me.'

The next couple of days seemed like forever for Hinata, she hadn't heard from Neji or anyone else pleasant for a while. She was even starting to revel in the small amount of human interaction she heard from the guards standing watch outside, even when the things they heard them say about her were gut-wrenching. Some of them talked about lewd things they wanted to do to her but would weren't able to, which she was slightly thankful for.  
One guard had even given her a small amount of water, keeping her a little more hydrated and sane. She heard him talk to the other guard about how it was so she could stay alive so they could play with her, but it sounded like he was trying to cover up his act of kindness.

Her father had come in at one stage, screaming at her, asking what happened to her mother. He smelled of alcohol as his fist slammed her face twice. She could feel the swelling still, the throbbing in her jaw accentuated.  
She hadn't said anything, of course, and eventually another man had come, possibly an elder, and took him away, reminding him that they hadn't heard back from the Land of the Mist and will have to wait to decide her fate.  
Hinata was slowly giving up hope. Sometimes her determination would be renewed and she thought of where she would go if she escaped. They only place she could think of was back to Suna. These past couple of days all she could think of was Gaara and Sabaku. She had thought of Matsuri but she didn't class herself as important enough to worry the brunette. Instead thoughts of strong arms lifting her, deep male voices and dark red hair floated through her senses. She could feel herself becoming delirious at times, when the pain became too much. At this point, her wrists and neck were bleeding from chafing, she didn't know how much longer she could take it.  
Perhaps she would never be rescued. Perhaps she will die here, or worse.

A small ray of hope came in the form of light footsteps through the open door and a small quiet voice and petite frame holding her body. She thought she was imagining it but then she spoke. "Big sis Hinata, I've missed you so much. We're going to get you out of here, I promise!" She only stayed for a minute before Hinata heard Neji's quiet voice from the doorway telling her that they needed to leave and then she was gone, as quick as she came. It renewed Hinata's strength, however, and she found new solace in the thought that they were still thinking of her, trying to help her.  
She only wished she could be completely assured that they'd get to her in time.

~~~

Gaara and Temari had made it to Konoha in record time, never stopping for breaks or rests. Eating food pills on the trip to keep them going. Gaara barely looked out of breathe but Temari looked like she was about to faint. The spikey haired Nara boy had come then, and took her weary body into her arms and started carrying her to the lounge chair at the back of the main floor. "Temari sent word she was coming here, the Hokage is waiting for you in her study as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Please make your way there when you're ready."  
Gaara was thankful for the man's delicate care of his sister. He knew that he could leave Temari in his care by the way he looked at her, like a fragile china vase instead of the rowdy, boisterous woman he knew his older sister could be. He went to the Hokage's study, not surprised to see Naruto and the older woman arguing, a stable sight every time those two were in the same room. Naruto had just grinningly dodged a death blow from the Hokage when they both saw him, and became quiet.  
"Kazekage, I've been awaiting your arrival, please come in." The Hokage, Tsunade, was a blonde, busty woman who always had her mounds on show. She looked younger than she actually was, being over 70 but looking like she was 40 years old. She looked wary, not knowing what this meeting was about.  
Naruto just looked solemn, already knowing what the conversation was about. In his missive they had explained Hinata's situation. After sitting down on the chair next to Naruto, Gaara started speaking, not waiting for the Hokage. "I have come for Hinata Hyuuuga." He stated boldly.

Tsunade was shocked, not expecting something like that to come out of the stoic Kazekage's mouth. "Hinata Hyuuga? From the Hyuuga clan? I'm sorry Gaara, she's dead."  
Expecting that sort of reply, Gaara explained how the Hyuuga had not actually died but instead come to Suna with her mother, who was also supposed to be dead.  
"If that is so then I must alert the Hyuuga at once and reunite her with her former clan, they will be glad to know that she is safe, although her mother didn't make it."  
Both Gaara and Naruto started arguing at once, each telling her the horrible things the Hyuuga had done to the poor girl. "Calm down both of you!" She yelled. "Gaara, what is this about?"  
"You can't in good conscious send Hinata back to her family when they sold her like cattle and then were going to kill her because she became blind!" Tsunade looked taken aback, not quite understanding. Gaara explained slower and clearer, trying to make the Hokage see how the Hyuuga had really treated Hinata.  
"But it doesn't matter now, they have found her and taken her back to the compound, where I believe they will kill her or sell her again. I don't even know if she's still alive."  
Both Tsunade and Naruto watched defeat come over the "Red Demon's" face. It was obvious to anyone who saw that Gaara felt strongly about this girl, and Tsunade immediately started thinking of ways to help the villages ally. "What can I do to help, Gaara?" The Hokage said, using his name as a way of presenting herself as not only an ally, but a friend.  
"I'm going to ask the Hyuuga if I can marry Hinata and give them what they want in return, but I'll need you there to help with negotiations and to persuade them."  
As expected, Tsunade was shocked to hear this come out of the stoic man's mouth. Naruto was nodding his head and agreeing to everything that Gaara said.  
"I'll be there too!" Naruto exclaimed, fully intending to come along and help in any way that he can.  
Both of the Kage's told him "No!" at the exact same time, looking a bit sheepish after their outburst. "You are too emotional, you will not help by destroying the compound."  
Naruto scratched the back of his head in defeat, fully in agreeance although a little frustrated. "What can I do to help then?" He asked. He may not have known Hinata that long but he felt a kindling of friendship and he wanted to help in any way that he could to save the delicate girl.  
Gaara and Tsunade both looked thoughtful for a while, time ticking. Finally it was Tsunade that spoke. "If the Hyuuga are as bad as you have told me, as well as what I already know and have heard, we may need a medic on hand. Go to the Hospital and grab Sakura, she'll be able to help. Also go get a marriage certificate made up for Hinata and Gaara. Getting married as soon as possible will help protect the girl from the Hyuuga, we can make the negotiations there and have another, more public wedding in Suna afterwards."  
Finally happy to help, Naruto immediately got up from his chair. "I'll get the certificate first and then Sakura, don't know how long the negotiations will take. Good luck." He laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder to comfort him and then was gone faster than they could blink.  
"Get Temari and Shikamaru for the negotiations and meet me by the door. I'll procure a couple of ANBU bodyguards in case we need to use force." Gaara nodded to the Hokage and went to find the couple, knowing that they won't be far from each other.

It only took fifteen minutes to get everything ready and so Gaara, Tsunade, Temari, Shikamaru and a couple of ANBU set out towards the compound. They were met there by surprised and somewhat hostile stares. Tsunade spoke before Gaara could say anything. "Gather the Hyuuga elders and Hyuuga Hiashi for a meeting. As fast as you can, go." Gaara was thankful for her help as the Hyuuga bodyguards left as soon as she finished her sentence and they were then guided to the meeting rooms in the middle of the compound. They sat and waited in silence for about five minutes before Hiashi and the other Hyuuga elders arrived, along with a younger boy who looked around his own age. He surmised this must be the Neji that Naruto had spoken of.  
"Lady Hokage, Lord Kazekage, what a surprise. What can we do for you?" Said Hiashi, the main head of the Hyuuga.

Gaara had to swallow to keep vicious words from spewing out of his mouth at the very sight of Hinata's father. This was the man who was supposed to love and cherish his daughters but although he looked serene and calm, any father who would try and kill their own child was not really a father at all. Gaara remembered his own father, a harsher looking man but with the same evil tendencies. Using Gaara as a weapon and threat instead of a son. His father had tried to kill him also when he realized he couldn't fully control Gaara's power, but Gaara was a monster, he could understand. Hinata was pure, a delicate flower in contrast to Gaara, how anyone could think to hurt her after knowing her was beyond Gaara's comprehension.

"Sit down, Hiashi, please." Tsunade spoke again. After everyone had been seated she started to tell them the reason they were here. "We have come to talk to you about Hyuuga Hinata, your daughter." The immediate change in their faces was telling enough, Hiashi looked angry but also scared. His brow furrowed even though he hid it with a slight smile.  
"Ah, my daughter. I only have the youngest, Hanabi, now. As you remember, Hinata and her mother left the compound and then were killed by rogues." His fake contriteness gnawed at Gaara's bones and he was thankful for his own stoic expression that didn't give him away, regardless of the anger he was feeling right now.  
Before he had the chance to speak, however, the Hokage spoke up again. "Do not lie to me, Hiashi. I have come into some interesting information regarding your daughter." She held up a hand when the man tried to intercept her. "I have heard that your daughter is alive, and that she was found and brought back to the compound."  
It was an elder that spoke next. "With all due respect, Lady Hokage, your information seems to be incorrect. May I ask from what source came this information?"  
Gaara straightened his back further and finally spoke. "It was I. I have met Hinata and become her acquaintance. I know she is within your compound and it would be wise not to lie to us." At this, all of the elders started to look worried, their faces becoming pale and worn in the space that it took him to finish his sentence.  
The same elder tried to speak, though spluttering now, but Gaara sat back -more calm than he felt at this very moment- and spoke over him, directing his words to Hiashi instead. "I would like to marry Hinata. In return I will offer you land and resources, also connections and an area that you are able to set up another base for the Hyuuga in Suna."

It took a few moments for everyone to digest this information and the Hyuuga all looked amongst each other. After a few nods and whispers it was Hiashi that spoke. "We will need time to discuss privately. Please excuse us."

Nearly all of them left apart from the youngest, Neji, who ran back to Gaara when the others were out of sight. "I will try and convince them. Please help save my cousin." He bowed and then swiftly returned to the others, leaving Gaara to stare after the boy. 'She's alive then.' He thought to himself. Feeling the relief swiftly as it coursed through his body. He hadn't realized how tense he had become until he breathed outwards. He felt a small hand on his shoulders and looked into the eyes of his sister. 'It will be alright.' She mouthed to him, obviously knowing he didn't want anyone else seeing how vulnerable he was that moment. He was grateful to have the support from not only her, but the Hokage, who by just being there emitted a powerful and respected aura that Gaara envied.

~~~

Neji listened to the elders debate with his Uncle of the ups and downs of the union involved. Neji wished there was another way to save Hinata that didn't involve her becoming engaged without her permission but so far he and Hanabi had come up with nothing. They couldn't sneak her out, the Hyuuga would find her even easier now. This seemed to be the only option, and the man in question, the Kazekage, would provide for her and keep her safe. He wished he knew the man better so he could be convinced of Hinata's wellbeing, brotherly instincts coming in full force for a cousin he barely knew.  
Hiashi and the Elders were at a standstill. The elders wanted to wait for the Village in the Mist while Hiashi thought it would be best to take this bargain. They would still get advantages from it but Hinata would have to be restrained from speaking about their secrets somehow. With the Village in the Mist, they knew they could infiltrate and take over, they could do whatever they wanted then.  
After a few more minutes of arguing, Neji could think of only one way to convince all of the members that marrying into Suna was the best option. One that would haunt him.

"If I may speak, Uncle?" Neji asked, knowing that his Uncle regarded his intelligence highly, he continued after Hiashi nodded. "Suna seems to be our best bet. If we lose this opportunity it may never arise again. If we wait for the Village in the Mist, we may never figure out what to do with her if they don't reply, losing our chance altogether to increase the Hyuuga clan. Incorporating the Hyuuga into a growing Village such as Suna it gives us more opportunity for growth and its advantages."  
Hiashi and the Elders were all nodding and consenting at that point, but they asked the one question Neji was dreading having to answer.  
"What shall we do about her speaking about the clans secrets? If she tells it to the Kazekage after they are married, he may very well break the alliance."  
The young man just stood there, once again glad for his stoic face and looked all of them in the eyes one after the other. "There is only one option, the Caged Bird Seal." He could feel the bile rise up in his throat at the very mention but managed to keep a calm façade. "It means that she will not be able to speak of any actions of the Hyuuga and that we have some control." Neji would never forgive himself for mentioning it, especially after everyone consented and agreed with the idea.  
Some members were sent back to the meeting room to negotiate terms with the Kage's while others prepared to seal Hinata in their sealing room. Neji asked to be able to escort Hinata there, saying that it was to ensure she didn't escape from the guards while travelling between rooms. He knew it was the only way, but he wanted to at least warn Hinata of her fate before it happened. Then she could prepare herself.

After opening the door to Hinata's cell and looking around with his Byukagun to ensure no-one else was around he ran towards Hinata.  
"Listen to me quickly, Hinata. The Kazekage of the sand has asked for your hand in marriage and the Elders and Hiashi have agreed." After her mumbed response he continued. "Hinata, in return you will be given the Caged Bird Seal. This will be painful, and leave scarring. I suggested it, there was no other way, I'm so sorry."  
Hinata was quiet, but then straightened her bent back and nodded. Neji was surprised by the determination she showed, she must trust this Kazekage to be able to go through the Caged Bird Seal without any arguments. Neji wasn't going to lie, the Caged Bird Seal was one of the most painful things he's ever had to experience and he was sure Hinata knew that from living in the compound. He hoped that after this was over, perhaps one day she'd forgive him. He doubted he'd ever forgive himself however.

They walked out of the cell, Hinata still gagged and blindfolded and walked through the compound to the other building. Hinata was limping and Neji could see she was in obvious pain but she still walked with her back straight, not one foot out of step despite not being able to see. How anyone could not see Hinata as Hieress material he didn't understand. But the Hyuuga were too cruel for her anyway. He hoped this way she would have a better life without constantly having to look over her shoulder.  
They walked past Hanabi on their way and Neji could see the despair in her eyes, he just shook his head at her and walked on.

They made it to the building where Hiashi and some of the Elders were waiting and Neji relunctantly released Hinata into the hold of her father who had evil eyes, despite how pure white they were. They quickly started the seal, tightening Hinata's gag so no one could hear her scream despite the soundproof room and that she wouldn't bite on her tongue.

_~~~_  
It was over nearly as soon as it began, but that didn't mean the pain wasn't excruciating. Hinata had never felt so much pain in her life. Her brain felt like it was going to explode and she couldn't help the screams that were muffled by the gag. She could still feel the pain after it was done and the tears streamed down her face as she doubled over. They fixed up her bangs then, to hide the red mark that had appeared and told her to straighten her back and wipe her face. They took of her gag and her blindfold and she finally looked into the face of her father, the one that was supposed to love and protect her. She wondered why she ever felt any sort of love towards a man who had never shown her the same, and immediately every single pleasant feeling she had held towards the man, vanished. Instead in its place was regret, pain, even hatred. A new feeling for Hinata.

She was unrestricted, but with this mark on her forehead, she felt more trapped than ever. They walked her to the building and when she saw the stoic, red-headed Kazekage she felt her tears start anew. She breathed in slowly and straightened up her back. Bowing to first the Kazekage and the Hokage she looked back at Gaara, surprised to see the markings of a frown marring his usual expressionless face. He almost looked… Worried for her. Not that she'd ever believe it, however. He didn't know her well enough. In fact, the only reason he was saving her was probably because he felt duty-bound. Guilt stabbed at her conscious and she wished she could break the pact, but selfishness and a want to survive overrode that feeling, and she knew this was her only way out. Hiashi firmly pushed her forward then, and she said what they told her to. "Kazekage, I would be honoured to accept your proposal."  
He seemed to look towards Hiashi, his face darkening again, then back to Hinata and nodded.  
As soon as everything was negotiated, Gaara stood. Temari spoke then, "As negotiated, we will be taking Hinata back to Suna with us, the official wedding will be in a weeks' time. Your presence will be requested for a short period of time for official reasons but when that is finished you may leave."  
The Elders nodded and watched as Gaara walked over to Hinata and helped her out of her chair, supporting her wait. She could feel the warmth on her waist as he lifted her up. She was in a daze, everything had happened so quickly, she was going to marry the Kazekage, Gaara. She had a scar on her forehead bearing the mark of her disobedience.  
They walked out of the compound, Gaara still holding Hinata, and went towards the tower. Gaara leaned his head down towards her and whispered in her ear, asking if she was alright. She didn't trust herself to speak so instead she just nodded.

When they got to the tower they were met by Naruto and a person with pink hair who immediately went over to her.  
"My name is Sakura, I'm a friend and a doctor, and I'm here to help." Hinata nodded again, eyes downcast.  
Naruto stood and looked at her, teeth becoming bared and eyes becoming redder as he studied her. "What the fuck did they do to you?! I'm going to kill them I swear!" And he truly did look like he was capable of destroying the entire compound with one blow for hurting her, Hinata was touched by the statement but shook her head no. The one with pink hair, Sakura, laid a hand on Naruto's should then and also shook her head. "That's not what she needs right now, Naruto." She told him quietly, and he started running his hands through his hair.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people hurt my friends." Again Hinata found herself warming more to the blonde, she tried to smile at him but the pain in her jaw intensified and she winced. Sakura took her arm then, "You guys get what you need ready," She turned and faced Hinata, "Hinata, you come with me into another room and I'll have a look at you, alright?" At her nod, and a small look at the Kazekage, who gave her another slight nod, she went with Sakura into the adjoining room.  
"Okay Hinata, can you take your top clothes off for me and I'll check for any damage, and then I'll do some tests. Is that okay with you?" She nodded again, warming quickly to Sakura's easy-going manner and friendly smile. She took off her clothes, leaving her underwear on, and laid them across the chair, her bones aching with every move she made. When she was done, Sakura came back to her and started checking the swollen areas for breaks or fractures. It was painful despite Sakura's gentle touch, and Hinata couldn't help but suck in short gasps of air every time Sakura prodded at one of her bruises.  
"So you have a slight fracture in your elbow and bruising. Some scrapes you have on your back have become infected so I'll get some salve to help fight infection and I'll put on something to soothe the marks around your neck, wrists and ankles. Your jaw will go down but we'll put some balm and ice on it to help with the swelling. First things first, your shoulder is dislocated. So breathe in and I'll pop it back in. One…" That's as far as her counting went, shifting her shoulder back straight afterwards so Hinata wouldn't tense. Tears fell down Hinata's face from the pain but she had to admit that it felt better already. Afterwards, Sakura applied balm and salve to Hinata's bruises and scrapes, wrapping up the infected areas and telling her to change the bandage every couple of hours for the first day as it would seep through. When she was done, she gave Hinata some clean, soft clothes to change into. "I didn't have a whole lot of warning, or idea what you looked like, but I brought some of my old clothes that won't irritate the affected areas. Hopefully they'll fit." She said the last bit while looking at Hinata's chest. When she was younger she knew she had bigger breasts than most, but now when someone's comparing them she felt very self-conscious about them.  
They were nearly done when a drop of blood fell down Hinata's face. "I thought I checked your head but maybe I missed something."  
Hinata didn't move back fast enough before Sakura lifted up her bangs and saw the newly made, seeping wound from the seal. She heard a small gasp but Sakura's face quickly went back to professional. "We'll have to salve and bandage this as well. Hold still for me please."  
Hinata was thankful she didn't ask any questions, she couldn't handle it today. Now everything had been bandaged and taken care of, and Hinata had changed clothes, only straining a little bit in Sakura's large shirt, they went back to the other room. Everyone was still sitting there around a piece of paper, including the Hokage who was still present, and when they all looked at her she felt very, very uncomfortable. Sakura laid a hand on her back and helped her walk through, making her sit down on the comfiest chair she made Naruto vacate, and then motioned the Kazekage to follow her into the next room.  
Hinata didn't know how to feel.  
She didn't want anyone to look at her and see the failure that they all had to rescue. She was undeniably grateful but she wished they wouldn't look at her like she was a broken doll.

~~~~~

Gaara followed Sakura into the other room and she made him sit before she started telling him of Hinata's injuries. Which was probably a good thing because with every single one he grew more and more upset, although he didn't show it.  
"She's malnourished and dehydrated, so get the marriage stuff over as soon as possible and get her to the hospital and I'll hook her up to a drip for tonight. She has swelling on her face and jaw, probably from being physically attacked. The chafing on her wrists, neck and ankles is deep, they're wrapped up now but you'll have to watch for signs of infection as it's only just been treated. Looks like she was restrained from a heavy chain and her neck may have some pain for a few days but it should be okay. Scrapes on her back are infected, bandages need to be changed every couple of hours for the first few days, she will probably need help with that. Her shoulder will have some pain but I've put it in a sling after I put it back into place and just make sure she keeps the sling on for her fractured elbow."  
She paused and watched Gaara's facial expression. The most emotion she's seen the entire time. He looked physically pained but he nodded slightly nonetheless to make sure she understood he was listening and taking note. "Look, there's one more thing. She has this… Mark. I've seen it on a friend of mine before, Neji Hyuuga. It looks like the Caged Bird Seal and it's deep and will leave scarring. Those bandages will also need to be changed as it's still slightly bleeding. She's fragile at the moment, so I wouldn't pressure her into anything… But that should be all. I need to go back to the Hospital now but like I said, please bring her by as soon as you can."

Gaara waited until she left and processed all the information she had just given him. Those bastards had sealed her. Those fucking bastards had hurt her and put a seal on her! He got up and punched the wall clean through, not getting his frustration out since his sand protected his hand. He couldn't imagine the pain she was in. He had heard of the Caged Bird Seal and the person who gets it has to go through unimaginable pain. He held his head, feeling the frustration. Those monsters must have done it while they were waiting like fools. No wonder they had taken so long. They had marked her just beforehand. He remembered her face, she had been crying. He thought it was because she was scared but she must have screamed and cried and he didn't hear a fucking thing. He punched through the same wall. He should have protected her, he shouldn't have waited. It's all his fault! He is the real monster. If he had just protected her then she wouldn't be in so much pain, she wouldn't have that mark, she wouldn't have had to go into a marriage with another fucking monster! He groaned as the thoughts went through his head and he didn't even hear when Naruto came in and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gaara, come on. It's me. Calm down. Talk to me, buddy." He shook off Naruto's hand and howled, feeling every bit the monster that he was.  
But Naruto didn't leave, he just kept talking to him. Gaara must have been speaking his thoughts out loud because Naruto just kept repeating, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Eventually he felt the energy drain out of him and just fell to the floor. Staring at the wall he had ruined. "That's it. Come on." Naruto held him again, this time putting his arms around him.  
Gaara felt so weak. He couldn't do anything to save her. How could he lead his people if he couldn't help one person. He needed to rest, to think.  
Naruto helped him up and they walked to the other room, stoic mask in place despite the fact that everyone heard noises coming from the room they walked out of. He leaned down towards the paper and scribbled his name where it was supposed to be and pointed to the other place for Hinata. She slowly took the pen and wrote down her name next to his, not really reading anything, or being aware of anything. Just another stab at Gaara's conscious. After everything had been done he asked Naruto to take Hinata to the Hospital. He then went to his room and stared at the ceiling for hours until eventually, he passed out from exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankyou for all the reviews while I haven't been posting. I'm sorry this one took so long, it's been hectic with my assignments and tests and I've had barely any time to sleep let alone write. Super thankful for all the positive reviews from you guys, it really helps me continue writing.  
I've started switching POV's with LINEBREAKS because I've only just realised that my other way wasn't working, oops! Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry if it's a bit all over the place.~~~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything related to it.**

Hinata watched as her new husband walked out of the door. He seemed upset and she understood why. He was now shackled to her, he had married her to save her but he hadn't wanted to. He probably thought it was his duty as the Kazekage and she felt so much guilt for putting him in this position. She wished she could change it, release him from it somehow without breaking the contract with the Hyuuga and putting herself in danger again, but she couldn't. She was being selfish, she wanted to survive and therefore she would try her hardest not to be a burden to the Kazekage… Gaara. She thought about the bodiless voice from the clearing and wondered how he would react to her suddenly being Gaara's wife, but she banished that thought from her head. How could she, in good conscious, ever meet up with another man behind her husband's back? She wouldn't endanger Gaara's reputation like that. She looked up to find everyone watching her still, especially Naruto who looked like he was waiting for some sort of answer. "I-I'm s-sorry. D-Did you ask me something?"  
Naruto looked so solemn, it seemed out of place amongst his bright coloured outfit and blonde hair. "It's okay. I just asked if you were ready to go to the hospital yet, Sakura said she'll need to perform more tests on you to make sure you're okay." After a quick nod she took his suddenly outstretched arm and pulled herself up, biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't show how painful it was to move out of the comfortable chair.  
She left everyone to their pitying glances and walked alongside Naruto, still holding his arm for balance. After walking in silence Naruto quietly started speaking. "I'm really sorry about your family, Hinata. They're monsters for what they've done to you. I wish I could have helped sooner…." She laid her other hand on his arm and looked up at him.  
"I-It is enough that you helped save me," she started softly, wincing through the pain it caused her, "I'm sorry I put you… and the Kazekage in this position."  
Naruto looked around him, seemingly looking out for someone and then spoke lower. "Look, about Gaara. He'll calm down, don't let him scare you. He won't hurt you, I promise. He can be a little unpredictable but that's because he's not used to experiencing emotions, he's not sure how to react. If you ever need a friend, someone to talk to, I'm always gonna be there, 'Kay?" After her small smile he nodded and continued walking along.  
Making it to the Hospital, Naruto made sure she was in Sakura's care before heading back to his own house. "Remember, always here if you need me!" he shouted, walking away with a quick wave.  
Hinata was thankful to have a friend like him, she didn't know many other people who would try so hard to help others and she was glad he chose to be friends with her. She wondered briefly if that was why Gaara saved her, but didn't want to dwell on it, causing her head to ache again.  
Sakura took her to a sterile white room and started her on IV drips to help with her malnutrition and dehydration while she took blood samples. A couple of hours after Sakura ran the tests she returned. "You should be okay in a little while, there's a bit of colour back in your face now. You should be able to leave in the morning after spending the night, I'll let Gaara know when to come for you." She looked a bit strange before she asked her next question. "Hinata, I know this is personal but I need to know. Did they… assault you sexually?"  
Hinata's face paled even more but she looked Sakura in the eyes and answered. "No, they didn't get the chance to." Sakura let of a small sigh of relief and then gave Hinata a small smile. "I know we don't really know each other, but I'd like to be your friend. I'm glad that you'll be okay now. Naruto tells me that the Kazekage is a really great guy now."  
Hinata painfully smiled back at Sakura, reassuring her that they were friends. She wasn't so reassured by the last part, though. She knew that the Kazek—Gaara was a good person, otherwise he wouldn't have married her to save her from her family. But she put Gaara into this position and she was unsure of how his reaction to it will be. He already seemed upset to be married to her and it hasn't even been a few hours, she didn't know what living with him would be like. Deciding to stop herself from thinking about it, she laid back her head and tried to sleep. Drifting between the sound of the machines, the click of the trays as the nurses wheeled them around, and the nightmares that plagued her.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.

Gaara woke in a sweat, his physical appearance and the slight panting of his breath the only indication of his distress. He sat up in his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He'd been dreaming again. He didn't sleep often but when he did it was always full of nightmares. He couldn't help but think back to what this nightmare was.

 _He looked around, he was in the hallway outside of his office at the tower. There was red on the walls, the tables, the paintings. He could see his father's disapproving face from the office wall that too had specks of blood on it. He walked down the hallway, calling for Temari or Kankoro, someone who could explain. He saw shadows moving but didn't see anyone. They seemed to call out to him from the darkness. "Gaara please, no Gaara please don't!" he could hear their frantic screams at the end of the hallway. Gaara started running towards them, stumbling through the darkness, "Temari! Kankoro!" He ran for as long as he could, finally making it through the other side of the door at the end he saw it went into a different, familiar space. The house in the clearing. He walked through to the library, a place he went more often than his own home now. He could see Temari on the floor and ran to her as fast as he could, "Temari, Temari what's wrong?" he asked. Her leg was twisted in an unnatural angle, obviously broken, but she ignored him and started dragging herself to the other side of the room, smearing blood across the floor. Gaara looked up and immediately felt sick. On the other side of the room was him, half covered in sand with bright yellow eyes, he was holding something by the neck. He tried to look closer but he couldn't see what it was. He heard another shout, "Gaara stop, you don't want to do this! Please it's not you!" He looked over to see Kankoro, holding his side that had a huge gash, his face was swollen and he had blood dripping down from his mouth. He repeated it again, coming closer and closer to the other Gaara. He could still see Temari dragging herself across the floor, when she got closer to the other him it lifted its leg and crushed her arm, snapping it with a loud crunching noise, he lifted his leg again, aiming for her head. At the same time both he and Kankoro screamed for Temari, who had looked up at the monster form of her younger brother, tears in her eyes. "Gaara, no." She whispered, but it was too late. Gaara watched as he smashed his sister's head into the wooden floor, covering it with blood and matted hair. He then looked at himself again, finally seeing the small thing he still held. He saw the blue hair before he saw the rest of her, but at once he knew what, or rather, who it was. "Hinata, no!" He growled, reaching out to stop the other him, but the other Gaara just smiled at him and squeezed tighter, crushing the bones in Hinata's frail neck. Gaara screamed. He woke._

It had all felt so real, the sounds, the sight of it, he swore he could also smell the metallic blood in the air. He stepped off of the bed and got dressed, heading out of the building they had been assigned towards the hospital. He told himself he was just going to check on her, make sure she was okay so he could say it was all a nightmare. When he got to the hospital however, seeing her sleeping amongst the white sheets, blankets and pillows, she looked so frail, so small. He sat on the chair next to her bed and stared at her. He watched over her, listening to her breath, seeing her chest rise and fall, hearing the noise of the machines that assured him she was still alive, still with him.  
His wife. She was his wife now. Right at this moment, looking so small but also angelic, her dark blue hair a stark contrast to her pale skin and the white of the pillows, she looked like his chance at redemption. Maybe if he could save her, he could be a good Kazekage for his people. A shining hope in a village that has too long been in the darkness. He didn't know how long he had been watching her but softly she stirred, eyes opening. "Go back to sleep, you need your rest." He told her softly. He caught his breath when a faint smile appeared on her face. She lifted up her hand and stroked his cheek softly. "Thankyou" she said on a whisper, and then went back to sleep. Gaara stood and touched his cheek where her soft hand had touched. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't angry at him. Part of him wished that she was, so he could ignore her and make sure she wasn't around him so he couldn't hurt her, but the other part of him revelled in the touch. He sat back down again and watched her. He felt calm again, his mind may be battling but right now in this moment, his body felt languid and he relaxed against the chair. He stayed there until dawn broke and then made his way to his own quarters.

When he got back to his room, Temari was standing out the front of his door, discussing with herself whether to knock. He stood behind her and she turned around immediately. "Gaara, I didn't know you were already up. I was coming to check on you." She looked somewhat sheepish. "Why?" He answered gruffly, walking past her into his room that also held a desk for his Kazekage duties. He heard her footsteps follow him into his room.  
"Well, everything was very sudden yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were… okay.." She faltered, obviously not knowing how to word her concern. She had never tried to console Gaara before, she had always been too wary. It was a big change for her to start expressing her concern and Gaara knew that she was struggling. "I am… Fine, Temari. Thank you for asking." He turned towards her and slowly put a hand on her shoulder, like he had seen others do. He started patting it, unsure of what he was actually doing, and continued until he heard soft laughter from his sister. He watched her, not entirely understanding why she was laughing. She laughed harder and harder until a snort escaped, she quickly covered her mouth, still giggling. "G-Gaara," She said, trying to breathe slower, "You don't have to keep patting my shoulder. One or two pats should be okay." She started giggling again. Gaara swiftly took his hand back and looked at it. "One to two pats." He repeated to himself softly. Temari smiled up at him, "I'm glad you're okay, brother." Her stomach rumbled not long afterwards, and she asked if he wanted any breakfast. He declined and instead stayed at his desk answering messages from Kankoro, who was apparently freaking out, until it was time to pick up Hinata from the hospital.  
Luckily Temari, who had "somehow" come across Shikamaru, came along with him to get his new wife. He was glad for the Nara to come along with them, for some reason he felt uncomfortable going to see Hinata by himself. He could still feel the feathery touch on his cheek and he had to stop himself from reaching his hand up towards there yet again.  
When they made it to the hospital, Temari went ahead of him into Hinata's room, immediately chatting with the girl and asking how she was feeling. Gaara looked at Hinata again, feeling a slight relief that her swelling had gone down from her face and there was more colour in her cheeks. Colour that seemed to brighten to a light pink when they both locked eyes again. That was until he looked at the bandage around her forehead and remembered why it was there, feeling the stirrings of anger again he looked away.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata looked down at her sheets. Gaara not being able to look her in the eye just confirmed her fear that she only dreamed he had come into her room last night. He obviously still couldn't stand the fact that he was married to her. She wondered if she'd ever be able to talk to him like she did before all of this happened. She talked with Temari for a while, finding a solace in the blonde's fiery personality, before Sakura came in to release her. "Well Hinata, looks like you've recovered well from the drips and medication that we gave you. I'll leave you with some medication that you can take back to Suna and also some extra bandages that you will still have to change every couple of hours for the next two days. If there is any sign of reoccurring infection please seek a medic immediately as it can spread to your other wounds." She then smiled at Hinata. "Please come back sometime and let me know whenever you're in town again, we can catch up."

After changing out of her hospital clothes to some other ones Temari had brought for her, and saying goodbye to Sakura, they left the hospital. Hinata was quiet but when they continued walking she stopped and fidgeted. "U-Um.. Kaz- Gaara. May I speak with you?" Temari nudged Shikamaru and motioned for him to follow her away from the two. Gaara nodded and stared at Hinata, waiting for her to speak. Hinata took a deep breath. "I know we don't have much time before you must return," she breathed in again, trying not to stutter, "B-But I would really like to see a couple of people and thank them." She straightened her back despite the pain it caused and looked Gaara directly in the eyes. "I want to see Neji, my sister Hanabi and the Hokage before we leave for Suna. I know they all helped save me." She breathed out after saying what she needed and started fidgeting again.  
"Ok." He said gruffly, she looked up again, surprised at how easily he agreed. Perhaps he didn't completely hate her. She smiled at him, "Thankyou!"  
They walked back to Temari and Hinata explained to her what she wanted to do. Temari agreed as well, saying that they needed to see the Hokage before they left anyway for official business. Arriving at the Hokage tower they were greeted immediately by the Hokage herself. "Hinata! I was just about to come see you. I see you're in better health, I trust my prodigy Sakura helped heal you as well as she could."  
"Lady Hokage, y-yes Sakura was wonderful. I was coming here to thank you for helping save me, I understand what a p-precarious position I must have put you in." Hinata tried to bow but her back was so sore she nearly pitched forward. Gaara luckily moved quickly enough to catch her before she hit the ground, holding her to his chest. Tsunade smiled at them, "No thanks necessary, Hinata. I am just glad that you are now safe."  
Temari spoke up when Hinata was too muffled by Gaara's chest, since he hadn't yet released her. "Lady Hokage, we're also here to discuss official business. Hinata also wishes to see her cousin and sister Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga. Is there any way that we can arrange to have them come here instead of Hinata having to go to the compound again?"  
The Hokage nodded and Hinata mentally thanked Temari for her thoughtfulness. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she would have to go back there, only just wanting to see her sister and her cousin. The thought of going back there made her shudder, and she felt a slight movement and then suddenly, two consecutive pats on her shoulder. She looked into Gaara's face as he looked away, feeling comforted by his presence. She then realized what kind of position they were in, in front of the Hokage tower AND the Hokage herself no less! She quickly moved from Gaara's arms and tried to appear like nothing was wrong.  
"I'll contact ANBU immediately to summon Neji and ask him to bring your sister but.. Are you sure you want to see them?" Tsunade asked, looking directly into Hinata's eyes.  
"Y-Yes! They were trying to save me and I would like to let them know how grateful I am." Tsunade nodded her head and motioned them inside where she waited while they discussed Village business. It wasn't long before her cousin and sister arrived, her sister running straight into Hinata's arms, a comfort Hinata didn't deny regardless of how much it hurt.  
"Hanabi, careful." Her stoic cousin warned walking slower behind her. "Hinata could still be sore."  
At once Hanabi detached herself with a look of worry but quickly Hinata brought her back into her arms. "It is okay, I am well."  
Neji wouldn't look her in the eye but she continued to hold Hanabi, feeling the warmth and comfort her little sister brought. "It has been too long since I've held you like this, Little Hanabi." Hinata whispered in her sister's hair. Hanabi snuggled closer into Hinata's chest and nodded her head. They must have stayed like that for ten minutes before Hinata's bones started cramping and she slowly detached her sister with a pat to her head.  
"N-Neji can I speak with you in another room." Hinata asked nervously, looking at her cousin who nodded without looking at her. She looked and Tsunade then who had been listening, "There's a connecting room over there, feel free to use it. Hinata smiled and softly thanked her while walking to the other room, hearing her cousin slowly trail behind her.  
Hinata shut the door behind them and then looked at her cousin. He looked so unsure, even nervous. She couldn't imagine Neji ever looking like this before. "N-Neji, please have a seat." She motioned to the two leather couches in the middle of the room. They both took a seat, still feeling the tension in the room.  
Hinata didn't know how to start and fidgeted in her seat, but she quickly realized that Neji wasn't going to speak first so she took a deep breath.  
"Thank you, cousin Neji, for saving me." She stated quietly, holding her breath for his answer.  
It was quiet but then he looked at her, she had never seen such anguish in his eyes. "Don't thank me. It's my fault now that you have the Caged bird seal! You should hate me! Despise me! Don't thank someone who caused you to bear the humiliating mark of the Hyuuga!" His words grew louder and louder as he spoke, his face becoming more pained with every word. Hinata didn't react, she just sat there waiting until he finished speaking and then gave him a small smile.  
"I wouldn't hate you. I-I know how my family is. If they hadn't given me the Caged Bird Seal I would be dead or worse." She started, eyes softening at the pain being shown through every inch of him. "I-I may be wrong, but I think you suggested it so they would choose the Kazekage over the other choices." She looked at him expectantly and then smiled when he gave a small nod.  
"They were unsure of how to proceed. I thought… I thought maybe If you were the Kazekage's wife they wouldn't be able to hurt you." Hinata fully understood. They had wanted to wait so they could somehow find a way to control both her and the village she married into.  
"They won't be able to. This mark is a small sacrifice for freedom. I know you suggested it to save me, Neji, I don't blame you." She stood then and stumbled over to her cousin, who she made stand and then wrapped her arms around him.  
"Is it really freedom if you're trapped in a marriage with the Kazekage? I've heard rumours about him, Hinata…" He sounded worried again so she held him tighter.  
"I honestly don't know, but I think that if I really try I can make this work. Gaara is a good man, he won't hurt me." She nodded to emphasize her point. She truly did believe that Gaara was a good man, now all she had to do was convince him she won't be a burden. She didn't have a lot to offer but she felt like if she really tried, maybe he'd see something positive from being married to her.  
She let Neji go then and smiled at him. "Thank you, Neji, for everything. Especially for looking after Hanabi while I haven't been around." He seemed to look sheepish at her praise and then nervous again.  
"Hinata… I know I haven't been good to you," When she tried to intervene he held up a hand, "Don't argue, I know what I say is the truth. But Hanabi and I have become close since I've changed, almost like siblings. I'm hoping that you and I will be able to have the same bond one day." Hinata was quiet in return but she felt hope in her chest. "I would like that very much, cousin." She hugged him again, just when the door opened from the other room and Gaara stood proudly in it. "Is it time to leave?" Hinata asked, feeling the separation from her newly found family and friends already, at Gaara's nod she let Neji go. "I hope we meet again soon, Neji."  
"I too hope that, cousin Hinata."

She walked through the door that Gaara had left and went to her younger sister who looked forlorn. "Do not worry, little one, we will meet again." And gave her a strong hug.  
After saying her thanks and goodbye to the Hokage, Gaara, Hinata and Temari all started their journey back to Suna, a place that was now officially her home.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara watched as the door to the other room closed and felt a sort of trepidation. He knew that the young Hyuuga had tried to talk to the elders for Hinata's sake, but he also came back with Hinata bearing the Cursed Mark. Gaara didn't trust him, especially not with his frail new wife. He only half listened to the official meeting between Villages, instead keeping a close eye on the door and trying to listen in the case of Hinata being in danger. When Tsunade coughed knowingly and then told him that he could go now that they've finished all their business, Gaara immediately stood and walked to the other door. He stood there and stared at it. Should he knock? Should he even disturb them? Should he wait? He didn't know what to do so at least he just pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.  
When he first saw Hinata in her cousin's arms his first thought was that she was being attacked. He was just about to go separate the two when she looked up and smiled at the young Hyuuga. His heart felt a stab of pain at the sight. Did she love him? Were they secret lovers and that's why the man helped Hinata? The more Gaara thought about it, the more it made sense. Perhaps this was why she hadn't married her other suitors. He didn't know why but he became angry at the thought. She saw him in the doorway and asked if it was time to leave, then turned to her "cousin" and told him that they would meet again soon.  
Gaara felt cheated. He couldn't expect Hinata to be only his in this marriage of convenience but to arrange a lovers tryst so quickly, he couldn't help but feel upset over the outcome. He stopped his hand from reaching towards his cheek again. Perhaps she had mistaken him last night for her lover, perhaps which was why she touched him. It was most likely. The only people that willingly touched him were his siblings, even today when he held Hinata to make sure she didn't fall, she had practically ran out of his arms.  
Neji walked up to him while he stood thinking. "Take care of my cousin. Don't hurt her." He sounded threatening but Gaara just stood his ground and didn't move. They stared at each other until Temari put a hand on his shoulder and the three of them left.

The journey to Suna was longer than usual because of Hinata's injuries. She couldn't go very fast and there were continuous stops along the way so Temari could change Hinata's bandages. It was a quiet trip, only Hinata and Temari spoke and that wasn't very often. Gaara couldn't look at Hinata without thinking of her in another man's arms. He didn't know why it caused him such feelings but he assumed it was pride. When they arrived in Suna, Kankoro was at the front gate waiting for them. He practically sagged with relief when he saw Gaara. "Never. Again. Your Kazekage business stuff is way too much paperwork for me." He exclaimed dramatically. Gaara simply nodded and made his way to the Tower immediately to work in his office. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he couldn't hide now that he had married Hinata, he was expected to have a public appearance as the Kazekage when they held their wedding.  
An actual wedding.  
In two days.  
Temari had come in and started complaining about not having much time to prepare, but Gaara was staying out of it. He didn't know the first thing about being married, let alone planning a wedding.  
It was dark by the time he looked up from his work, there had been much left by Kankoro who didn't know how to proceed. He considered going to the clearing to help him relax but a part of him knew it wouldn't be the same without Hinata there. She had somehow ruined it for him. He went up to the roof instead, hoping that the view of the starry Suna sky would bring him some clarity. He laid and stared at the night sky, feeling the warm breeze turn colder and colder with each gust of wind.  
Now that he could relax, he started thinking a bit clearer. Perhaps he was being too hasty in assuming Hinata's deceit. It all seemed like it worked everything out but he also thought about their blood relation. Temari and Kankoro didn't hug that much, but he knew they showed their affection in other ways. He would generally hear them fight once a week, calling each other names and punching each other, and then they would stop and he would hear them laugh. A sign that they both agreed to fight. He found it strange but it was their way.  
He was so confused now. Was Hinata in love with her cousin? Was she just being familiar? Did she love anyone else? Why did the thought cause these feelings inside of him to feel ill?  
He hoped the night air would bring clarity but now he was more confused than before. These thoughts kept swirling around his head until he heard quiet footsteps behind him. He immediately shot to his feet in case it was an assassination attempt. "Oh! Gaara, I-I'm s-sorry I didn't realize you were out here." Said a quiet, feminine voice. Hinata.  
He looked further and saw the young woman holding a warm blanket around her shoulders. He relaxed his stance and sat back on the roof.  
Hinata just stood there and waited for something. "M-may I join you?" she asked softly. Walking closer to the side of him.  
After he nodded he felt her sit down beside him, quickly feeling the warmth from her side transferring to him. They sat in silence, both having so much on their minds that talking would just complicate things. Gaara didn't know what to do, he couldn't really ask Hinata if she and Neji were lovers, he didn't believe she would tell him the truth anyway. He couldn't think of anything else to say, not that they needed to talk. It just made him think, when he was "Sabaku" in the little house in the clearing, he and Hinata would talk easily. Now it seemed that they were not even friends.  
Gaara's thoughts whirled around his mind for a long time before he felt a thump on his shoulder, he could hear the soft breathing before he could see her sleeping face. He hadn't realized how long they had been out here, lost in their own worlds. He softly stood up and picked Hinata up in his arms and started carrying her. Unfortunately Gaara didn't know where Hinata's room was in the tower, not bothering to check when they arrived, so he carried her to his own bed and laid her down gently. Again, the bed practically swallowed her. This one was even bigger than the one at the little house, their little house, and its sheets were black, making her look almost sinful. "Almost like us," Gaara mused to himself, "Light and Dark." Something about it looked right, however. Her pale skin against his dark red blankets among black sheets. He left her then, feeling the same strange feelings in his stomach yet again. He went to his desk instead, trying to work through his official paperwork when everything in him screamed to crawl back into that big bed with the small woman who has been in his thoughts since they met.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata woke in unfamiliar surroundings. Part of her knew that she was in Suna, but this was not the bedroom she had been taken to. She laid for a few seconds, trying to place herself when she heard a knock at the door. Pushing back the heavy blanket she rose and opened the dark wooden door, rubbing her eyes with one hand while trying to wake up. She heard a gasp before she saw the blonde haired woman staring back at her.  
"I know you're married, but I didn't expect things to progress this quickly…" Temari said, shocked.  
It seemed like Hinata was struggling to open her eyes, but after she heard that, she felt wide awake. She looked around and at once she knew where she was, she had been here before. Gaara's bedroom.  
"N-No! It's n-not w-what it looks like!" She said as she felt her face heating to an unnatural pink.  
Temari smirked and then looked past her to the rumpled bed, "Don't worry, I don't judge. Plus, it's good for Gaara." Hinata's face became brighter and she didn't know how to respond. Honestly she couldn't remember coming to this bedroom, the last thing she could remember was seeing Gaara on the roof. She had gone there to calm herself after a nightmare and then saw her new husband looking at the stars, the rest was blank.  
She didn't have to reply, however, as Gaara stepped through the connecting door and stared at Temari, as nonchalant as ever.  
Temari just raised her eyebrows but didn't comment to Gaara about his new sleeping arrangements. "I was wondering where Hinata was, I was going to ask her to come eat breakfast and then go shopping. When I couldn't find her I assumed she might be with you." Gaara nodded. He didn't deny the fact that Hinata had slept in his bed. Hinata could feel how red her face was and wished that he would at least say something. When silence continued, however, she looked at Temari. "T-That sounds lovely…. Thankyou."

"Okay, go get cleaned up and I'll meet you by the main entrance in about 20 minutes?" the blonde woman said, looking between her and Gaara, a slight smile on her face. After Hinata's small nod Temari left, leaving only her and her new husband.  
It was awkward to say the least, he was standing there like the strong leader he was and she was standing there shell-shocked at what had just happened.  
He raised a hand to his mouth and looked away from her, "did you sleep?" He asked, muffled by his hand.  
"Y-yes, thankyou. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep on you last night." Hinata couldn't look up, so mortified by the entire situation.  
"It is fine." He said, again muffled, and then walked away towards his office. When Hinata didn't hear anything more from him, she went back to her own room and changed into her casual clothes, a purple jacket and dark blue pants. It was incredibly uncomfortable in this heat, but she didn't want to take her jacket off, her top underneath showed too much, felt too vulnerable.  
She met Temari by the entrance door and they immediately set off into the village. While walking along, Hinata felt strange. Usually by now she would have been taunted or teased by the villagers, but some of them had been kind, even happy to see her now. Temari must have sensed something amiss in Hinata's demeanor and so she led her into a small coffee shop for breakfast, where no one could hear them talk. After ordering, Temari put her elbows on the table and looked at Hinata. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuine worry in her tone.  
Hinata gave her a small smile and told her that it was nothing. Apparently Temari didn't take it as that however, and started speaking again. "Look, if Gaara does anything to scare you or worry you, you can come to me about it. Gaara's my brother but I know he can be worrying at times. Plus, we're practically sisters now, you can tell me anything." Hinata beamed at the words and then frowned a bit. "T-Thankyou Temari, I appreciate it. But n-nothing's wrong with Gaara! He's been a perfect gentleman!" She explained to her sister-in-law. "If I seem a bit strange it's because I'm confused. The… the villagers used to hate me, they would cross the street when I'm there so they wouldn't get bad luck." Temari was nodding, "And now, all of a sudden they're friendly to me?"  
She just felt so out of place, nothing seemed the way it was even just two weeks ago. It was hard to get used to the fact that nothing will ever be the same again. It hadn't been long since her mother had passed but everything had changed from that point. She met Gaara, started work, got kidnapped, and had gotten married. She met Sabaku…. She felt a pang in her chest when she thought about him. She would never be able to meet with him again, it just wouldn't be fair to Gaara. She felt the keen loss of her first friend in Suna greatly, she wished it could be different.  
Temari coughed and Hinata looked into her teal eyes, blushing when she realized she must have drifted in her mind. "Oh, Temari I'm sorry! I was miles away."  
Temari smiled, "That's alright, I was simply explaining why the villagers would treat you different." At Hinata's nod she continued, "First of all, Gaara told me that he had found out about the stores not willingly selling to you. He wrote to all of them explaining that any person to deny you food or anything you needed would have to deal with him personally. He tries to take care of his villagers, he didn't know what the council had been doing without his permission. Secondly, you're walking with me, the past Kazekage's daughter and the new Kazekage's sister, people will treat you different from association. It's cruel and ridiculous, but that is how people's mind's work. If anyone treats you wrong now, they know who you have to back you up."  
Hinata just sat there, mouth opened as she listened. She couldn't believe that Gaara would do that…. For her. She knew he had helped her in more ways than one but this, this was something else. This was before they were married, this was before he knew her. It completely explained the woman at the bathhouse being extra nice towards her, and even though it was probably fake it was nice.  
Temari's other point made sense, how people would treat her differently now, especially after the wedding when they will all realize that she is the Kazekage's wife. She was still grateful of Temari's support. It was nice to have someone to rely on.  
At that moment she realized who she should be seeing right now, Matsuri! She had been so busy it didn't even crossed her mind. At once she asked Temari if they could visit Matsuri and she thought it was a great idea. "We'll ask her to come shopping, the more girls the better!"

After they finished their breakfast they left to go find Matsuri, who they eventually located at the hospital. Hinata heard her before she saw her, Matsuri ran up behind her and wrapped her in a strong hug. "Hinata! Oh I'm so glad you're okay and safe!" She let go immediately and looked at Hinata's face, the faint bruises standing out against her pale skin and the bandage still wrapped around her head and neck, although partly covered by her jacket and hair. Matsuri's face went dark, "I swear if I ever see them, I will make them regret ever even touching you." She said quietly, looking into Hinata's light eyes.  
Hinata smiled at her frowning face and hugged her back, "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, truly she had missed the protective woman. After they had let go, Matsuri noticed Temari. "Hey! Sorry I didn't see you there!" She said to the blonde. "What are you doing here?"  
Temari waved her hand-fan around nonchalantly, "We are going shopping, wanna come?" She pointed the fan at the brunette, "We're shopping for Hinata's wedding dress."  
This was news to the two and Hinata stepped back a little bit. "W-We A-Are?" she stuttered, reeling in a small amount of shock. She knew it would happen eventually but she also wished it was just a dream, one she would wake up from. Matsuri was also shocked, but she knew what the outcome of Gaara heading to Konoha to save Hinata would be. She linked arms with Hinata in a show of support and put on a smile, "I get off in about ten minutes, just let me finish up here and then we can head off. We're going to make you the prettiest bride in all of Suna!"

And she was going to be. She swore they had been looking at every single store in Suna that sold dresses. All of them were nice but the two other girls explained that it had to be _perfect._ Hinata generally thought they all looked fine but she wasn't going to get in the way of the two. They had ended up buying everything except the dress, shoes, hair pieces, Lingerie. At the last bit, Hinata swore her face would never revert to its natural paleness, and would forever be pink. She couldn't imagine doing anything like that, but she knew it was her duty. Temari and Matsuri also wouldn't let her leave without buying normal clothes, so she ended up with bags full of new, breathable, flowy clothes that would suit her perfectly. When they had all but given up on the dress, Hinata saw a small shop with simple dresses in and felt compelled to go in. At first glance there was nothing, but looking harder, at the back of the shop, was it. The perfect wedding dress.  
It was a simple, white silk kimono with pale purple flowers and butterflies on it, with delicate stitches. When Hinata tried it on, she felt like it had been made just for her. It reminded her of the kimono her mother used to have, and she would tell Hinata "One day, little one, you will wear your own wedding clothes, and you will be the most beautiful bride." Hinata felt this speaking to her and she had to have it. Luckily there were no disagreements from Matsuri or Temari, both seemingly awed by the choice.  
Hinata felt like something in her was lighter and the wedding didn't seem as terrible as it had. Perhaps her mother was looking down on her, giving her blessing. Hinata hoped so.

Returning back to the tower, Gaara was nowhere to be found. Temari had assured her that it was okay, he'd come back eventually, he probably needed time to think. But Gaara didn't come back. Hinata spent her days preparing for the wedding with Temari, who was also becoming worried.

The day of the wedding arrived and Hinata was a bundle of nerves. What if he didn't come back? What if he had left her? What if she had to stand up, all by herself, be humiliated by every villager, every family member. Would her family take her again? She couldn't bare it.  
Hinata went through the motions, she did her hair, soft makeup and wore her wedding dress, willing herself not to break down. It was coming closer and closer and closer until finally Temari came in and announced that Gaara had returned. Hinata slid to the floor in relief, breaths coming easier now. He hadn't abandoned her after all.

Hinata didn't remember much from the wedding, she remembered seeing Gaara standing at the front, his white Kazekage robes a stark contrast to his dark red hair. She remember feeling calmer by his side, despite the thousands of people that had come to watch. She remembered Naruto congratulating them after the promises were said, and then sitting at the table while everyone else ate. But after that, she had left with Gaara, who left her in the big room, all by herself.

He left her.

He left her on her wedding night, he left her in the three weeks following. She hadn't seen him at all. She asked everyone in the Tower but nobody had seen him either.  
Temari was a good distraction, she made sure that she and Hinata were always doing something, whether it was training or shopping or organising paperwork, anything to get her mind off of the fact that her husband had left. Gaara had left.  
Matsuri came around a lot as well, chatting with Hinata for hours so Hinata didn't have to think. Hinata was thankful to have wonderful friends.  
At night, however, when it was all quiet and Hinata started to think, she went to the roof and watched the stars. Half waiting for Gaara to return so she could ask him what she did wrong, or what she could do to help. Perhaps he was with another woman, which thought sent a pang straight to her chest. Perhaps he had a lover who he was with right now. Hinata knew she didn't have a right to feel so upset, she had forced him into this loveless marriage In the first place, but the thought of him with someone else caused her pain. She wished she could ask him, she wished she could see him, she wished she could just tell herself to stop waiting every night for him to come back.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"You're being stupid" the voice inside his head told him, for the fourtieth time that day. He screamed back at it that he knew, but he was protecting her, this is how he could protect her. He couldn't look at her without seeing that dream, without him being terrified of hurting her. It had been weeks since he came to the clearing, weeks since he saw Hinata. The last time he had seen her, she had been beautiful. So pure, so clean. Her kimono brought out a lilac colour in her eyes that he hadn't seen before and somehow it made her look more ethereal. Like a faerie come to save him. But he knew she couldn't, instead he would taint her with his black soul. "Just take the woman, she is yours!" Screamed the voice again. Again he screamed back. It was a constant battle since he had left, it was always so calm when he was around her but now his head constantly felt like it was going to explode.  
He hadn't returned home, instead all of his official paperwork had been carried in and out of the clearing through his hawk. He wished he could see her once more but he didn't trust himself. All he could see was him, draining the life out of the sweet and pure soul of Hinata. Her blood bright red against the pale of her skin, her lips blue instead of their naturally sweet pink. He would destroy her if he had stayed. He did what he could, he had saved her from her family, which was all he needed.

It was so silent, he was so alone. He could hear himself think, lying awake at night with the voice screaming in his head to go back to her, for him to make her his. He refused to lay in the bed, instead choosing to pass out in his chair when he needed rest, he swore he could smell her on his sheets. It fuelled something inside of him, a rushing thirst for what he assumed was blood, just making him more determined to stay away. He had sent a missive to Temari, explaining that he was away for Kazekage business. She would see through it as a lie, but this way she wouldn't assume he was on the hunt. Despite how many times in these past few weeks that he had wanted to quench his thirst by preying on others, despite the throbbing in his head and the constant clenching of his fists. He could already see the sweet, red blood. He could already hear the seconds of screaming before he tore out their larynx with his bare hands. He could smell the fear, feel the exhilaration, the pulsing through his veins. But he wouldn't. He would never be able to return to Suna if he went back to his old ways. The blood was already in his pores, he can't wash it out, but he would not dirty himself more when he needed to help the village return to the glory it was before his father ruled.  
He thought back to the painting in his study at the tower, the cold, calculating eyes staring back at him. He cursed and screamed in the empty house, "It was all your fault! You made me into a monster!"  
Everything came rushing back to him, five year old Gaara standing in the middle of his father's study, holding a shaking blade. He felt his father push him towards the man strapped to a chair, a villager who had denied his father the unreasonable payment his father demanded. He remembered holding the shaky knife to the old man's throat, his father screaming at him to obey his commands. He could see the fear in the man's green eyes, the pleading look, tears that streamed down his face.  
Gaara had only wanted his father to love him, but in the end he couldn't do it, he faltered. So his father grabbed his arm and forced him to hurt the kind-looking old man. That was Gaara's first kill, but not his last. Something inside of Gaara had snapped that day, his siblings became at first wary, then terrified of him. He would come home covered in blood, sometimes bringing trophies for his father, he would never forget the look in their eyes. He became good at killing, incredibly good and at some point in time it stopped being a way to please his father, he started enjoying it. He lived for the thrill of the hunt, the kill. Then his father became afraid of him, seeing how strong he was. Despite how he used Gaara, he couldn't control him any longer. It was after the first assassination attack that Gaara started going on rampages without being able to control himself. He was ten when his father sent his uncle, the only man who had shown him the slightest resemblance to love, to cut out Gaara's heart. He hadn't seen his uncle since his first kill, but he remembered his kind eyes and words, the only ones that Gaara had ever heard. Out of self-defence, Gaara killed him, he lay dying in Gaara's arms, telling Gaara that this was his plan all along, he wanted to kill the disgusting monster that had taken his sister away from him. Gaara knew then, that he would never be loved. He was a monster that could only love himself, so he took his knife and carved the Kanji for love onto the side of his forehead, so he would never forget.  
Although Hinata had made him feel like he was capable of being loved for a short time, it was a lie. He knew no one would ever love him, not even his siblings. Now his wife was probably with another man, giving him love while he was hiding from her. He deserved this.

He deserved this.

It was another week before he received a message back from Temari, which wasn't a small missive, instead it was practically a letter.

 _Gaara,_

 _Don't lie to me! I know you're not on Kazekage business, I'm your sister AND your advisor, I would know if you needed to leave for anything.  
I thought you were getting better but what you are doing now is nothing short of stupid! Your new wife has been by herself for weeks without any word that you're even alive, and you're enjoying a nice holiday? Hinata hasn't been well lately, she's barely eating and I know she hasn't been sleeping well. She feels like it's her fault you left, despite the fact that I know it wasn't. What happened? You don't rescue a girl and MARRY her to leave her straight after your goddamned wedding!  
I received word from Konoha and they need me to look over some more negotiations, when I'm gone I won't be able to look after your wife for you. Who knows if she'll eat if I don't force her? I've asked Kankoro to look after her but he's been busy apologizing to Matsuri for kissing another girl the past couple of weeks. I don't know what's going on Gaara, but you better get your ass back here and tell your wife that it's not her fault you won't come home. She even mentioned leaving, you better make sure she doesn't otherwise you'll be hearing from me again. Don't make me have to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours and come home already. _

_Temari._

He read and re-read the message a couple of times, feeling the anger of his sister through her writing. He could also feel her worry, not only for Hinata but for… him.  
Perhaps he wasn't doing the right thing, but right now he wasn't in any position to go back to Suna, he needed to confirm within himself that he wasn't going to hurt the people around him.

It was another week of talking to himself and worrying before the decision was made for him. It was Tuesday evening when he heard the soft patter of footsteps and the creaking of the door. He immediately went into his secret area and waited. Again he could smell her soft fragrance before he heard her quiet voice, one that he had longed to hear for the weeks past. "Sabaku… Are you home?"  
He wasn't going to answer. He needed to stay silent, to protect her, despite every nerve in his body screaming for him to tell her that he was indeed here, hidden behind the bookcase as always. "Sabaku, please I need to speak with you. I need you. Please." He was gone. He couldn't handle her pleading. As much as he willed himself not to speak, without even trying he had already opened his mouth and replied, "I'm here, Hinata." He looked at her then, seeing but a shadow of the woman he married. Temari must have been right when she said Hinata hadn't been eating or sleeping, she looked worn, unnaturally thin. Her once form fitting clothes hung around her frame like a protective shield, covering every inch of the already frail person standing in front of him. Her eyes held dark bags underneath them, a clear sign of nights craving sleep – just like his own. Her hair no longer held the natural shine it once had and instead hung limply over her tight cheekbones. Her face was thin, haggard even as she turned towards his voice. She was still beautiful, there was no doubt about that, she still had her delicate features although more defined and her eyes were still pure, still hopeful. She always held herself gracefully, no matter if she had been beaten to the point where standing was harder than anything she had ever done in her life. No matter if she had not eaten, or slept. When she wasn't nervous Hinata was graceful and poised, half heiress half lioness. She was always on guard but the only way to see it was if you knew the way she walked, the way she moved. Gaara knew. Gaara had watched her as she moved, as she slept, as she stumbled. She was always beautiful.

Even when, like now, her eyes spilled tears over her delicate porcelain face.  
He heard her take a shaky breath as they continued to fall despite her wiping them with the back of her hand, "I've missed you so much." She said quietly, shakily.

Gaara had missed her too. He had identified his feeling of missing her when she was kidnapped, and it had intensified since he had left after the wedding. Which is why right now he wasn't ready to let her go, so instead he carried on as the mysterious man, Sabaku. "You have been away for quite some time." He said, knowing why but refusing to mention it.

"I… A lot has happened. I was taken by my family and to be saved, the kazekage – Gaara – Had to marry me." She gave a small depreciating laugh. "I am the kazekage's wife now."  
"You are not happy?" Gaara asked, watching her facial expression for something, anything, although he didn't know what.  
"Happy? I am… Safe. I have good people around me, I am respected within the village now. But I am trapped in yet another compound." She said as she lowered herself to the ground, hugging her knees.

"What do you mean?"

She took another large breath, "I thought I could make him happy. If I tried really hard I thought I could make him see that I wouldn't be a burden. But I've somehow chased Gaara away. Now I am constantly watched by his sister and Matsuri, or the gaurds. I know they only do it out of worry, but I am never truly free. I will never truly be free. I will never be able to live without being caged like a bird with clipped wings."  
Gaara couldn't speak, could barely breathe, the air was so quiet he didn't want to disturb something in the atmosphere that might scare the vulnerable woman in his library. "I won't fly away," She said quietly, "I just want to have the option, or at least some company that will not see me as a soul to be saved, not see me as a pitiable thing who's family ripped the wings off of." She looked up at him then, "I wasn't going to come here. I know it's wrong to Gaara to talk to other men, I don't want him to feel like I have betrayed him. But I needed something, someone. I needed you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh wow! I am so sorry this has taken so long, I've been swamped by assignments and I have exams coming up and everything is hectic! Another long one to make up for it. Thankyou to every single person who left a review and started following, I appreciate it so much! I wish I could just spend every minute writing so I don't let you guys down but you'll just have to put up with this instead. Hope you enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. Apart from my soul. Which is definitely associated. And my heart.**

Hinata listened with bated breath to hear Sabaku's voice say something, anything. She was taking a risk but she didn't know who else to turn to. Matsuri and Temari didn't know about Sabaku, she had never mentioned it, and she had no one else. She couldn't complain about these things to her other two friends, she didn't want them to think they weren't doing enough. These past weeks they had been constantly by her side, endlessly chatting and taking her shopping, even just sitting in the towers substantial library with Hinata while she read. She didn't want them to feel like they weren't helping, in fact they were a huge support and she loved them for it, but she needed something more. Hinata was never one to complain, not at the compound to her family, not to her mother when things were rough, but right now she needed someone to listen, to understand. She sat there waiting, listening and still he didn't say a word. Her voice cracked when she said his name, "Sabaku?"  
She could hear the wind outside, a sure sign of a small sand storm that raged frequently on the outskirts of Suna. She listened to the rattling of the windows, the crackle from the fire that Sabaku always lit when it started to get dark to ward off the cold. The sun was setting and the glow from the fire amplified the golden pinks and reds that bounced off of the wooden walls in the library. It made her anxiety grow, seeing the setting sun, she needed to get back to the tower before anyone realised she wasn't in bed resting, although she had explained to the others that she wasn't feeling well she knew they would check in the morning. She only wanted to speak to a friend, she didn't want to cause any problems for the people that had constantly been her supports these weeks past.  
She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a small intake of breath, like the person behind the bookcase hadn't been breathing this entire time and only just delivered air to their lungs. It sounded as if they had been trapped underwater and could only just surface for air, freed from their restraints.  
"Hinata… I'm so sorry." It caused her heart to beat painfully, why was he apologizing? Was he sorry for the way she felt? Did he have any other cause to apologize?

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for." She replied on a small, fake laugh.  
"I don't know what to say." His deep baritone voice sounded like he was struggling to get out the simple words. "Did you want to return to Konoha?" He asked quietly, "that way you would have your freedom." She thought she also heard him say something under his breath but she couldn't be sure.  
Shaking her head she hugged her knees closer to her chest, "No, I don't want to return to Konoha. Although I have friends there now I don't want to leave Suna." His sigh was audible to her even through the wooden bookcase. "I want to try and make it work with Gaara, even if he'll never love me, even if he regrets marrying me, I want to try at least. If he'll give me a chance."

"Why would you?" He asked quickly, "Why would you want to try with a monster like him?" Suddenly she stood, "Why would you say something like that? Gaara's not a monster!" Shaking her head at him, "You don't even know him."  
There was a small huff of laughter from where Sabaku was. It was sad, hauntingly sad, like there were secrets behind that laugh. The windows strained against the wind outside as if carrying secrets from the grave, warning her to leave the conversation, telling her to go. There was silence but she refused to fill it, she felt that if she disturbed this silence than the walls would close in on her and guard her ears from ever hearing what she needed to. She didn't know why she felt this way, she supposed it was intuition.  
"Gaara, the Kazekage, is a monster. Have you never wondered why he doesn't show his face to the villagers? It's because every time that he had before, someone was always killed. Gaara has blood on his hands, too much blood to ever be washed away by someone as pure as you. Soon you will be stained with the red liquid, whether it's someone else's or your own." Another laugh, "Gaara is a murderer, a freak, a monster. He was born to kill, to kill other villagers, to kill women and children and enjoy it! He tried to kill his own siblings and the amount of people that have died by his hand within the village… Well. There's too many to count. You cannot look at a man such as him, someone who murdered his own father, and not call him a monster!" He was shouting now and Hinata started to shake. She didn't worry for herself but he sounded so angry and pained. "Lies! They're all lies, why would you say that?" She was quiet when she replied, but the pain and emotion carried in the tremors of her voice, like a soft scream before silence.  
"It's true, you know it's true. Listen to the rumours, ask his siblings, Gaara is a murderer, he will always be. If you don't get away from him, you won't last long."  
Hinata couldn't listen, she started running towards the door. She could hear Sabaku's voice getting louder the further she ran, "You know it's true, Hinata!" She ran harder. There was no caring about the small storm tearing at her face, her clothes. It didn't matter that her physical strength was so low at this point, the adrenaline carried her. She wasn't sure how she made it but suddenly she was running through the front entrance of the tower screaming for Temari. The blonde came running from her bedroom upstairs at once after hearing the painful cry, "Hinata, what's wrong?! What happened?!" Hinata bent over and rested her hands on her thighs, bringing as much air into her struggling lungs as she possible could, despite the tight straining around her chest. "Temari, did Gaara really kill your father?" She looked up as Temari's face screwed into a look of pain and she looked downwards, "Come, let's sit in the library."  
Hinata wanted to scream that no, she didn't want to move, she wanted answers. But her legs moved on their own accord as her breathing and heartbeat slowed to a more relaxed pace. She sat on a leather chair opposite Temari's and waited for her to start speaking.

"Hinata," she started, "before I tell you this, you need to listen to the whole story before you speak, okay? I need to get this out without complications so you can understand what I'm trying to tell you." At Hinata's nod, Temari leaned forward and put her elbows on her legs, holding her hands together. "When Gaara was born, he was early. So incredibly early that when he came through he was so tiny he could fit in both hands. That's not to say he wasn't a healthy baby, no all of him was there and he was crying and screaming, but it was too early for our mother. She died holding Gaara, she bled to death from complications, but not before using her power to instil a shield of sand around Gaara, to protect him from harm. Our father was a loving man before that day, but when she died I'm pretty sure the human part of him died with her. For five years he couldn't look, touch or stand being around Gaara. Around that time, Kankuro, Gaara and I were very close, we all suffered together as our father grew more and more distant. When Gaara was four he started working out how to control his sand to create things, it was just fun at first, but when someone tried to kidnap Gaara, father found out that along with being able to create things, Gaara couldn't be touched. His sand would come up around him and form an impenetrable wall whenever it sensed he was in danger. When father found out he realised what an asset Gaara could be, so for the first time ever he asked into his study and closed the door. When Gaara came out, covered in blood, gone was the sweet boy that Kankuro and I had practically raised along with our uncle, instead he was blank, scared. Ever since that day, Gaara became worse, more closed off. He stopped speaking as much, stopped playing, and stopped looking us in the eye." Temari breathed out and looked up towards the ceiling, blinking away tears. "I don't know if you've ever heard about the tailed beasts, but it was a legend of great monsters that were fought and sealed into generations of children and carriers." Hinata nodded, listening. "Most people thought it was just a story to scare small children, but we knew better. Our mother had a tailed beast within her and when she gave birth and died, that tailed beast was put into Gaara." Hinata was sure her small gasp echoed throughout the room and it was confirmed when Temari looked her in the eyes, but she continued. "Gaara was eight when father realised the power the tailed beast bestowed upon Gaara, and he started using that power for himself. Gaara was sent out to wars and villages and even the people of Suna if father needed him to. Each time he would come back with a blank look in his eyes, covered in specks of blood. Sometimes he came home carrying limbs or heads, to prove to father that it had been taken care of…. This carried on for years, Gaara started becoming crazy from father's orders, what he had done and the voice of the tailed beast inside of him, calling for more blood, more destruction. He stopped sleeping because when he slept, the tailed beast would take over, he still held some control. But when Gaara became mad or confused, or simply smelled the metallic blood somewhere, he would rampage through the town or wherever he was. He killed villagers, staff, he even tried to kill us." Temari ran her hands over her face as if to wipe away the memories that haunted her. "When he met Naruto – who is another tailed beast – Gaara felt a sort of enlightening. He knew he had a chance to change his own destiny, and stopped killing then. Father wasn't happy about it when Gaara told him he wouldn't kill anymore, he went mad, screaming at Gaara. Gaara didn't move, he didn't want to hurt anyone the day he pledged not to, but father took me…" Her hand went up to her throat, "he started choking me, I thought I was going to die. A guard restrained Kankuro when he came to help. Father said 'If you want them to live, you will kill.'" Tears fell freely down Temari's cheeks now and she looked straight into Hinata's eyes, "Gaara did kill that day, he killed the true monster in the room. He killed to save Kankuro and I. But he hasn't killed since, Hinata, please believe me."  
Temari started shaking, as if reliving the shock and pain of not only her, but her brother. Hinata was also in shock but she went over to Temari and held her as she sobbed quietly. Hinata absorbed what Temari had told her, thinking over each intricate detail and connecting everything in her head. Everything made sense, the scenes she had seen of Gaara and his siblings, what Matsuri and Naruto had asked of her, how Gaara somehow seemed unsure of communicating, it all matched what Temari and Sabaku had just told her. But instead of the revulsion she expected to feel, she only felt sad. Sad for the poor, lonely boy who hadn't felt the love of a mother, who had been used for his father's gain, who had eventually changed his ways but was forced to kill his own father to save his family. She felt anger at the man who had treated Gaara as a weapon instead of a boy, the same man who she had seen in Gaara's office, staring down at anyone who entered. Gaara had to always see the face of a monster, but it wasn't his own. She thought of the tailed beast inside of him and wondered if that was why he left, instead of hating her, maybe he was afraid of hurting her. Temari sounded sincere, she knew she was telling the truth. Temari didn't hate her brother either, instead Hinata felt the worry that radiated off of the woman in front of her.  
When Temari had calmed down, Hinata walked her to her room, telling her she needed time to think. In reality, Hinata clothed herself in her warmest clothes and went off into the night, she knew she had to set things straight with the person who was her first friend in Suna.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara hadn't moved, barely aware of his own breathing. Now she would know, she would know his faults, know what kind of monster he was. "You took her away from me!" Screamed Shukaku in his head, "She would have been ours but now she is gone!" Gaara still just sat. He was too weary to fight with the demon in his head, instead he let the fury wash off of him. At this very moment, Hinata was probably packing, getting all of her belongings before returning to Konoha where she would be safe from her own husband. He didn't expect any differently, he knew what he was and how people reacted. Naruto had been the only person to accept Gaara, past and everything, without running from him. Although it had been this way for years, he felt the weight of everything suffocate him. He felt… Alone.  
He knew that once Hinata was gone he could return to Suna and his brother and sister, who he knew would stay with him if he needed them to, although he would have to let them go when they left to be with the people they loved. He would have to accept the fact that he would always be alone, no one would love a monster, no one should love a monster like him. He had accepted it but the sharp pain in his chest amplified, Hinata would never look at him again. Part of him wanted to sit in this secluded room forever, with a single desk and chair, the low lamp perched on top of the small mahogany casting just enough light so he could see his papers. This is what he deserved, to rot away when the dust gathered and the light burned out, to never leave the small house that held so many memories of him and the only woman who had ever gotten this close to him, had wanted to get this close to him. This was what he deserved. He hoped that as the days grew longer and he grew weaker, that he would still be able to smell lilies in the air, still feel the presence of the faerie like woman who had invaded his home and his mind.  
Just thinking about it, blocking out the screaming monster in his head who was desperate to stay alive, made him weary. So weary that he didn't hear the door open, or the soft footsteps coming towards the room, so weary he didn't hear her soft breaths. By the time she spoke, she had already come into the library and sat on the floor in front of the bookcase, looking directly towards him. "Sabaku, will you listen to me?"  
He believed it was his imagination, a ghost of his past already come to haunt him, but he still answered, refusing to give up this sweet dream. "You came back."  
"Of course, you are my friend. I've come to talk about Gaara, although you might not want to." She said softly, and he didn't reply so she would continue, refusing to break this spell.  
"I don't know why you personally don't like him, but I think you're wrong about him. Gaara isn't a monster." How sweet her voice was, always so pure, so trusting, so real.  
"He may have done things in his past, but we all have our ghosts. He's not like that now, he's changed. When I see him in my head, I don't see a monster, instead I see a small boy who just wanted to be loved."  
"Why have you come so soon to taunt me?" He whispered softly, but she heard it, even through the heavy bookcase.  
"I haven't come to taunt you, Sabaku, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Temari told me the truth and at first I was shocked, but not now. Now I just understand why Gaara is the way he is. But he's no monster, and I'll keep waiting for him."

"Are you not afraid of being hurt?" he asked, closing his eyes and revelling in this dream, the first ever dream he's had.  
When she spoke, it was with conviction. It was amazing how much stronger Hinata sounded when in his own head, "Gaara wouldn't hurt me. I think that is why he hasn't been home, because he's afraid of just that. But I know, I just know he wouldn't hurt me."

Gaara opened his eyes then and looked at her, really looked. She looked exactly the way she had before she ran out except for her clothes, warmer now, and there were scratches on her delicate face, probably from the sand. But seeing those scratches brought Gaara out of his head, crashing back to reality. He stood and walked closer to the bookshelf that separated them, "You're real?" He asked, almost inaudibly.  
She tilted her head, causing her hair to fall slightly to the side as she studied the bookcase where she knew he was. "Of course I'm real." And then she did the most amazing thing, she smiled. He could look at that smile and feel the earth shift beneath him, like thousands of butterflies had caused it to tilt when her mouth moved.  
"I hope you'll think about what I've said, I have to go back now before Temari worries about me. Please, think about it." She then got up and left, turning back at the doorway to say a small goodbye and then she was gone, leaving Gaara still standing near the bookcase.

He thought about everything she had said, everything. She knew about him, she didn't run. She didn't run. She didn't run.

It was another two days of thinking and thinking and thinking before Gaara made up his mind to return to the place he had been avoiding for over a month. He thought while he travelled back to the tower, he thought when he opened his balcony doors that lead to his office and he continued to think as he sat down in the large leather chair. He looked around, noticing that not a speck of dust laid wait in the large room, wondering whether the cleaning staff had come in while he was away, if they no longer scared of his wrath. He looked at the wall directly in front of him and noticed something was different immediately. It was bare. No longer was his father's disapproving face staring down at him with an evil look in his eyes, no longer was the intimidating portrait hanging, judging him from afar. He stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, directly to Temari's room. It was early still, she wouldn't have been awake already, so he knocked on her large wood door. He watched as a sleep-covered Temari groggily opened the door, one arm stretching outwards. The exact moment she knew it was him was hard to define, as he had no time to react as a fist pummelled into his stomach. Suddenly, an angry Temari was standing over him, fully awake now with her hands on her hips. "You're lucky I don't kill you for how you've treated Hinata so far!" He held up his hands in front of him in defeat, knowing that she was right. "I worried about you, you asshole! You were gone for way too long this time, for what?! A nice little holiday?" She stepped away from him then and held out her hand, which he immediately grabbed as she pulled him to stand. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, knowing now that this was the way she showed her affection. She pulled him into a small hug before standing back and pointing her finger at him, "The next time you run off without so much as a by-your-leave, your head will be served at the next meal. Got it?" At his small affirmation she nodded. "Now go tell your wife you're home so she'll eat something. I'm going back to bed." And then she shut her door in his face, fully intending to sleep for as long as she could. She opened the door quietly this time and peeked around it, "I'm glad you're back, little bro." Then she vanished.

Gaara walked down the halls, not entirely sure of what he should do. He knew he should tell Hinata he was back, but he wasn't quite sure where she slept now, or what he would say. He didn't have long to think about it, however, as he walked into the kitchen and found her at a small table by herself, reading a small book with a cup of tea in the other hand. She must have heard him approaching because she turned around, abruptly dropping her book – thankfully not dropping her tea. She stood and watched him, tea still in her hand. "Gaara… You're home?" she said it timidly, somehow like she didn't believe what was in front of her was real. At his nod, however, she did something unexpected. She always did something he wasn't expecting.  
She put down her tea and ran into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug before letting go as quick as she came. She seemed somehow shocked by her own actions. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I don't know what came over me."  
After she had sat back down at the table she started staring at her tea, trying to make sense of everything. He was surprised by how confused she seemed, as if she didn't mean to hug him and instead was compelled to by some unknown force surrounding them. He knew she needed time, so instead of asking her about it, he went over to the kitchen area and made himself a pot of coffee – black, no sugar – and stood as it boiled. She kept sneaking glances at him, seemingly unsure of what to say, not quite believing he was back.  
After getting his steamy mug he walked back to the small square table and sat down opposite of her, seemingly shocking her again as she just stared at him as he sipped his hot coffee. He felt, on edge. He felt as if every nerve in his body was being watched, studied. He felt uncomfortable. "Stop staring." He said just as he took another sip of coffee and immediately she averted her eyes. It didn't entirely help the way he was feeling but it made it slightly better.  
For a while they sat in silence, both drinking out of their small mugs. He breathed in the scent of her, Lilies mixed with coffee and chamomile, and it was a strange sensation.  
Softly she started speaking, "I'm glad you're home, Gaara." And then looked up at him. He looked her in the eyes before replying, in his normal voice, for the first time, "Are you?"  
He could see the confusion swimming in the depths of her pearl eyes, trying to figure out what she had heard and connect it with something, but she must not have connected him with the voice behind the bookcase because quietly she replied, "Yes, I am."

When he nodded but didn't speak, she picked up her once-forgotten book and continued to read. Although this wasn't what they were used to, and she didn't know they had done this many times before, it felt right. Comfortable silence, her reading, giving him time to study the delicate framing of her face, the way her hair fell upon her shoulders. It must have only been thirty minutes before another person came through the door saying Hinata's name and starting to talk with her. The brown haired female came into the room, a purple streak on her face – Matsuri. She stopped immediately when she saw him sitting on the other side of the table and assumed a stance not unlike his sisters. "You!" She said as she pointed to him. "You scu—" He didn't hear the rest of what she was going to say as Hinata had stood and walked towards her, putting a hand on the other girls shoulder and softly shaking her head. Matsuri looked at Hinata, and then him, and then Hinata again. The next time she looked at him she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, as if reminding him of the warning she had given when she found out about his first plans to marry Hinata. Turning to Hinata once more, she gave her a large hug and then presented something out of the bag she had brought. A sweet scent attacked him before he saw the large atrocity, a roll of pastry or bread with icing drizzled all over, he hadn't known his dislike of the smell of cinnamon before but now he knew. But he watched Hinata's face as she saw it, and revelled in the delight he saw light up her features. He would never tell a soul of his aversion to cinnamon scrolls if it made her this happy, he would take his secret to the grave if he needed. He got up then, fully intending to leave the two to their chatter as he started his neglected papers on his large desk. He made it halfway down the long stretch before a running Matsuri caught up with him, he could see Hinata watched them fretfully, but knew she wouldn't be able to hear them speak.  
"You better not have come back just to leave again, if you hurt her I will hold true to my promise." She stated, rising up to her full height and standing closer to him, trying to look threatening. Gaara understood, she was worried about Hinata, he was glad Hinata had such a good friend. "I promise I won't leave again, not without reason." She didn't seem much happier but she nodded her head and Gaara once again saw the streak of purple across her cheek. "I see my brother has marked you as his own, welcome to the family." He had seen faces go pink, but hers nearly matched the purple that streaked across her face, "I-I-I have to go! Hinata – I have to go to Hinata." She started walking away but then turned back to him shyly, saying "Thankyou Gaara." Before turning back towards his wife who looked nervous.

The study was a welcome distraction from thinking, he started working immediately and hours flew by as he read through the stacked papers on his desk. He didn't know how long he would be away last time so he just took the immediate documents and worked on those, but unfortunately there was a lot of other documents to go through. He worked until the setting sun came through the window, bringing with it the bright colours of purple and red, and a small knock on the door. He stood up and calmly walked to the large wooden door, opening it with ease to reveal his small wife carrying a rather large tray. As he opened the door wider she walked past him and set the tray on the small table to the far side of the room, between two large chairs and the lounge. Looking between him and the food expectantly, she realised he wasn't going to say anything and instead motioned to the food. "G-Gaara, would y-you join me for dinner?"  
He studied her as she stood, her hair was up and pinned with a clip featuring a white butterfly, she wore flowing white pants with a matching top, suited for her, but not necessarily suited for the red harshness of Suna, and he wondered how she kept it so white. Her face seemed to darken at his pointed gaze and she seemed to grow smaller, wringing her hands.  
"T-Temari bought me some new clothes, as my other ones were too heavy for the climate. I hope you don't mind?" She seemed worried, perhaps she thought he disapproved. He turned around to close the door, "They are fine." He said nonchalantly. That was how they stayed so clean, they were new. He swore she was wearing different clothes this morning, however, and wondered what had happened to the dark purple clothes. It didn't matter, however, she looked beautiful in everything she wore. Especially right now, with the white complimenting her pale skin and her dark blue hair contrasting perfectly with the clip. He had never seen her with her hair up before, but he decided he liked it. He walked over to where she stood and sat down in one of the large chairs, waiting for her to join him. She seemed unsure and a little bit confused, but she gave him a small smile and sat down opposite to him. On the tray were two bowls of what seemed to be stew, both with toasted bread on the side and in the middle of the tray were two mugs of tea. She reached over and placed his food in front of him and then continued to do the same for herself before removing the tray to the other side of the table. Every single movement was graceful and it was clear she used to be an heiress, but he refused to dwell on it so he wouldn't feel the stirrings of anger again.  
They ate quietly, each not knowing what to say and instead he just enjoyed the comfort of silent company. When they finished eating Hinata packed the dishes back onto the tray again and went to lift it, but Gaara was there instead, taking it out of her hands and heading towards the door. She started to protest but he simply just looked at her and motioned for her to open the door for him, giving her something to do. They walked along the hall in silence until they made it to the kitchen, where she ran in front of him and blocked his way. "I-I can take it from here!" she said quickly, looking worried. Gaara simply walked past her and pushed open the door with his shoulder, coming face to face with chaos worse than he had seen on the battlefield. There was the marks of black smoke marring the kitchen's white walls, mixed with a red coloured condiment splattered across the walls and floor. Pots, pans and cutlery splayed across the floor and benches and there was some mysterious black substance in a rather small pot on the stove. It smelled burnt, like there had been a fire wildly tearing apart the kitchen although he could only see small signs of marring. He looked back at his small wife, she head her head down and was pushing her hands together awkwardly. She raised her eyes and gave him a weary smile, "I've never cooked before." It was quiet but he heard her and started putting everything together. Hinata had cooked for him, despite never cooking before, she made a meal especially for him. For someone who had grown up with staff preparing his meals or the simply atrocious times Temari had tried cooking when they were younger, it was a strange feeling for someone to spend so much effort trying to make him a meal. Her voice peaked when she started again, "I-I wanted to make something more… Elaborate. But all of it burnt, so I had to make something simple instead. I'm sorry." She put her head down again and he felt a stab of worry, he didn't mean to upset her.  
He awkwardly looked away and quietly mumbled, not entirely sure how to word it. "Thank you, it was… delicious." It seemed so simple, too simple, but effective. Hinata looked up and gave him one of her shining smiles and he immediately knew that it was the right thing to say. He wasn't lying, either, it truly had been a very flavoursome meal, but he had assumed the staff had cooked it. It was amazing that someone who had never cooked before could have created something so enjoyable. Hinata hadn't stopped smiling, albeit it was less pronounced now, as she surveyed the mess. She looked tired, weary. He wondered how long she had been working on this for, judging by the amount of mess it would have been a while. He set the tray down on the less destroyed part of the bench and then walked towards her, lightly pushing her towards and out through the door. "Goodnight." He said to her, and then motioned for her to walk down the hallway. She tried to protest, fully intending to clean the kitchen now, but got nowhere as he wouldn't move from the doorway, so eventually she gave up and bid him goodnight.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata was weary as she started walking back to her room. She had spent a long time trying to prepare a meal, firstly because Temari had tried to give her lessons this morning which was a terrible mistake. Turns out, Gaara's sister was a terrible cook, but Hinata didn't want to hurt her feelings and so created her own disaster. But that wasn't the only reason, no, she was emotionally exhausted. She hadn't expected her husband to walk through those doors this morning and she hadn't prepared. Immediately after their encounter this morning, which was so different from any encounter she had spent with Gaara, she planned to make a meal, hopefully talk with him. It obviously hadn't gone to plan with the mishaps and then through dinner she didn't know how to bring up conversation so they just sat and ate in silence. It was comfortable, almost familiar, but she had hoped to tell him that she knew his past and that it was okay and she was staying. She had also hoped that she would be able to explain the portrait that was now removed from his room. She hadn't meant to do it as an invasion of privacy, she was just so angry at his father that she couldn't believe he had allowed it to stay up there for as long as he did. She had cleaned his office and room every day since he had been gone, in hopes that he would return sooner, and that painting had watched her every single day until she'd just had enough. So now it was gathering dust in the storage area, covered by a large white sheet.

As she pulled back the covers and made her way into her own bed she thought about Gaara. He had been gone for weeks, over months and yet he seemed the same as always. Stoic, of course, but sweet. Somewhat gentlemanly with the way he didn't let her carry the dishes back to the kitchen, or even mention the way the kitchen looked after he so obvious disaster. She thought he would have been… Bitter, angry even. But he seemed no more upset at her than he was before they married. Instead it almost seemed like he was more comfortable around her.  
She wondered if Temari had told him what Hinata knew now, if somehow Hinata knowing his past and accepting him made him less wary of her. She hoped so, she really did want to try and make a stable friendship with the handsome red head. And boy was he handsome! Not that she had forgotten, of course, but as he was away she had somehow tricked herself into believing that she really wasn't that attracted to him, probably to make it easier. His dark, tussled red hair a perfect contrast to his black-ringed turquoise eyes and pale skin. His lips were always set in a straight line but something about them was gentle, soft, a pale pink that could be very kissable.  
Kissable! She shouldn't be thinking of those things. This marriage was simply business, what would anyone say if they had heard her thoughts?  
Shaking her head she tried to banish the thoughts and pushed her head deeper into the feathery soft pillow. Instead, she thought about Sabaku. Now that Gaara was back, she probably shouldn't go see him, but she wanted to explain why, instead of leaving their friendship on already shaky ground. Making a decision to go see him tomorrow, she closed her eyes and dreamt of red hair and husky voices, so different but somehow, so perfect together.

As she had planned, Hinata snuck out the next morning to go see Sabaku, feeling bad for deceiving Gaara but knowing that it was the right thing to do. Unfortunately, Sabaku wasn't home. He wasn't home the next day either, or the next day.  
The days all went the same, Hinata would try and see Sabaku in the early morning, spend time with Temari and Matsuri during the day, and then have a quiet, conversation-less dinner with Gaara at night. She was getting quite good at cooking, however, and Gaara always made sure to give her a small compliment afterwards, which she revelled in. She knew it must be different from the professional food the staff had always prepared, but he always told her that it was delicious. When she had told Temari, the look on her face was priceless. Shock, mixed with amusement and something different, undefinable. "So he's been eating all of the food you prepare for him? Every night? And he compliments you?" At Hinata's nod, Temari had a sly smile. "Usually, Gaara would eat maybe once every three or so days when he needs sustenance, and then he doesn't generally care what it is. The fact that he's sitting down with you every night to eat is just… Different." Hinata tried not to show how happy she was to hear this, she felt like she was finally getting somewhere with her quiet husband. So she continued to cook and eat with him every night. The only other thing she wished is that he would appreciate the way she chose to dress, hoping to impress him with her new, Suna appropriate styles that Temari had assured her she looked "Gorgeous" in. Hinata had never considered herself beautiful before, in fact the only time she felt normal was around her family members, because they all had the same sort of features. But she wanted to look attractive for Gaara, and not only because she wanted to be an appropriate wife but simply because she wanted him to see her as someone he might attracted to. She didn't have very high hopes for that, however, as since that very first night that he had commented on her choice of clothing, he had said nothing else. She vowed to keep trying, however, hoping that one day he would see her.

Two weeks had passed with the same routine, until one day she received visitors. Two visitors, with the same eyes as her.

"Hanabi? Neji? What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly as she tried to wrap her arms around both of them at the same time. Neji looked uncomfortable with the contact but patted her back regardless, and her little sister revelled in the comfort of her sibling, holding on tightly. As Neji let go, and Hinata was left only hugging her sister, she realized that she was a hostess now. "Please, come in, let us have tea in the library where there is a breeze." As they followed her, she stopped a passing maid and asked politely if they could have some tea brought to them. The small, blonde maid beamed at Hinata and rushed to do her bidding. The staff seemed to enjoy Hinata's company, being more comfortable with her now that they knew her, she treated them as an equal.  
The trio sat down in the leather seats and looked at each other, a comfortable smile passing between the two eldest as the youngest positively beamed up at her beloved sister. "So tell me, what has brought you here?"  
Hanabi was the first to speak, her smile suddenly faltering as she looked away from her sister. "The council sent us, they said that the Kazekage had put in his contract that we were the only two members of the Hyuuga that were allowed within the tower after your marriage and they needed to discuss with you."

Hinata hadn't even realized, she had thought that when she married the Hyuuga would be happy to have her off of their hands, that's why they hadn't returned. But no, Gaara had helped her again, protecting her from the people who had caused her the most pain. She smiled without realizing and quickly schooled her features when she saw Hanabi raise an eyebrow. Blushing she continued, "What do they need to discuss?" It was at this point that Hanabi looked at Neji again. "I don't know, I am simply accompanying Neji. I think it's something private so I'll excuse myself, I'll go see about our tea."  
Once Hanabi had left, Hinata looked at her cousin whose expression had turned dark. "Neji, what is it?"  
"Hinata," He started, "Before I start, please don't think that I had any say in this." At her small nod he continued. "The council thought that you would have begun to… Grow an heir by now." Hinata's face grew red. "And they have told me to remind you that it is your duty as a wife to beget an heir. But that's not all." Neji's face grew even darker as his brows furrowed, the pause was small but effective and the hair on Hinata's arms started to prickle. It almost felt as if her father was in this current room, breathing down her neck. "They said to remind you that any heir's that come from this marriage, by duty, will be sent back to the Hyuuga compound for training and educational skill."  
"No!" Hinata stood suddenly, despite feeling like she had been punched in the gut. Although she and Gaara hadn't even gotten close to sharing a room, the thought that if that happened… Those monsters would take her children from her? "They can't… I will never let them take any child of mine. I will not let them hurt any of my children."  
"Neither will I, Hinata." Neji said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, willing her to take her seat again.  
"I'll have to tell Gaara…" Neji nodded in agreeance. "Did you want me there when you tell him?"  
She shook her head, this was something that she needed to tell Gaara privately, in case he reacted badly. "One last thing, Hinata. Have you and Gaara…?"  
Blushing furiously she looked at her lap and the hands twisting on it. "N-No, w-we h-haven't."  
"Good," He nodded, "That should make things easier."  
"What are we going to do, Neji?"  
Neji had just put his hands over Hinata's when they looked up, hearing a noise.

"What's going on here?" Came a cold voice at the door to the library, looking up she saw her stoic husband, clenching his hands open and shut, poised to attack if need be. Quick to ensure that he didn't misunderstand, "Neji wasn't hurting me, Gaara, it is okay." But apparently that didn't sedate him, and he took slow, watchful steps towards them. He glared at Neji until Neji took his hands from Hinata's and glared straight back, standing to meet the Kazekage at his full height, only falling short by an inch of the red head. "Kazekage, nice to meet you again."  
Apparently Gaara didn't do pleasantries either as he continued to stare at her cousin. Hinata didn't know what to do, or how she could make this better, especially when Neji had brought such news.  
"I am simply bringing news to your wife-. " He said the last part on a bitter tone, protectiveness shining through, and "I am not here for any other reason." Gaara continued to glare but nodded and left the room, apparently not wanting to stick around the two. Neji sat back, facing Hinata but eyes moving towards the retreating figure. "He isn't one for conversation, is he?" that made Hinata smile. "No, he has a past that explains it, but he's never really been a talker."  
Neji looked at Hinata then, straight in the eyes. "How are… How is everything?" he always seemed uncomfortable when he brought up her health, like he was haunted by the thought of what he'd done. "Everything is fine, Neji, I'm happy, healthy and I have friends here. Everything is just fine." He seemed pleased about this, nodding his head with every word. Looking at her forehead he grimaced only slightly, "Has it not healed?" he asked, noting the plaster that covered it, worry tingeing his voice.  
Hinata touched her head unconsciously and felt the plaster material covering her shame. "It's healed. I just don't want anyone to have to look at it." _Especially me_ , she thought to herself. She didn't blame Neji for it, never. But it was a constant reminder of how she was never good enough, how even her family could mark her to rid themselves of her, of losing the one parent who really loved her for nothing. She had ended up married against her will regardless, albeit to a far better man, but that is what her mother had died trying to save her from. Hinata didn't regret marrying Gaara, though she wished it was a real marriage…  
Remembering Neji, Hinata looked up and smiled, trying to reassure the stoic man. "It's all okay now though, I'm fine with it. It's the price of freedom."  
He looked like he was going to say something else, possibly apologize again, but Hanabi came through the door, gracefully holding a tray of tea. "Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting, did you discuss what you needed to?"  
Nodding both of their heads and sharing a look with each other of comfortable friendship, they all started talking light-heartedly and spending the rest of the day together. When it became dark, Neji and Hanabi decided to stay the night and head off in the early morning. After showing them to their assigned rooms, Hinata went to go find Gaara, but he was nowhere to be found, instead she decided to talk to him the following morning, so she had a clear head to explain. Feeling exhausted, she slept easily – though plagued by nightmares of her past, and future.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara knew, he knew and yet he still hoped that wasn't the case. In the house when she said she wanted to make it work with him, he thought that she meant… Nevermind, doesn't matter what she meant. Truth was, she was with Neji, her cousin, despite how strange that was. He didn't think about hiding when he found the two in the library, but he did, listening to their conversation about children, Children! Gaara knew for a fact that he and Hinata had never consummated their marriage, therefore Hinata couldn't be pregnant with his child. When he went in, they were holding hands, another confirmation. He focused on the stars above him, trying to clear his mind, shut down his thoughts, and calm his breathing that started to become erratic every time he thought about it. Behind him came the scuff of something touching the ground and he immediately became ready for a right, knowing that it wasn't his wife, he had become used to her chakra. He turned around and came face to face with the one person who he really did not want to see right at this moment, not now. His pearl-white eyes gleamed in the moonlit darkness and stared straight into him. "So this is where you hide." He said as he walked past Gaara and sat down towards the sky.  
"What do you want?" this was said on a snarl, Gaara had hoped he would have time to calm himself before seeing the Hyuuga again.  
"I want to us to be civil with each other, for Hinata's sake." A reasonable enough request, coming from Hinata's lover. Gaara let out a bitter laugh, "You would like to be civil? A buffalo and a serpent? You've come into my house, you already have my wife; I don't need to be civil to you." Bright eyes locked onto him, "What do you mean I already have your wife?" He seemed genuinely confused, good act.  
"I heard, of course I always suspected but I _heard_ you tonight, talking about the children. Don't play me as a fool." Neji looked contrite and stopped watching Gaara, turning towards the stars once again. "It wasn't my idea, it was the council's, and I can't stand up to them."  
Gaara felt disgusted, so the council members put the two together? He wondered if they had done that during Hinata's capture, he felt sick with rage again. "So Hinata didn't participate?" He asked the man that sat near his feet.  
"No of course not, who would participate with that? She was furious." Gaara hadn't felt so much anger throughout his childhood as he had the past few months with Hinata. How could people continue to hurt her like this?  
Neji didn't see it coming, of course he didn't, but suddenly instead of sitting on the floor, he was sprawled out on it. "You're all monsters, every one of you!" Gaara hadn't felt so much anger throughout his childhood as he had the past few months with Hinata. How could people continue to hurt her like this?  
Neji didn't see it coming, of course he didn't, but suddenly instead of sitting on the floor, he was sprawled out on it. "You're all monsters, every single one of you apart from Hinata are filthy!" Neji reacted quickly and dodged Gaara's oncoming attack. "Hey! What are you doing?! Stop!" Neji said as he defended himself.  
"You hurt her! She was so pure and you tainted her!" Gaara screamed as he kept attacking, somewhat surprised that the Hyuuga wasn't already dead, but standing up to him, defending each blow.  
"If you're talking about her scar, then yes, I know. I will repent every day for that. But that has nothing to do with the children, I had nothing to do with the children!" He yelled louder, hoping to get the Kazekage to see sense, which worked. Gaara's attacks slowed to a complete stop and he looked at Neji. "Who's children are they, then?" the sentence came through rushed air, trying to calm himself before he ruined all of Hinata's trust in him.  
To say that the Hyuuga looked bewildered would be an understatement, and Gaara was unsure of what to make of it. "The children are yours and Hinata's, what do you mean?"  
"That is impossible, Hinata and I have never… Copulated." Gaara had never been so confused, he thought he had worked everything out but now his head felt like it was going to explode.  
"Your future children with Hinata? The Hyuuga want to take them after they have been born. I came here to warn Hinata."

Gaara's legs didn't want to work properly anymore and he laid on the floor next to the Hyuuga.  
"So you're not Hinata's lover?" He asked, subtlety not his strong point.  
Neji looked outraged and confused at the same time. "OF course not?! Hinata has become a sister to me, just as Hanabi is. We're cousins, not lovers. How dare you—." Neji wasn't able to finish his sentence of denial as Gaara sat up suddenly. "They want to take my children?! How dare they even think that they will touch a single hair on the head of anyone in my family? I can't wait until they try, perhaps then I will be able to crush them without anyone caring."

Neji was clearly confused by everything that had been said and instead of continuing to fight, he released a deep breath and sat up again. "Calm down, no one here will let your children be harmed."

Gaara looked at the Hyuuga and realised his mistake in assuming he and Hinata were lovers, or that he had hurt her. He sat down and looked at his hands, currently bruising from the impact. Before they would have been covered in sand to protect him, but he had needed to feel something, any sort of pain, so he refused the sand shield. He focused again on the man next to him, noticing the blood tainting his lip and felt like a monster yet again. "I… Apologize. I didn't mean to- which is, I didn't know."  
Neji considered this as he studied the red-head, apparently sensing that the red-head was being genuine, he started speaking again, touching his lip as he spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I am angry that you would consider any sort of infidelity on Hinata's part. I haven't known her for that long but it is obvious to anyone that she is fiercely loyal. But I understand how your emotions would become upset." He said the last part while he nodded, clearly seeing something that Gaara hadn't realised. Gaara didn't understand his own reaction to this, so how could the hyuuga see? Perhaps something to do with his byakugan? "Explain?" Gaara said, clearly not understanding.  
"Well it's quite simple, you were jealous and so you became easily upset and started seeing things that weren't there." He seemed to think that this was a viable explanation, but Gaara surely knew better, didn't he? "I am not jealous. I do not hold affection for anyone." Which was true, he was a monster that could not love, could not be loved. Instead it was quite clearly a sense of possession – Hinata was his wife, no one else should have her. Although he had told Naruto that she would be able to see people of her will, he now realised he couldn't allow her to do that. It caused him to become possessive and annoyed.  
"I think, perhaps, we are alike. Being cut off from emotion for so long can affect the way we see things." Neji continued, "But trust me when I say that you do hold affection for my cousin, possessiveness is a sign of jealousy and affection. Do not hold yourself back from experiencing these feelings, it may be the only chance you have." He said the last part quietly, as if considering his own reasons for the explanation. "I had someone, who told me that she loved me. But I couldn't return those feelings because I was scared." Gaara followed intently, hoping to bring clarity to his own situation. "Scared?" He asked, wanting to know more.  
"I was scared of hurting her. Although I know in myself I could never hurt her directly, but the Hyuuga would hurt her. And due to the influence of the Hyuuga, I myself have done terrible, unforgiving things, I didn't deserve her pure emotions."  
At this, Shukaku in Gaara's head screamed at him not to listen, but instead, he disregarded the monster and listened with every fibre, seeing the connections to his own emotions. "What will you do?" He asked, trying to figure his own course of action towards the person he was possessive of.  
"It's too late for me, I let her go and hurt her in the process. Perhaps not physically, never physically, but she told me that it was my last chance, then she was gone. Don't leave it too long for Hinata, she's patient, but she's hurting, I can see that."  
He was right, but Gaara had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't properly identify his feelings, he didn't know how to react, what to say, to keep Hinata within his grasp. Of course he would always have that power as her legal husband, but he never wanted to chain her as her family had. If she ever asked to leave, he would let her.  
His head ached, with so much information to take in, he rubbed his temples to dull the feeling and focused on the stars. The sky was beautiful in Suna, it seemed that the stars weren't only reflected in the sky but also on the sand which was scattered on the tops of the buildings, and out into the desert. When Gaara was younger, he used to manipulate the sand to create more glistening stars in the sky, but that was cut short with his own childhood. Now just seeing the sky was enough, brought enough calm, clarity.  
"I am… Not good for Hinata." He told Neji, feeling the need to explain himself. "I am a monster, I have done terrible things and I cannot ensure her safety."  
At this point he would completely understand if Neji took his cousin's hand's and ran, surely Neji would have heard the rumours, but hearing Gaara say that he might hurt Hinata should be enough clarification to save her from him.  
"Would you hurt her?" He asked Gaara, more curiosity in his voice than acceptance.  
Honestly not knowing how to answer it, Gaara chose to be silent. He knew that he could not be absolutely sure that he would not hurt Hinata, therefore he should say that he would. However, he didn't want to, and he would do everything he could to protect Hinata from any harm, especially from himself. "If you don't think that you would harm Hinata, I think you're exactly what my cousin needs. Someone to look out for her welfare, and pay attention to her needs and accept her for who she is. All of her life, Hinata has looked for acceptance from her family and she was given nothing but more pressure and scorn. Even I haven't treated Hinata with the respect she deserved all of this time, but I'll try and make up for it. If you think that you would be able to protect her from harm, and especially your own demons, then look after my cousin for me." Neji stood up then, "But, if you don't think that you can take care of her, then I will take her from you and protect her myself." The Hyuuga left Gaara to his own thoughts then, anxiety taking its place once again at the front of his mind, his demon murmuring in the darkness, crowding in on his insecurities. Tonight would be another sleepless one, which was no surprise, but he preferred to reflect on unimportant things instead of these whirling thoughts that consumed him. The monster inside of him would not let him relax tonight, so he shifted into a more comfortable position to watch the stars and think a little more clearly, feeling foolish after his misunderstanding with the other man and his wife, wishing he did not act in such an irrational manner. He was right, Hinata deserved more than his own insecurities rising against her, she had so far been loyal and faithful to their marriage, regardless of the way it began. In all rights she should be finding someone to love and hold through a loveless marriage, but he was glad she did not. He decided then to have more faith in the woman who had stayed loyal despite the fact that he had left her for months without word, she had waited for him. She deserved the same courtesy. He hadn't figured out if he should leave or stay to protect her, but he would start being more of a deserving husband to the small, blue-haired woman that was always in his thoughts- although he didn't know where to start.

And then there was the problem of the Hyuuga, once again meddling with the people he cared about. He would not rest tonight, for sure. At least he knew where there would be silence.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata woke to her own frantic breaths and twisted sheets, sweat rolling down her face in cold drops- such a contrast to the naturally warm air. Uncurling her hands from the blanket that she had clutched so closely to her chest, she let out a long, shaky breath. It was all a dream – all a nightmare. It rushed back to her in a dark cloud of panic, the screams, the faces of people that had not yet entered the world she lived in today, with hair of blood red and dark blue, eyes a glassy green, a mix between her own eyes and Gaara's. " _Mummy_!" They had screamed out as the blood formed swirls on their delicate faces, she could feel their pain as she in the past had felt the same. Except these were not adults strengthened in the control of their own pain, but children, pure innocent children who had done no more wrong than being born to a cursed woman. She touched her own forehead and felt the bandage covering her shame, her own mark of inferiority. Never being good enough had caused the scarring, the sneering and scorn that had come from the hands of her own family. This was brought upon by her own naivety, and although she would never wish to become a monster such as them, she wished she could have at least once lived up to their standards. Shakily, she pulled back her covers and put her feet on the floor, feeling the coolness of the dark wooden boards immediately, relishing in the comfort of reality they brought. She walked to the adjoining bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, hitched breath at the shock. The mirror was a reflection of someone she didn't quite recognise, with her long bangs covering not only the bandage but the majority of her eyes, to her nose. Her eyes were still glistened with repressed memories and stared back at her with a haunted look she wished she could forget. Slapping her hands to her face gently, she admonished herself for her weakness, telling herself to be strong, repeating her mantra that she had started each morning since Gaara had left. "I have worth, I am wanted." Sometimes she stumbled over the words, her brain not fully recognising them as the truth, but she persevered, hoping that one day she won't need to repeat the words to believe them.

After her morning routine, she put on a brave face and went to find Gaara, she needed to tell him about the news Neji had brought. Her renewed anger preventing her from feeling the usual awkwardness when talking about intimacy. She knocked on the door to his study, and after waiting for the reply that had not come, she opened it slightly, peering in. She couldn't find her husband anywhere within the tower. Panic started coming, whispering in her head that he had left her again, and that she was a disappointment, she shook her head to clear it, quietening the voice through controlled breaths of air. She had to have more trust in her husband than to assume he left again so soon after returning. She would just wait for him to return. Continuing with her routine of cooking and cleaning, Hinata had spent six hours thinking constantly of how she would bring up her conversation with Gaara. So many different ways entered her head but none of them fully explained how she felt about it. She wondered if Gaara would get upset, livid even at the thought of the Hyuuga taking away his bloodline, or if he would remain stoic and calm. She hoped it was the previous, hoped that he would care as much as she did about the interference of her family, the absolute absurdity of it all. She knew that if the Hyuuga took her children, they would create scars on their foreheads if they didn't live up to the ridiculous, emotionless standards they upheld. If they did live up to their expectations however, Hinata shuddered at the thought. Her mother had always drilled into her the importance of love and kindness, something which is viewed as a failure in the Hyuuga but made Hinata the person she is today. She couldn't bear the thought of any children growing up in such a cold, loveless environment. She still felt sorrow when she thought of her sister, though her sister had remained loving a vibrant she still held the deep bitterness that was schooled into each person that entered the compound. When it started to become dark, wind rattling the small windows in each room, she went to find her husband. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she breathed in relief to find Gaara in his study. Standing bent over his desk, red hair illuminated by the soft lamp that rested among papers strewn across the dark wood, he was gorgeous. He wore simple clothes, dark red pants and a straight jacket that fit his form perfectly. How he managed to look so graceful, yet imposing, when simply leaning against something reading a missive in his large hands, she didn't know. But she wished she could look at him forever without his realizing, studying each shadow that landed across his chiselled face, watching each movement.  
This was short lived, however, as when he reached the end of his reading he turned and faced her, his glorious form twisting as he straightened to his full height. Suddenly she was racked with anxiety, not sure how she would start the conversation. All of the thoughts that she had had throughout the day suddenly vanished.  
"I-I… I n-need to t-talk to you." How would he react? What if he hated her for bringing it up? Would he truly understand the danger? He had seen how she was treated but what if he thought she was the only one? He had never seen the scar on her forehead, he had never seen the true atrocities of the Hyuuga. What if he didn't care about their children, what if he never wanted to have children? What if he thought that the entire act was disgusting or if he thought she was disgusting?  
He motioned for her to sit down at one of the lounge chairs but as soon as she did, she couldn't look at him. Her hands were shaking, breathing laboured. How did she start? So many thoughts inside her head but she couldn't say a word.  
She snuck a peek through her bangs, but she knew that she couldn't talk with him staring at her with those beautiful turquoise eyes. They seemed so bright, ringed by a dark black line.  
"Yes?" He asked, surely wondering what she wanted.  
She knew she wouldn't be able to talk with him about it, so she chose instead to talk at him, finding the courage to stop her wandering hands and instead to take a deep breath and start.

"When Neji was here it wasn't just a social visit, instead he told me that the Hyuuga have designs to take any children that we may have in the future into the Hyuuga and train them. But I can't let that happen because the Hyuuga are cruel and I don't know if you want children or you don't want children but if you do I want to know that you won't let them get hurt by the Hyuuga. I know that they may not seem that bad but they will hurt them and ruin them and I can't stand by and watch them do it! So if it comes down to it I will fight to keep any of our children- if we have any- out of the hands of the Hyuuga no matter what you say! But I thought you should know. If you do," Hinata took a huge breath, filling her lungs to the point that they may burst before letting the end of her sentence run out in one, "Want children?".

He seemed unaffected- Hinata's heart fell.


	15. Chapter 15

AHHHHHH I'm so sorry to everyone! .  
Everything got so absolutely hectic this year with Uni and family stuff. I hope now that I'm on break I can update more. I'm so so sorry for leaving you guys in the dark for so long!  
Thankyou all for your reviews and encouragement, I enjoy reading all of them and they help me get the motivation to write. This may be a little different since I got into a different writing zone, so please let me know if it's too different. And I hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Gaara could hear his heart beating, so still was the air in the room after Hinata's rushed conversation. He knew he should say something, he knew he should put her fears to rest, but which fears? Is she scared of being intimate with him and would rather him to not want children, or was she hoping for children in the future?  
Wishing he could go back to the time where he didn't worry about how his replies would affect the other person, he just stayed silent. He was especially confused when after a period of silence, Hinata started chuckling. It was a dark sound, sad, her head hung and her hair fell in front of her face, preventing him from searching it. "It's okay, don't answer that. I know this is purely business, I-I was just unsure on this subject." He could see the red tinge her ears as she put out her hands, palms up, almost trying to block something, protect herself. "But I think it's clear and I'll leave you alone now, I won't bring it up again, don't worry." She chuckled again, still hiding her face. He grew frustrated. His answer of course, would rest on what she wants, he only wanted her to feel comfortable around him. He didn't want to think of his own position in this, did he want children? The thought of having a family, raising his own flesh and blood simultaneously excited and terrified him. Would he be able to provide the things needed for a family, growing up in such a dysfunctional one himself? The thought of becoming like the father who had brought out the monster in him, made him shudder. The air was stale, he struggled to breathe again. So regular were these attacks of late, struggling control his heartbeat, the pounding in his head, shortness of breath, he hated it. He always hated what he couldn't control or understand.

Hinata stood, obviously thinking that their conversation was over when he hadn't yet even spoken a word. This frustrated him even more. His head became louder and he started feeling faint, a weakness he would rather not experience again. He needed to say something, anything to get her to stay, to listen to the things he hadn't yet worked out himself. "I would protect them with my life, the children. I would protect them without fail. I'll never let them touch any of my family, they are true monsters." He said, stopping her on her way to the door. She walked back to him, seemingly confused. "What did you say?" She whispered quietly.  
He didn't want to repeat it, finding it unnecessary. "I believe you heard me."  
She shook her head, looking like she had just found out her favorite animal had become extinct. Had he chosen the wrong answer? He had hoped for something positive.  
It was not the answer, apparently, that had turned her ashen. Becoming clear in her next words, "Sabaku?" Still speaking quietly, anyone else would have missed it, but Gaara heard it perfectly. He stared directly towards her and continued his wordlessness. She spoke louder next, "You're Sabaku, aren't you?" She looked shocked, badly shocked. This was not her finding out some incredibly good news, she looked like she was dying. He noticed her hands starting to shake slightly as she gasped. "I-I can't believe this…"  
He tried to call out to her to wait and stay, but she was already gone. He wondered if he should go explain, but he didn't understand why she seemed upset. Did she not like Sabaku either? He had thought, after everything, that she had seemed the faceless him as an ally, a friend. Perhaps he was wrong. He hadn't wanted her to ever find out so he could have those moments of comfort with her, but lately she had becoming more confident around the real him, he thought that maybe she could be the same with the real him as she was with "Sabaku". Confused and frustrated, he went up to the roof and watched the stars. Lately they had been less comforting as they were before, his head was so filled that he wasn't able to shake off the feeling of the unknown. He needed to voice his thoughts, but to who? There was only one person who would really understand him and the way his mind worked, one person who was just like him. Except with blonde hair, and an infectious smile.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata had run straight into her room after her last conversation with Gaara. Or Sabaku. Or whatever he called himself! She felt so humiliated, so stupid! How had she not realized? Had she been so blinded by her growing affections that she completely ignored all the signs? No matter, either way he had tricked her. She could handle people making fun of her, she had gotten used to it. Being tripped or kicked or avoided completely in case they would get "Infected" by her lameness. She had been called names, refused service, laughed at, scorned at. But none of that pained her as much as this. All the air had left her small frame after what felt like a punch to the gut.  
She had thought, been so stupid to have thought, that Sabaku and even Gaara were her friends. Now she knew it was one big joke. He was probably laughing at her right now, thinking of how well he'd fooled her. She wondered why he had married her, but it was probably just part of the joke he hadn't anticipated.

But he had seemed so sweet… So genuine. He had carried her to bed when she fell asleep, he rushed her to the hospital, and he saved her from her family. He complimented her cooking. She thought she could trust him. She thought that she was even starting to lo- No.  
She was stupid, naïve. Trapped in a business-type marriage with a man who had been playing with her for probably as long as when she had met him. Not wanting to accept it as reality, Hinata dragged herself into bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Instead, she cried. She had not cried from the taunting of the villagers, she had barely even shed a tear when her family were figuring how to kill her. But this was Gaara. Gaara who she trusted, Sabaku who she relied upon for strength. He had been playing her like a fool and she fell straight into his arms like one. She couldn't stay here, but she couldn't return to Konoha. She was married, she was legally bound to stay in Suna with her husband. Not to mention, she didn't want to be at the mercy of her family as a disgrace.  
Didn't mean that she had to stay under the same roof, however.  
Hinata pushed back her covers and hurriedly got dressed, pushing clothes into her carry bag as she went, taking her meagre possessions in case she never returned. She left the clothes that had bought by Temari, not wanting to wear them for their association to Gaara. She considered leaving a note for the blonde woman, but then she wondered if perhaps Temari had been in on the charade as well. She didn't want to have any bad feelings towards the woman that had been her friend for the past couple of months, but she felt foolish and humiliated enough, she couldn't stand much more. She left the room without a single glance back and headed to Matsuri's, a place where she had always felt welcome.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Matsuri opened her door to find a tear streaked Hinata standing on her front porch looking miserable, she knew she had to seriously hurt someone. Hinata hadn't cried during the months that Gaara had been gone, or when she had returned to Suna after her harried marriage, battered and bruised from her family. Something must be seriously wrong and Matsuri had an idea of who caused this.  
Allowing Hinata into her home, she wrapped the small girl in a blanket and led her to the couch, pushing water into her hands straight away and started heating water for tea. She asked Hinata what was wrong, but she just shook her head and sniffled. Matsuri knew that Hinata wasn't one to open up easily, in fact she barely even complained. When she asked Matsuri quietly if she could stay here for a couple of days, Matsuri felt almost offended that she had to ask. "You're always welcome here, Hinata. Always." Hinata nodded her head in thanks. After making tea and providing a book for both of them to read, Matsuri watched Hinata. At first it seemed as if she was reading with the same intense ferocity as she always tackled a book, but on closer inspection, Hinata's eyes weren't moving at all. Turning the pages at a certain speed, like reflex, Hinata's eyes stayed in the same position, staring at the pages but not reading. After half an hour or so, Hinata put her book down and said goodnight to Matsuri, thanking her again for letting her stay. Matsuri wasn't fooled by Hinata's quiet demeanour, something about her was different. She seemed as equally sad as she was angry, and Matsuri desperately wanted to find out why. Hinata was her best friend, and Matsuri was upset for her, she had already been through way more than any normal person should EVER experience.  
She left it another day, but Hinata was still quiet and out of it, she still wouldn't tell her what was wrong and Matsuri didn't know how to help.

After Hinata had gone to bed the next night, Matsuri quietly snuck out of her own house and went to the tower. She wouldn't be able to ask Gaara personally, not yet, but she could ask someone close to him.  
Kankuro was shirtless when he opened the door, something that Matsuri would never get used to. His defined muscles and toned body were incredibly attractive, she supposed he must get them from training. His grey slacks hung loose on his hips and she could see the defined V that lead down towards… "Matsuri?"  
Shocked, Matsuri looked back at his face and grinned sheepishly. He was obviously aware of where her eyes had been trailing, as he had a smug look on his purple face. The purple lines across his nose and mouth were a part of him, despite being painted. He had told her that he looked like his father normally and he didn't ever want to become anything like him. His brown hair was spiked, probably from sleep, he had the night shift tonight and would start in a few hours. He looked handsome, and he was hers. "This is a surprise, what can I do you for?" A deliberate play on words, smooth.  
Matsuri looked left and then right, wondering if anyone was wondering the halls, and then pushed him into the room, following and pushing the door closed behind her. "Woah, I didn't expect such… Ferocity." He had a sexy look on his face, she wanted to smack it off but also kiss the hell out of it.  
"That's not what I came here for, get your mind out of the gutter for one second." He must have heard something in her tone for his demeanour changed and he sat down on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong Matty?" God he was adorable when he called her by her pet name, trying not to be swayed by his charm, she sat away from him and asked him outright, "Why is Hinata sleeping at my place?" He seemed to be taken aback by this statement and unsure how to answer, "A sleepover?" He answered stupidly. Matsuri sighed and sat closer to him. "No, she's really upset and she has a bag full of clothes with her. She's sleeping at mine right now. Something has happened but she won't tell me anything." Kankuro put his arm around her to comfort, understanding what she wanted. "It's okay, I'll talk to Gaara tomorrow after work and I'll see if I can find out anything for you. Okay?" Matsuri rubbed herself further into his chest.  
"Thankyou." She said, appreciating her partner's kindness. They spent the rest of the time Kankuro had together in bed, both of them comforting each other despite having things on their minds.  
Matsuri thought about Hinata and how she could help, Kankuro thought about his brother and wondered if there was anything he could actually do.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Kankuro had had a long night at work. He had come across a villager on his rounds who had been sexually abused as she walked home from her own work, the seventh villager in the past month. When the first three had been found, one of them killed afterwards, there had been an uproar within the department, every officer working overtime to try and find who was responsible but they hadn't found anything. When the other three were found, most of them battered unrecognisably, Kankuro didn't know what to do. He didn't want to put the village on a curfew as it would cause panic, but there didn't seem to be any either way to protect the female villagers. Every time he had brought it up with the council, they had rejected all of his other proposals of tightening security and putting more staff on rounds. He hated the councilmembers, all of them old men that wanted to possess more power over the villagers just like his father had. They were all set in their ways and all of them hated Gaara for becoming Kazekage. Kankuro wondered if they had something to do with the villagers being hurt, trying to ruin Gaara's position, but he had no real evidence, just a feeling in his gut. But he was protective of his little brother, he knew he might be making assumptions based on that fact.  
After he had finished his shift, he went home and showered, giving himself more time before going to see his brother about his marital affairs. If he had a choice, he would let things work themselves out, but Matsuri had asked him, so he couldn't refuse. The small room still smelled of her; sweet and musky. He couldn't believe he had spent so many years chasing after women who were nothing compared to his beautiful childhood friend. He was so blind, it wasn't until that moment on the roof where he had kissed her that he knew he couldn't go back to what they were. Perhaps he had always loved her, he wasn't sure. He had always found his dear Matty attractive, but treated her like a sister. He had never wanted to ruin what they had, he didn't want to lose his best friend if she didn't feel the same. When he kissed her, he was so overcome by how perfect, how right it was, that he freaked out. He left to try and understand his own feelings, all while freaking out that she would never return them. But he was a fool, when he had returned and felt Matty in his arms, he knew that he would take the risk. It was right as well, Matty loved him. So far everything had been more than perfect, his best friend was the love of his life and he couldn't be happier. He grinned to himself as he thought of his feisty little girlfriend and how hard she punched him when he had returned. Yes, this was exactly what he had been looking for.  
Making his way to Gaara's office, he thought about how he would bring it up, but he didn't have to think hard. After opening Gaara's heavy office door and coming face to face with a room full of mess and thrown papers. Gaara himself looked pristine, a natural leader, but he was a mess.

"Dude, what have you done?" He asked his brother who he swore was frowning at the paper in his hand. "I don't know what you mean." He replied, monotone as ever.

Kankuro sauntered past the mess and sat down at the chair across from the desk. "Matsuri came over last night and told me that Hinata was staying at her place. She thinks you did something to upset her."  
Gaara looked somewhat relieved as he looked up at his brother. If Kankuro didn't know better, he would have thought that his little brother was worried about not being able to find his wife. "It's good that she's safe." He said, "But I don't think I did anything wrong."  
Kankuro breathed a sigh, he never thought he'd be explaining women to his little brother but this was like a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time. "And perhaps you didn't, but women are funny man, you just have to roll with it. Matsuri gets upset at me all the time for things I don't think are bad, but I apologise anyway and she's happy again." Gaara seemed to be listening as he nodded his head while Kankuro talked. "So what exactly did you do?"  
Gaara started to reply but before he could get out two words, someone crashed through the door, yelling about finally arriving, covered in sweat and sand. "Naruto?" Kankuro said, confused by the blonde's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"  
Naruto collapsed on the couch and heaved through his lungs. "God I ran so hard to get here as soon as I can. Good training I suppose!" He said between breaths. "The things I do when you're in trouble, Gaara!"  
He sat up straight afterwards and looked past Kankuro to Gaara. "Yo, are you alright?" He looked confused. Kankuro looked between the heaving blonde and his little brother, unsure of what was currently happening. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to gather some clarity.  
Naruto squinted his blue eyes at the Kazekage. "Gaara told me that he needed my help, that it was an emergency." He looked the red-head up and down, trying to find something wrong. "Are you okay?"  
Gaara nodded. "Then is it the village?"  
"No."  
"Then what exactly did I just run for two and a half days straight for?" After Naruto spoke, Gaara straightened his spine and faced both of the men in his office. His face was stoic as usual, but there was something different in his eyes, like a glint that perhaps wasn't there before.  
Sighing, he sat down behind his desk and put his hands together.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara knew that now wasn't the time to try and appear powerful. Not in front of the two men he most trusted. He had called Naruto because he needed his help, and Kankuro should provide some insight as well. Relief washed over him again when he remembered that Hinata was safe with Matsuri. He hadn't sent any of his sand unit out to find Hinata, he knew that would only have made her more upset. When he had realized she had left the house, he didn't know how to react. She could have simply been out, he couldn't stir anything into a panic. So instead he stayed in his office, quietly worrying about his fragile, indigo-haired wife.  
Someone's cough interrupted his thoughts and he turned once again to his audience. "I brought you here because I have upset Hinata." He said seriously, slightly nodding his head to emphasize the gravity of the situation. He frowned slightly when Naruto started laughing, from the other side he saw Kankuro also trying to hide mirth. "This is serious, Naruto, Kankuro. I have upset her and I'm not sure why."  
Kankuro looked at him seriously, "Like I said man, she's probably just overreacting, don't worry about it. She'll come around eventually."  
Naruto on the other hand, still trying to cover his laughter looked at Gaara with an incredulous look in his eyes. "You brought me here because you're having a lovers spat? You realize I don't live just outside town, right?"  
Gaara sighed, they didn't understand. "I need her to not be upset at me! I don't know what I did wrong! I'm not… As adept in conversation as others are and I don't want it to keep affecting the way I do business, not with Hinata or anyone else." Both of his guests were quiet. "This isn't just about Hinata, I need to know how to act… Normal." Gaara stood and faced the window, not quite wanting to see the expressions on his face. "Naruto, you also have a demon inside of you, but you have friends, people who understand you. That's all I want. I don't want people to hate me anymore." The last was said on a whisper, Gaara had come to this realization long ago. He had tried to live without anyone, tried to stay out of their way and become invisible. But the inevitable truth was that he was lonely. Hinata had brought that out for him, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to become normal, for her. Not that she would ever see him in such a positive light after everything he's done, but he realized that the way he acts affects the way people see her. She is his wife now, everything he does affects her. He needs to become normal, at least okay at pretending not to be a bloodthirsty monster.  
He faced the others then, looking into two sets of eyes trying to digest the information he had just given them.  
At last one of them spoke after the choking silence, the first being his brother. "I'm sorry I should have helped sooner. You didn't have the same upbringing as Temari and I, so of course it would be harder for you. I'm not sure how to help, but I'll try in any way that I can."  
Naruto was nodding while listening, seeing it from the brothers point of view. "My upbringing was also different, I wasn't used as a weapon and I also had Iruka-sensei to guide me, take me under his wing. But like your brother, I'll help in any way I can. We both know you're not a monster, Gaara, you're one of my best friends and it wouldn't be that way if you weren't a good person at heart."

Gaara felt stirrings in his chest again, they were slightly different from the ones with Hinata. This time, he felt free, relieved. Like somehow they had taken off a huge burden simply by listening to him and being willing to help. "So how do I fix things with Hinata?" He asked, wishing to start as soon as possible. He had done too much to her to be forgiven for, but he wished to make her feel like she was welcome in her own home.  
Naruto and Kankuro both looked at each other and shrugged. "Depends," Said Kankuro, "What _did_ you do?"

He started by explaining the relationship he started with Hinata, about the secret bookcase, the small house in the clearing. How he talked to the small woman, became her friend. He didn't mention his heartbeat rapidly advancing or how she affected him in ways he'd never felt before, but even without that, the men in the room were shocked. Again fell the heavy silence, it was a common thing in this household recently.  
"Gaara…" Kankuro looked at him and then raked a hand through his hair, "That's not nothing."  
Gaara released his breath and tried to explain, "But I thought she viewed him- me- as a friend. Was I mistaken?" Before he even finished his sentence the others were shaking their heads.  
Naruto stood up and paced a little around the room, thinking of how he could explain the impact of what Gaara had done. "From what I know of Hinata, she's had it rough. She's a fragile person and not so easily trusting. Seeing you as a friend probably made it worse. She trusted you and by keeping your identity from her she probably feels betrayed and humiliated. I'm guessing she told this "Sabaku" things she didn't tell you personally?" At Gaara's hesitant nod, he continued. "Of course then she feels hurt. Hell, Gaara, if someone did that to me I'd feel like a fool. She probably saw you as two separate people, and not only does she probably feel humiliated for not realizing, she's also lost a friend."

"Lost.. A friend? How?" This was all so confusing, the red head raked his hands through his hair, breathing out a large breath.  
"If she did see you both as friends, now she knows that you're one person, she doesn't have that other person to rely on any longer."  
"So what do I do to make her rely on me?" He asked, a little harsher than he intended, a small frown coming upon his normally stoic face.  
Naruto and Kankuro looked at each other again, both trying to think of an appropriate answer that would work for the quiet Hinata and the socially awkward Gaara. "I don't know what else you can do, Gaara. You'll just have to try and talk to her, explain why you did it." Kankuro spoke after a while. Naruto nodded, and Gaara supposed the conversation was finished. Kankuro got up to leave, wanting to be fresh to maybe take Matsuri out for dinner. After he was gone, Naruto turned to Gaara again. "This is really affecting you, isn't it?" Gaara nodded, looking to the bright man to continue, looking for answers.  
"Do you… do you love her?" At that small statement, Gaara narrowed his eyes.  
"A monster like me isn't capable of love. I feel nothing for Hinata. I can experience other emotions, but love will forever elude me." Naruto wasn't sure how to answer without offending Gaara by disagreeing, so he just quietly agreed and let it drop. "Is that all you wanted me for?" He asked, thinking of the strenuous return home. Gaara shook his head and the blonde sat straighter. "I'll be out of town for a couple of weeks for Kage duties, talking with other village councils. I'm asking you this as a friend, please look after Hinata while I'm gone. I've spoken to the Hokage and she said you're not needed on any missions anytime soon." He looked so pleading, the blonde couldn't refuse.  
"Okay, but get them over and done with as soon as possible and make up with your wife!" Gaara nodded and went back to working, as Naruto scratched his heading, wondering how he can help the couple grow closer when Gaara won't even be in town.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata tried to shake herself out of her thoughts as she listened to Matsuri talking about her day at the hospital. Her friend was currently dressing for her date with Kankuro. Matsuri asked Hinata about her day. It was difficult but Hinata somehow managed to recount her simple day with excruciatingly false cheer. She wanted to be alone and was glad Matsuri was planning on staying out until tomorrow. She felt a pang in her chest, she didn't want to be away from Matsuri for any other reason than to heal herself, but she felt bad nonetheless. She had to think of a way to stay within the village, not cause gossip, and yet stay anywhere else but Matsuri's. She knew she had already outstayed her welcome. Although Matsuri assured her that she enjoyed having her company, Hinata wasn't so sure. Hinata couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be around her in this state. The only person who she'd been comfortable moping around with had been…. No! She must not think of him. He had used her for his own amusement and she was here to get away.

Once Matsuri had left, giving Hinata a tight hug before she wished her a good night, Hinata settled in for some peace and quiet, possibly an early night. Unfortunately, this isn't what she got. As soon as she had changed into her warm pajamas, steeling herself for the cool desert night ahead, there was a knock on the door. When she looked through to see who it was, she was incredibly surprised to see a grinning blonde looking at her.  
"Naruto?" She asked quietly, still unsure of why he was at Matsuri's house. "M-Matsuri isn't home, she left for her date, do you need her for something?" She opened the door a little wider, facing him with a tilted head. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I was in town and I decided to come say hi to you. See how you're going!"  
Hinata was a little taken aback, but recovered her features quickly. She opened the door wider and invited him in. "Come, it's c-cold outside. I'll m-make some tea."  
After Naruto had walked through the door, Hinata quickly shut it, sealing the house from the harsh desert night air.

Naruto walked to the small couch and sat down, suddenly looking nervous. Hinata made tea while watching him from the corner of her eye, wondering why he suddenly decided to make an appearance.  
Just as she was done, he was already standing up and taking the tray from her hands, carrying the steaming cups to the coffee table in the middle of the small living room and sitting back down.  
Wringing her hands together, she waited for him to start talking.  
"How have you been?" He asked, making small talk.  
"I-I've been well. How are you, N-Naruto?"  
She watched as he scratched the back of his bright blonde hair, a small grin on his face. "I've been good. I have a couple of weeks off of duties so I'll be staying here for a while." Nodding her head, she smiled at him.  
"I'm glad, it will be good for you to relax." After that, they both sipped their tea. It was an uncomfortable silence, Hinata squirmed, feeling Naruto's eye's on her, possibly scrutinising her.  
Looking away, Naruto played with the handle of his mug, seemingly unsure of what to do next. "So," he started after a while "I saw Gaara before I came here."  
Hinata hoped that the way she stiffened wasn't too noticeable. She had guessed people had known by now, of course how could they not. Gaara is the Kazekage after all, anyone would notice if his wife wasn't around. Trying to appear nonplussed, Hinata stopped herself from fidgeting with the mug as she replied. "A-Ah. H-He is well?" She asked, refusing to look the scrutinising blonde in the eyes.  
"He is… Distracted." At this, she perked up her ears, listening intently to Naruto's words. "Unfortunately he has business out of town for a couple of weeks. He asked me to take you home. He figured you would be more comfortable knowing that he wasn't there." Hinata felt a pang in her chest at those words. She wished it wasn't true, but it was. Being around Gaara right now would just hurt more. She was somewhat ashamed at her thoughts, knowing she should be thankful that despite everything, he had married her to save her. Nothing more. "Things have been difficult lately, haven't they?"  
Naruto's quiet encouragement put Hinata at ease. "I'm so o-overwhelmed." Hinata started. "First he's there, then he's not, suddenly he's not even who he says he is. Yet sometimes he's so… Good to me. Like he sees something in me that's worth something…." She looked at her hands, pushing them together, "Now I know better. I'll come back to the house tomorrow, b-but when Ga—He comes home, I-I don't know if I'll stay."  
Suddenly she whipped her head back and looked at Naruto, she couldn't believe she had actually told him that. Matsuri had been trying to get her to talk about it for days and yet a few minutes in Naruto's company and she spills everything. Perhaps it's because he already knew what Gaara had done. Perhaps it was his eyes, bright blue, staring into her soul. It could be his bright smile, the way he laughed unabashedly. Now actually looking at Naruto, Hinata saw how handsome he was. Lean muscles pushed against the white t-shirt he wore, he had tan skin around his neck and collarbone, against the black and orange jumper he wore. Naruto was an incredibly handsome man.  
Hinata was taken aback by the image that came into her head, not of Naruto, but of another man. Pale skin, greenish eyes and bright red hair assaulted her senses. Of course, despite how the man in front of her looked, he still couldn't seem to compare to her husband. She closed her eyes against the image, hoping to dispel it. How could she still think Gaara as attractive when he'd hurt her like this?  
"I can't speak for Gaara, even I don't always know what's going on in his head. But please don't judge him too rashly, hear him out when he's ready to talk, it may be different from what you think. Gaara is… He's not the best at communicating with people, he needs encouragement." Hinata started to protest but Naruto put up a hand. "Listen, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or feel or think, I'm just saying things – and people – aren't always how they appear. You have every right to be upset, but please don't let it affect things too much for you when it may be hurting you for different reasons." He shrugged then, "I'm no good at this kind of stuff, but you look like you haven't slept and you're obviously upset about this, I just want to help."

Hinata stayed quiet for a while, watching as the man in front of her scratched the back of his head and sighed. She would love to think she was being rash, but until she heard the truth from Gaara she can't change her opinion. She was thankful for the friend she was finding in Naruto, however, and told him so. "I-I hope that while you're staying around we can spend some time together. I-I've talked about my problems, I hope maybe sometime you can open up to me about some of yours as well?" At this, the blonde gave her a grin.  
"I would really like that, Hinata."

After telling Naruto that she'd be over at the house tomorrow -after she let Matsuri know of course- Naruto left. Hinata went to bed feeling a lot lighter than she had the past couple of nights. Her dreams, however, were still of her red-haired husband.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Naruto left Hinata's feeling a bit more confident in his ability to help her understand Gaara. Even he himself didn't understand Gaara's thinking, with such different childhood memories. Naruto was as thankful as ever of the friends and adopted family members that he has.  
He didn't doubt that Hinata held feelings for Gaara, no, if she didn't then she wouldn't feel so distressed, like most people in an arranged marriage she would feel nothing. She either cared for Gaara, or the person she thought he was, in that little home they met in. Maybe even both.  
Naruto shook his head at the absurdity, but at the same time wished that he was so lucky to have the attentions of such a lovely person. He wished not for Hinata herself, but Sakura, his pink haired goddess. He had thought, in his time with her lately, that perhaps she had started developing feelings for him. She had been seeking him out, flirting even, asking him to dinner and just spending more time with him. But his heart sunk when he talked to their mutual friend Ino, someone they had both known through everything with Sasuke, one of Sakura's closest friends. Ino had mentioned that Sakura was lonelier than ever, and that if Naruto persisted, he would win her affections. But Naruto knew she wouldn't love him, not then. He couldn't be with her if she was just lonely, she would eventually feel betrayed, he would be using her loneliness, a weakness in her, just so she would be with him. That wasn't right, he wouldn't be with her for any other reason that she liked him as well, for him. He reminded himself sadly that Sakura hadn't been getting closer because she felt the same, but because she had no one else, perhaps he was an easy target for her. It was no secret to either of them how much he loved her, ever since childhood.  
He wished he had found someone like Hinata instead, he would never have caused her sadness if he was in Gaara's position. Finding someone who looked past your demons, or your past, and still loves you? That's rare in a person. Hinata was one of a kind. Gaara was lucky to have the sweet, blue-haired woman for a wife.  
"I just hope he doesn't lose her, god knows what would happen then."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara ran his hands through his hair for what must have been the thousandth time during the past few hours. Coming to Konoha had seemed like such a good idea, but since he had come here all he had experienced is frustration. He had formally asked for a meeting with the Hyuuga council, with the Hokage's permission, and instead of everything going smoothly, they had declined. He was a Kazekage, and the husband of their previous heir, he should be treated with more respect. After going back to the Hokage and getting her to assign a meeting, they had delayed it. Perhaps they feared his wrath, knowing that he knows of their plans. Two days later, he finally convinced the Hokage to force the Hyuuga council into having a meeting with him. Now he sat in a small waiting room while they finished 'Important Business'.  
He shook his head.  
"How dare they keep you waiting like this! You're the Kazekage for goodness sake, they should have some respect!" Temari said as she sat next to him. He didn't know whether she was upset for his sake, or for the fact that he had taken her from her lover so she could assist in the dealings. She had been part of his frustration, constantly complaining and ranting.  
Finally, an hour later, Hinata's sister Hanabi greeted them. "I'm so sorry for the wait, I was told to wait to receive you, please accept my deepest apologies."  
She looked different, older somehow. Perhaps it was just how she was when she didn't have the safety of her elder sister next to her. Now she had cut her hair short and was wearing a formal Kimono, bowing deeply and being incredibly graceful. It seemed forced, however, not at all like his wife's natural grace.  
Gaara and Temari stood and bowed to her "Thankyou for coming to greet us." Temari said, giving Hanabi the first smile she had accomplished in the past two days.  
Following Hanabi out, they walked into a larger, dominating room, with all of the council sitting at an unnecessarily large table.  
Bowing again, they then took their seats at the very end and looked over at the members.

"So, Kazekage, what have you come to discuss?" One of the members said, he had bright white hair and a face that seemed set in a frown.  
"Yes, why have you come to Konoha?" Said another member, not unlike the first.  
Sitting at the other end of the long table was Hinata's father, with Hanabi at his side sitting demurely, he simply looked over Gaara and Temari, sizing them up.

Speaking directly to Hinata's father, Gaara stared straight ahead. "We have come to discuss some information I was made aware of concerning my future heirs. It has come into my knowledge that you have decided that after the birth of my children, you will enter them into your compound, is this correct?"  
"That is the way of our clan, if a member enters a family outside of the village, their heirs will be trained and raised here, to understand our culture, carry on our line." The man directly in front of them replied. Most of the members nodded their heads, except for Neji and Hanabi, who looked anywhere but at him.  
Gaara closed his eyes and breathed, trying to tame his rising anger. He wished it wasn't true, the nerve of these people. "I have come to inform you that it will not be necessary. Any heirs that come from the marriage between Hinata and myself will be raised and trained in my village."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Replied Hinata's father, "You are aware, I'm sure, that we have a unique bloodline, we cannot afford the risk it will be if it is taken into enemy hands."  
"Are you doubting my capabilities as a leader and a father to protect my family?" Gaara stared at the other man, daring him to say something to stir his blood. Gaara would like nothing but to tear him apart, but he swallowed his rage. Nothing but war would come if he destroyed a highly-esteemed clan of Konoha, he couldn't afford to break the alliance.  
The other man smiled. A cold, calculative smile which enhanced the ice in his eyes. How something so pure could come from a man like this, Gaara didn't' know.  
"Of course not, Kazekage. There are simply things about our bloodline which you do not understand, we simply cannot forfeit our right to protect it."

The verbal battle carried on for another fifteen minutes between the two, getting nowhere. Gaara hadn't gotten any closer to getting the Hyuuga to give up the right to his children, _his_ children! So after scheduling another meeting, wanting to discuss the matter further, Gaara and Temari took their leave, composed as officials are supposed to be. As soon as they left the compound gates, however, Gaara growled. "How could they even think I'd just give up my children!"  
Temari stepped back as Gaara punched the closest tree, splintering bark but feeling no pain in his fist as the sand covered it.  
Breathing heavily, Gaara leaned his head against the tree. He was frustrated with everything, with the Hyuuga, with the role of being the Kazekage, with not being able to see Hinata, not being able to tell her that he solved everything. He just wanted her to look at him again, he hadn't seen her since she discovered his secret. He knew that she was scared of the Hyuuga, he wanted her to be reassured. He couldn't even do that right. He hoped Naruto was helping while he himself was stuck here in negotiations.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"… And then he fell into the hotsprings! Women were screaming, calling him all sorts of names. He ran, his 'research papers' getting lost as he sprinted from these really tough looking women, soaked to the bone. He was so incredibly strong but he came home that night covered in bruises!" Naruto ended his story with a full laugh. Hinata chuckled alongside him, enjoying his company and the tales he had entertained her with all night. They had gone out to a new restaurant that had opened up in Suna, one that has ramen. Apparently Naruto was desperate for ramen and even though Hinata couldn't see the huge appeal, she went along with him, smiling more than she had in days.  
Using her chopsticks she ate more of the noodles, relishing the beefy flavour and watching Naruto as he went through two more bowls of ramen.  
After a small bout of silence, Hinata spoke up. "So, h-how is Sakura? I haven't seen her since… well you know." She rubbed her forehead gently, touching the scar that will always remind her of her family's cruelty.  
Hinata almost immediately regretted speaking as Naruto stopped eating, his smile suddenly becoming stiff. "I'm s-sorry you don't have to speak about her if you don't want to!" she waved her arms, trying to emphasize her point. She could feel her face turning red, embarrassment setting in.  
Naruto reached out and touched her arm, stilling her. "It's okay, Hinata. Sakura is good, she's been promoted at the hospital! She's one of the most important medical staff members in Konoha! I'm sure she'll want to know how you are as well, she told me she never heard from you or Gaara about how you were after everything. She hopes that you've recovered from the ordeal with your family." He smiled, but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes anymore.  
"I'll… I'll have to write to her, let her know. She was such a big help in such an awful time for me, I can't believe I haven't talked to her since, it seems so long ago."

After finishing dinner, they started walking back to the Kazekage tower. It was silent, not at all like it had been before she brought up the pink-haired medic. She stopped, making Naruto stop with her and wrung her hands together. "I-I I'm sorry that I brought up Sakura. You look like it's painful to talk about her and I… I really didn't want our night to finish with you being upset. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. "Don't apologize, Hinata, you did nothing wrong. Things are a little bit strained between Sakura and I at the moment, but I'm sorry I've made this uncomfortable for you."  
Hinata shook her head and pulled Naruto by the arm to sit on a park bench with her. "You didn't make it uncomfortable. I'm just worried about you. You can tell me anything and I'll listen."

After getting comfortable and facing each other, Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't think she's ever going to love me, Hinata. I don't think she's ever going to love me the way that I love her. She's always been my focus, my reason for trying over and over again. The amount of times I've been rejected and hurt by that woman and I still live for her." He shook his head. "I'm not kidding myself, I know there isn't much chance of me finding someone who will love me, especially not her, but I've always had a little bit of hope. As much as Sasuke, my best friend and the guy that holds her heart, hurt me by leaving, it had me thinking that finally, I could be something in her eyes…. But it'll never be. Lately she's been getting closer, opening up more and even trying to get to know me, but it's all because she's lonely, not because she likes me."

Hinata listened to every word, feeling her own heart break a little for Naruto. "I don't understand how anyone could refuse to love you when you love them so much." She whispered to him, feeling like speaking any louder would break something in the air.  
"Maybe it's because I'm a demon."  
Hinata shook her head, "You're not a demon, don't call yourself that."  
Naruto chuckled, although it was darker than his previous ones. "I am a demon, I have the nine-tailed demon stuck inside of me, which makes me a monster. That's how Gaara and I found each other, through our demons. No girl would want to love a monster, not willingly. I fortunately don't have any bloodlust but that doesn't really change anything."

Hinata's eyes started to blur, she didn't know what to say, how to help. On impulse, she reached out and wrapped her arms around the seemingly fragile man next to her. She spoke softly as she tried to comfort him, "Being a carrier doesn't make you the monster. Anyone who doesn't appreciate you for who you are is missing out. One day you will definitely find someone who loves you for you." She felt him take a shaky breath, reach up and pat her back.  
"Thankyou, Hinata. I'm lucky to have such a good friend like you. Gaara is definitely a lucky man."

Hinata pulled away gently. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you as well. Now let's get back to the tower, I'm feeling quite tired suddenly."

Walking away, they didn't notice a man watching them from the shadows.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Kankuro stood shocked for a few minutes, trying to work through what he just saw. He needed to be sure before he came to any conclusions. Gaara's wife AND his best friend, Kankuro couldn't risk a misunderstanding, it would break Gaara. He shook his head and started on his rounds again, he'd think about it later.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"I really don't want to go through this again, it's my right where I choose to have my future children. I'm not going to back down on this point and if you can't compromise then prepare for a fight." Gaara said, his voice steady but with thinly veiled venom. He was speaking privately with Hinata's father, with only Neji and Temari in the room with them, not wanting to face another council meeting.  
Hiashi stood firm, "I cannot change the way of my people and sacrifice our safety for your own personal choices."  
Gaara refused to back down. "I understand your concern, but I am offering compromise, not sacrifice. When the children are 12, they will come here to train underneath the supervision of my own choice. Until then, you can assign supervision or protection of the Hyuuga's choosing while they are growing up."  
"Are there already children presently growing?" Hiashi asked, nonchalant.  
"Not currently, but I don't want to have the apprehension of conflict when they are. I need your word and a signed contract."

After a deafening period of silence, Hiashi agreed. Gaara was wary, however. For someone who had been constantly battling him for this right, he gave up rather easily this time. Not wanting to push his luck, Gaara stood and took a bow in front of the Hyuuga leader. "Please sign this contract, thank you for your time."

When everything was done, Gaara let out a sigh. He was relieved, yet also anxious to see Hinata and tell her. Perhaps she won't even listen to him, perhaps she'd left him already. So many different thoughts running through his head. He wished he didn't have to stay in Konoha for Kage business, but he had neglected it for too long. It was his idea to take on more responsibility, to become a worthy Kazekage for his people, for Hinata. He needed to stay and finish what he'd started here.  
Beside him, Temari stretched out her hands towards the sky and yawned. "I am so glad that's over. I thought he'd never give up. He has balls, I'll give him that. Shame that he's such an awful person it outweighs his leadership abilities." After a mirthless chuckle, she looked at Gaara. "Do you feel relieved now?"  
Gaara stayed silent while considering his answer, trying to understand what he was feeling. "I cannot say that I'm relieved. I believe that Hinata's father is hiding something, I do not trust him. However, I am… Glad that I don't have to go through that again anytime soon." He finished with a shrug and looked back at Temari, who was grinning back at him. "My sentiments exactly, Brother."

After parting ways with Temari, Gaara went to the Hokage tower. On entry he was met by the Hokage and her student Sakura, the medical officer that treated Hinata. After bowing, he sat down on the chair opposite the Hokage.  
"So Gaara," she started, "How did it go this time? Do I need to intervene?"  
"No, the Hyuuga have agreed to my terms and have signed a contract, that is all that I need. However, I need to inform you that if they break this contract…." He let it linger, watching for her reaction. Nodding, she looked him in the eye. "If the Hyuuga break this binding contract between them and the village of the sand, you still have my alliance no matter how you act. This is directly between you and the Hyuuga's, not between the Sand and Leaf village."  
"With all due respect, I will kill them if they hurt my family."  
Tsunade smiled, "Like I said, not between us. As long as they are the ones breaking the contract, you will still have my backing. They will not get my alliance if they have used underhanded tactics."  
"I'm glad that we're in agreeance and that it will not affect the alliance."

"Now," Tsunade stood and went over to some cabinets, freeing a secret compartment and bringing out a bottle of Sake, "I believe that we should celebrate."

"Hokage," Started Sakura, speaking for the first time since Gaara entered, "you're not supposed to be drinking." The pink haired woman stuck her hands on her hips and scowled at the Hokage, showing a good familiarity between the two. After a glaring battle between the two, Sakura eventually gave a small shake of her head and gave the Hokage a smile. "One of these days you'll listen to me for your own good."  
Sitting down with the bottle of Sake and three glasses, Tsunade laughed. "Oh come on Sakura, don't spoil this. Come drink with us."

Sakura sat down next to Gaara, opposite of the Tsundade who was happily humming while pouring their drinks.  
A short haired woman carrying what seemed to be a small pig came through the door, talking all at once about how the Hokage shouldn't be drinking and something is urgent. Gaara missed half of what she said, but it must have been important since Tsunade took a regretful look at the drinks on the table, sighed and then left. Leaving Gaara with the pink-haired healer.

"Lord Kazekage, it is good to see you again, you are well?"  
Gaara nodded in affirmation. Unsure of how to proceed.  
"And Lady Hinata, is she okay?"  
Gaara looked at her then, hearing something in her voice. In her eyes was a strange look. "Hinata is healthy."  
Sakura shook her head slowly, "But is she okay? How is the aftermath of all she's been through?"  
"I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're asking." And truly, he didn't. Sakura wouldn't know of the dealings since they left Konoha, so any discomfort Hinata has gone through since then she wouldn't have heard of.

Sakura looked uneasy, she showed emotions clearly on her face, a trait that Gaara admired. "What she went through, not just when I treated her, but before that… It can damage even the strongest of people. For Hinata…. Well, I'm worried about how she's handling it."  
Contemplating what the healer said, Gaara was silent for a few moments. Although it's true, he can't remember any sort of damage, other than the pain that he has given her. He told Sakura this, omitting his part.  
"So, no nightmares or terrors? Any paranoia or anxiety? This are very straightforward questions, but as someone who treated her, I've worried about her wellbeing. Especially with her scar…"  
Throughout her speech, Gaara felt himself growing tense, but at that last bit it felt like he had been kicked in the gut.  
 _Of course I wouldn't know, I haven't even asked her if she's dealing okay. I even forgot she had the scar._

Feeling another surge of anger at the clan he had spoken to just earlier, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.  
"I'm sorry." Came the soft voice beside him.  
"You've done nothing wrong." Gaara said gruffly, trying not to let the demon in his head come to the surface with his anger.  
He could feel her eyes staring at him, so he opened his and found her looking directly at him. "I've tried researching how to get rid of scars, but I can't seem to do anything." Something in her voice tugged at him, it sounded haunted almost.

"You feel like it is your fault?"  
Her eyes widened a small fraction before she looked down at her lap. "I've lived in Konoha all of my life, so close to her and yet I never knew. I never saw her, or heard her. If I had just asked about the girls living at the compound, maybe this wouldn't have happened to her."  
"Useless," he started, "It is useless to dwell on what you might have done. Perhaps knowing would have made it more severe for Hinata. I assume there were reasons why she was hidden."  
"Do you never wonder though, whether something could have been done?"

Every moment. Perhaps not about her childhood, for he would not have had the opportunity or care to know or save her. But in that little house in the clearing… If he had just gotten there sooner. If he hadn't left, if he had taken care of her. If he had just told her who he was, helped her, saved her sooner. If he had gotten to her sooner, before she was hurt again. The way she looked when he got her, beaten and frail but trying to be strong, it haunted him.  
" _That's because you're useless as a human. You will never save the people you love."_ Came a voice in Gaara's head, along with the images of him killing Temari, Kankuro and Hinata. He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to block the invasion.

"ekage?…. Lord Kazekage?" A wall of sand came up as he realized a hand was about to go on his shoulder, breaking the images from his mind and letting him breathe a little easier. He immediately stood.  
"My apologies, it has been a tiring day. I will retire now, please let the Hokage know that I will send the rest of the information with Temari." Sakura looked shocked, but Gaara couldn't turn back. He needed air and a quiet place to rest. He was almost through the door when he stopped and turned his head towards Sakura. "It wasn't your fault. I will tell Hinata that you've asked about her." He left then, off to make peace in his head. He wished that he was already back where he could listen to the soothing voice of an indigo-haired angel.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata sighed again, rubbing her forehead and trying not to cringe when she felt the bumps there. "I do not think I can do it." She said, becoming frustrated in her own inability to stand up in front of people. "I can't go before the council without Gaara."  
Matsuri took both of Hinata's hands in hers and pleaded. "Please, Hinata. Since you're the Kazekage's wife you have more power than you think. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but Kankuro is currently visiting a neighbouring ally and they're going to decide today."  
Hinata bowed her head, hiding her face from the brunette as she thought. Today was the last chance that the orphanage would have to stay open. The council had decided that it was a waste of resources and that it should be closed down, forcing about thirty children onto the streets. Of course they had only made this known after Gaara had left, making it so he couldn't decide against it.  
Straightening her back, Hinata agreed to talk to the council on the Kazekage's behalf, gaining a look of gratitude from her friend.

As soon as Hinata opened the door to the council meeting, she wanted to take back any agreeance she had earlier. All of the members stared at her as she came in, causing a deathly silent atmosphere. " _You can't back down now."_ She said to herself as she tried not to back down from the imposing presence of the men that tried to have her married to a man she didn't know.

"I have come on the Kazekage's behalf to discuss the settlement of the Suna Orphanage. I will hear all possible details and act accordingly."  
Hinata couldn't be sure, but it looked like she had shocked the men in front of her. She had summoned all of her training from when she was to be the heiress to the Hyuuga, surprising herself with the realisation that she had stopped stuttering like she had before. With this realisation came a new sense of confidence and she sat at the end of the long, twelve seated table.  
The man directly to the left of her seemed a bit offended as he sputtered, "You! You cannot think to be a part of this meeting." The others around him nodded, agreeing with his outburst.  
Hinata just lifted her chin a little higher. "I am, in fact, the next and only other person in Suna currently able to make decisions in the Kazekage's absence. As his wife I am able to act on his behalf and I would encourage you not to offend me by saying otherwise again."  
Inside her head, Hinata was flying. She felt stronger than she had in a while, more confident than ever. The men around her were obviously taken aback and seemed to shrink before her eyes. Before when she had seen them, they had been imposing. Now they were just old men. Half of them were bald or balding, with bright white hair and sunken skin. Their clothing seemed struggle against their bulging stomachs, a sign of when they would feed while the villagers starved.  
They were nothing, they could not hurt her themselves.

Of course Hinata wasn't naïve. They could easily send people to hurt her but she wasn't worried, she could easily take out an assassin with her skill level. Although she had been trained at the Hyuuga compound, like any heiress with the Byakugan, she had continued on with her training afterwards. Although she was not the strongest, she believed in her agility and fluid motions to help her in defeating foes.

She hadn't told Gaara this, and was surprised that he hadn't noticed her training at any time during their marriage. Not that he had taken much notice of her at all during their marriage.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hinata looked at the men presently in front of her. They were quietly arguing among themselves, talking about the nerve of the Kazekage's wife.  
"Excuse me, if we could get back to the meeting at hand please." She said calmly, waiting for them to notice her.  
A man on her right cleared his throat and decided to speak. "Please accept our apology, Lady Hinata." He seemed to visibly wince when he said her name. "We were simply… Shocked. It was not in our understanding that you took interest in Lord Kazekage's business."

"I accept your apology, I understand it is unusual for me to speak in front of you like this. However, I couldn't let this matter rest. I do not agree with the closure of the Suna Orphanage."

Of course, as to be expected there were arguments from the men. Some argued there weren't the resources, the money, the time and effort wasn't worth it. Hinata waited calmly and listened to each argument. "The Suna Orphanage has been mostly self-resourceful. They grow their own food and sell the rest at the markets for profit. The council only pays for the building and even then the occupants help pay for that. By shutting down the orphanage you are not gaining anything, and causing vulnerable adolescents to be unsupervised through Suna. This could be a disastrous move and I cannot condone it."

After listening to a few other arguments the men had and successfully countering them, eventually the council made the decision to keep the Suna Orphanage. Hinata was elated, she had never felt so proud of herself before. After the meeting was finished, she had to stop herself from jumping out of her chair, instead waiting until everyone had left.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara hadn't thought Hinata could do something like that. He had watched the entire meeting from the shadows, keeping himself hidden so he could watch. On returning to Suna, he had first went to the Kazekage tower when he heard the news about the council meeting and Kankuro's business. Immediately he went to stop the proceedings but quickly found he had no need. His beautiful wife was giving them the set-down they desperately needed. He shook his head as he thought about his wife and the stuttering small woman he had originally met, it was hard to think about them being the same person. She had blossomed into confidence since he had left, with a new happiness to her features. God she was beautiful, the way she was sitting there by herself, almost grinning. She looked so pleased, he wished he could just reach out his hand and touch her. Almost, almost. He was so close he could smell her and yet he couldn't be close to her. He could only stand back and watch.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Matsuri and Naruto. The brunette practically ran to Hinata, almost pushing her over with how powerful her hug is. "Thankyou so much Hinata!" Gaara heard her say. When she had let go, Gaara's best friend stepped in, picking Hinata up and twirling her a bit. "You did it, Kiddo! I'm so proud of you."  
Gaara couldn't breathe when he saw Hinata's smile of pure delight. Being in his best friends arms, she was smiling like she had never smiled at him. His chest felt like it was caving in on itself, he couldn't stay in this room.


	16. Chapter 16

Wee-ooh. This chapter took forever and I'm sorry. Thankyou so much to everyone who kept on supporting me and giving me reviews, even when I'm terrible at updating! . You guys keep me inspired, keep me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if not, let me know. I will try and update again before I go back to uni.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters._

Hinata had felt elated all night and she told her friends as much as they sat around the dinner table. "I cannot believe I did that… I was so nervous at the start!" She said softly, yet excitedly.  
She sat at the head of the table, with Naruto on her left, Matsuri on her right and Kankuro sitting next to her. Everyone around her had a smile on their face, congratulating her yet again.

"I was so proud of you, Hinata." Said Matsuri. "That orphanage was my home for as long as I can remember, to hear that it could have been destroyed…" She smiled at Kankuro as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."  
"Of course you don't have to thank me, Matsuri." Said Hinata, looking a bit taken aback. "It was wrong of them to even suggest such an awful thing. I couldn't stand myself if I had just sat back." The last bit was said a bit softer. Hinata remembered all of the times where she had just sat back and let everything unfold, her heart withering in her chest. She wished she had had the courage she found today, perhaps then everything would have been different. Shaking her head to get rid of the morose thoughts, she paid attention back to Naruto, who had been talking.  
"… It was amazing to see you like that, you've really blossomed!" He said with a grin, ruffling her hair. Hinata giggled. "I couldn't have done it without you guys, truly."

As dinner ended and the pairs started to break off, Hinata and Naruto ended up in the lounge-room together drinking tea. "I was being serious earlier, Naruto," she started softly, "I truly couldn't have done this without you and Matsuri by my side." She laid a hand on his arm and looked at him. "I wish I could give you the same courage you've given me."  
Naruto looked sheepish. "You know courage isn't what I need, Hin," he said affectionately, "it's encouragement, from her."  
Since Gaara had been gone, Hinata and Naruto had become close friends. They had spoken about so much, she telling him about her fears, him telling her about hers. Although it could have been easy to fall into something with each other, Hinata knew both feelings were platonic. Naruto had become a brother to her, somewhat like Neji. He was protective but always cared about her. He let her know when she was foolish but he also helped her when she was feeling upset.

Gaara had always been in her mind and Naruto made sure of that. Every time Gaara's name was mentioned, Naruto tried to simultaneously protect Hinata, while telling her of Gaara's attributes or values or past stories. He truly was a wonderful friend, to not only her but Gaara as well. Although it was hard to get used to at first, it was easy to understand why this bubbly man and her stoic husband got along so well. Regardless of whether they had demons in them or not, they were ying and yang and it just seemed to work.

"Are you sure it's encouragement you need, or is it encouragement you think you need so you can gather courage and just talk to her about this." She said softly, trying not to offend but also getting her point across. "Sakura seems like a really straightforward kind of person, but perhaps she's also unsure. If you're not willing to sit down with her and really explain how you feel, then how is she to know and respond?"  
She watched as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"That makes sense," he answered "but I also did that. Months ago and it's still fresh in my memory. She turned me down, Hinata, I don't know how I'm supposed to respond after that."

Of course it was never easy, he had a comeback for everything, but the least Hinata could hope for was that she was giving him courage with every conversation.  
"You said it yourself, she seems interested lately. Regardless of what your friend says, if you're caught up over it, just talk to her about it. If she really doesn't want you for who you are, then tell her not to give you mixed signals. Talk to her." She emphasized the last bit as it was the most important part of her speech.  
"As much as your advice is sound, don't you reckon you should try using it for yourself?" he responded, causing Hinata to pull away. "Gaara will be back soon, a message came from the Hokage that I'm needed back. You need to figure out what you're going to do."  
"Naruto," she started.  
"No, Hinata. You stop every time I try to have this conversation with you. There's no more time left. Gaara is my best friend, both of you are incredibly important to me. You need to talk with Gaara about what he did and work it out amongst yourselves. I'm sure Gaara didn't mean to hurt you the way he did, you've just got to talk to him."

Hinata stayed silent, she didn't want the conversation turning back to her. She knew it already. Perhaps she had acted rashly, but she really didn't know what to think. Gaara had tricked her and it hurt, it was humiliating. But she knew Naruto was right. Hinata and Gaara were married, and if they were ever going to deal with things, even to make it a civil area, they needed to talk.  
"I know, Naruto. I will talk to him, I promise. Thank-you for everything you've done. When will you be leaving?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow at first light, apparently something is happening to a neighbouring village and although they have people to go there, the Hokage wants me back in Konoha as part of security."  
This had Hinata's attention. Usually they had senior authority for that, it must be something big.  
"Do you know why, can you tell me?" she asked, curious.  
Naruto looked haunted while he replied.  
"There have been a couple of incidents, apparently women all over Konoha have been targeted, they've been…. Hurt badly. Some of them killed." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We've doubled security but it's still been happening, and with this other village and some of the staff gone, they need everyone they can get. Apparently it's happened in a couple of other villages as well, Hinata, so be safe."

After talking for another fifteen minutes, Hinata and Naruto parted ways..

She said goodbye to him the next morning, hoping it won't be too long since she saw him again, and dreading the moment her husband came through the very same gate.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara fought himself the entire time since he'd gotten back and seen Hinata look so happy in the arms of his best friend.  
"Perhaps this is what she needs, perhaps this will make her happy."  
 _Happy? Naruto has confessed to being in love with that pink-haired doctor since_ _you've known him. Once Sakura shows him the slightest bit of affection he'll go running to her and leave Hinata broken hearted!  
_ "Perhaps she's stolen his heart, it wouldn't be unheard of."  
 _Perhaps, or perhaps you're being a stubborn coward and running off again with no reason. Remember Neji? They were cousins!  
_ "That was different, I didn't know her as well back then. That was brotherly love, now I'm not so sure. She looked almost… Elated to be with Naruto."  
 _What if she was? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Now is your time to swoop in and st-  
_

Swoop in and what? He had no idea. He was a monster who doesn't deserve and cannot give love, what right has he to swoop in and do anything. Perhaps he should just leave her, run the village from afar, let her live her life without him.  
 _And then what, mope around for the rest of your life? Why not just talk to her about it like a normal person?  
_ Because he wasn't normal, he would never be normal. The chuckling in his head reminded him of that fact.

"Come on, Boy. We should just take her, who cares what she wants!" said Shukaku, his deep gravelly voice echoing in Gaara's head.  
"I care what she wants, I don't want to cause her any more distress." He answered. And it was true. Although he had just worked to get the Hyuuga off of the back of his marriage, it meant nothing if Hinata wasn't happy in it. He couldn't absolve the marriage, since the Hyuuga would swoop right back in, but he could stay away and let Hinata live how she wanted.  
She'd moved back into the tower he had noticed. She seemed happier without him.

The thought made his chest ache, with an insistent churning in his gut whenever he thought about it, but he tried to ignore it.  
He was different now, he didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to hurt the people he was close to. He would carry this burden if it meant that they were safe.

He must have been absorbed in his thoughts because he hadn't heard the door open. "So this is where you've been hiding yourself." Came a lazy drawl, and he looked back to see his painted brother leaning nonchalantly in the doorway. "And when, exactly, did you plan on relieving me from your Kazekage duties?" He crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow.

Gaara looked around him, making sure there was no one else behind Kankuro. "I was planning on taking over the duties soon, but I was going to go by mail. I need a….. Holiday." He finished lamely. Of course he hadn't really expected his brother to believe it, but Kankuro didn't argue. "How did you know I was back?"  
"I'd be an awful choice for head of security if I didn't know the most important person in the village was back." Gaara stared at him, waiting for more. Kankuro grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "And Temari may have messaged me, telling me that you were bound to be back in Suna again."  
This made more sense, Temari was always looking after him, whether he wanted it or not. "She seems to be taking her own duties pretty seriously." Kankuro gave a little chuckle. Every time they had something to do in Konoha, Temari always managed to find a reason for her to stay for another week or so. Spending time with that lazy man, Shikamaru.  
"So you knew to find me here?" he said, a little confused.  
"Technically," said Kankuro, "I followed you. From the council meeting." He walked into the little cottage and sat down on the nearest chair. "Don't worry, no one else seemed to notice you were there. However Naruto did depart the next day, whether that was from your presence or from being summoned from the Hokage, I can't be sure."  
He looked at Gaara expectantly, almost daring him to ask what was going on, but before Gaara could open his mouth, Kankuro looked away again. "I need to talk to you, it's important and why I'm here."

Gaara found another chair and pulled it up to face Kankuro. Sitting down he waved his hand, "Proceed."  
Kankuro took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was obviously something major, Gaara hadn't seen his brother this worried for a while. "There's been something going on in Suna, I tried to deal with it before it got to you but it's getting worse. It's not safe anymore. Women all over Suna have been targeted and hurt, badly. Nearly every week there is a new body or victim, sometimes indistinguishable after the wounding. I thought at first it was simply a lone perpetrator, but there are reports coming from other villages. As a safety precaution, I've been creating more watches and letting people know not to go outside at night by themselves. But I feel we need more. I didn't want to cause any panic among the citizens but I feel we need to create some sort of curfew, warnings. This needs to go public to prevent any other victims." Kankuro looked shaken when he stared at Gaara. "Gaara, the things that happened to these women…. It could have been Matsuri, or even Hinata. I couldn't stand it."

Neither could Gaara. The thought of anything else happening to Hinata made his blood turn cold. If Kankuro was correct, then this was a serious problem. He could not just sit by as he put not only his citizens in danger, but his wife. Hinata may have found courage, but she was still a frail woman. If someone decided to…. He couldn't even stomach the thought.

"Send me all the details of the cases and put out an immediate curfew. You will speak publicly about this as the head of security and warn Suna of the dangers of walking alone." As Gaara spoke, Kankuro nodded his head, agreeing with the actions.  
"When will you become involved in this?" he asked. "Suna needs to see their Kazekage standing up for them."

"I will speak publicly soon, but not yet. I will review the cases first. I'll also send a message to Temari's beau, perhaps he can help us figure this out before more victims are found." Gaara didn't want to go in front of everyone just yet, especially not Hinata. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about his marriage, he didn't want to put too much pressure on anything while there was such an important issue ongoing. "And Kankuro, don't.."

"Don't tell anyone you're here? I won't. I don't know what's going on and I doubt you're going to tell me anyway. Just don't hide for too long, I need to get back to my job sooner than later."  
Gaara relaxed, thankful that his brother was so intuitive. He really didn't want to explain what was going on inside his head, especially since he couldn't really understand it himself. "One last thing though, Bro. While you were gone, Naruto became pretty close to Hinata. I don't want to jump to conclusions but they seemed pretty friendly. I think it's about time you talked to your wife and figured your marriage out."  
At Gaara's look, a mixture of rage and stricken sorrow, Kankuro held up his hands. "Don't kill the messenger, man." He then walked out, leaving Gaara.

So Naruto was gone, but apparently Gaara wasn't the only one seeing things between the two. His best friend and his wife… His Hinata. She was his wife, Naruto had no right sidling up to her.  
Gaara shook his head and stared at his hands, which were shaking slightly.  
He couldn't blame Naruto, he was the one who had told him to get close to Hinata. Of course, it was so that she could get closer to Gaara, understand him more, but Hinata was irresistible, Gaara knew that. It was no fault of Naruto's if he fell in love with the blue haired goddess. Every time Gaara saw her she became more beautiful, so ethereal.  
Plus, if Naruto could love her, then obviously he's a better choice than a monster who could never give her what she needs. Not to mention she probably didn't even want him, he never had a chance.

But Kankuro was right, he did have to talk to his wife. Eventually. Not yet though, he needed more time.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It was quiet when she came, the air was still and the bustling village seemed to almost stop just for her. It was serene, like almost a breath could disrupt the innocent silence. The only way you could tell that things were still going on as usual was the fact that sand swirled around the feet of the villagers.  
But when she came… When she came it was like a gust of wind, a force unstoppable by any small person. Temari came into the village stretching her arms and twisting her neck, just enough to release the pressure that had built up after a few days of non-stop motion. "Man am I exhausted!" she exclaimed, turning to the man behind her. The man gave her a look of pure boredom and folded his arms. "Yeah, that was a drag." He said unenthusiastically.  
Temari gave him a small push, just enough to move him. "Ahh, it is good to be home. I can't wait to see what everyone has been up to!"  
"I really just want to relax." Shikamaru said, not that anyone was listening, Temari had already started moving towards the tower. He sighed, and putting his hands behind his head he followed behind the excited blonde.

Temari got to the tower and stood powerfully in the entrance. "I'm home everyone, no need to worry anymore!" She shouted, causing a few maids to scurry towards her.  
"Lady Temari, it is good to have you home."  
"Let us bring your packs upstairs to your rooms."

It was strange that no one else had come, but she hadn't really told them when she was going to arrive, perhaps they were out.

"Excuse me," Temari asked the nearest passing maid, "Do you know where Hinata is?"  
"Lady Hinata is out walking currently, she should be back later."

Temari would just have to wait to see what everyone had been doing since she was gone. She wondered if her wayward brother had made up with his wife yet, she sure hoped so. He had been grumpy the entire trip, she had been glad when he decided to leave a week earlier than herself. "Come on, Shika," she said affectionately, raising her eyebrows at the man behind her, "I suppose we can nap while we wait."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It had been a week since Naruto had left and everything felt that much lonelier. She missed having her friend for support, and Matsuri had been busy with work. Even Kankuro was busy with Kazekage duties while Gaara was away. Hinata felt like she had no one.  
She had tried to befriend the staff, but they all seemed wary of her, if not completely ignored her. She supposed it was usually unheard of, a maid becoming the Kazekage's wife. They probably wondered if she had trapped him.  
A small, bitter laugh escaped at the thought. She _had_ trapped him after all. Put him in the position where he had to marry her.

 _He didn't have to marry you, though. He could have left you in the hands of the Hyuuga._ Her head told her, but she shook the thoughts away.  
The silly thing was that she still thought about him constantly, he still made her stomach feel like a cage of butterflies, like a gentle pressure on her chest that took her breath away. Perhaps it was simply because he was handsome. His wild red hair and turquoise eyes were a powerful magnet for her. That and his strong lean body, which she knew could carry her like she was nothing. Or maybe it was his voice, deep and gravelly, his mannerisms, stoic but thoughtful.

"Stop!" she whispered to herself furiously. This was not why she came on this walk. This was supposed to get her mind off of him, not focus on him in his entirety. Of course he was attractive, that was genetics. Both Temari and Kankuro are very attractive as well. As for everything else, that can be disregarded, who knew what else had been a lie.  
The more she thought about it, however, the less she was angry with him. It could be the fact that Naruto had drilled Gaara's good points into her, every moment that he could. But it felt like more than that. How could she forgive him for the murder of innocents but not for a simple ruse? Is her ego so large, so ridiculously fragile that she could throw everything away on something so petty? She told herself that she was going to make this marriage work, to make it a… a true marriage. What did she do instead? She ran, like a coward.  
I suppose it shows how comfortable she was starting to feel around that group though, that she felt like she had the right to be petty, to be angry. At the compound she would have been beaten into submission. She realised then that she had no fear of Gaara doing anything to her and he'd proven that. He didn't come after her to frighten her or order her back, he left and told his best friend to look after her.

Without even realising, she had walked in the direction of the little house she and Sabaku… Gaara, had shared memories in.  
A monster was what he called himself, a monster whose only crime against her was petty deceit. Giggling, she imagined Gaara in an animal jumpsuit, his stoic face against the sweet outfit. He'd be a fox of course, although she imagined him in a rabbit costume and giggled harder, turning into unabashed laughter. Sitting on the steps leading up to the house, Hinata wiped her eyes which had become moist from her enjoyment and smiled to herself.  
She looked up at the sky, enjoyed the swirling clouds and the chirping of birds in the distance. It was such a huge difference between here and the harsh desert of Suna. Although both were beautiful in their own way, this place was like an oasis. Luscious grass and bushes blooming with pale purple flowers. Trees that reached up into the sky, but left enough space to allow the sky's light into the clearing. Light that shined upon this little house like a beacon, a light to follow and to guide her. She was meant to come here, she could just feel it. When she had first found out about being forced into marriage, she'd come here. And for everything afterwards.

Pushing open the door she inhaled, smelled the familiar musky scent that made her shiver. The house smelled like him. Maybe it wasn't the house she'd been lead to, but Gaara.  
"I wish you were here..." she whispered, holding her arms around her waist.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

He knew she was here, of course he did. He'd heard her giggling on the steps, he watched her as she laughed and stared at the sky. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, paired with the most beautiful person. He wondered if she had gone insane, it was unlike her to be so… joyously happy. He could read it in her body, she seemed less burdened, happier than before. He wondered if it was Naruto….  
She'd come inside, pausing at the entrance and smiling. Perhaps it was the memories, perhaps she liked this little house that had once felt like a home, their home. For such a short, bittersweet time.  
It was then he heard her. If his ears hadn't been so sharp and honed to the sound of her soft voice, then he would have missed it. "I wish you were here…" she had said, whispered into the house where his most treasured memories lay.

He didn't even have time to stop himself, there was something about her that made logical, thought out decisions a thing of the past.

"Who do you wish for?" he asked, his voice somewhat raspy, but mellow and deep. Like when you hadn't spoken for a while, and your throat isn't used to carrying the weight of your voice.

He saw her jump, and then look straight towards his little nook. "G-Gaara? Is that you?"  
God her small head tilt was delightful. If only he could see it without noticing the narrowing of her eyes, or the suddenly defensive stance. How someone so small could look so delicate and deadly at the same time was beyond him.  
"I-I wasn't aware that you'd returned." She said, her voice becoming stronger as she kept speaking. He watched as she moved towards him, instead of away. He found it lovely the way she grew more courage every time he saw her. "I decided to finish my business here before returning. I was… seeking quiet." Which wasn't exactly a lie, he had come here for the peace, although he left out the part where he had already returned.

She seemed uncomfortable, her fingers coming together as she walked closer. She stood her ground though, he saw the determination in her eyes. "Why do you still hide?" she asked boldly. "I know who you are. You have no need to hide from me."

She looked so adorably fierce, practically asking him to show himself. He could crush her bones, he could tear her limb from limb, but yet, she stood her ground. And even more, he obeyed. He opened the door at the end of the bookcase and stood before her. The little catch in her breath, the widening of her eyes. She could make men fall to their knees with those eyes.

"Hinata," he said, looking down and making their eyes catch, "it is good to see you again."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It wasn't fair. It was definitely not fair that he can make her feel weak with simply a look. Seeing him after what felt like forever, it was a kick to the gut. A good kick, mind you. More like fairies twisting her insides, making her shiver. Surely he hadn't looked that attractive when he left. His hair seems longer, his eyes less guarded. Perhaps she was simply looking at him differently. She didn't feel any fear going toe-to-toe with him. Instead of fear it was… Longing. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and breathe in his scent. It was definitely unfair.

His turquoise eyes shined down at her, but they seemed soft, almost amused even.  
"And you, Lord Gaara. It is good to see that you've returned safely." She winced at the falseness of her voice. She was the one hiding now, escaping conflict with polite formality.  
It seemed to take him by surprise for a second, but then he was back. Watching her face too closely for her liking. "Has your sister also returned?" she looked away, unable to carry on with him looking at her so intensely. He was making her feel so many things. She tried to hold on to the anger that she felt weeks ago but that had all melted away when she first saw him.

"She should be returning soon, I left before her." He replied. She could see his red hair fall when he tilted his head slightly, trying to look at her.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

He couldn't help himself, she was beautiful. A light blush stained her normally pale cheeks and he couldn't resist. A part of him knew that he shouldn't dare touch her with his bloodstained hands but there was some sort of otherworldly pull. Before he could stop himself, he reached out his arm and stroked that rosy flesh. She stepped back, her face looking… Horrified. Panicked.

He looked at his hand, which was curling into a fist. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, pulling away.

This, he should have seen coming. Why would anyone, especially Hinata, want to be touched by a monster? He'd done such awful things, killed and tortured innocents at his fathers' whim. Even without his fathers' instruction. How could he put his filthy hands on her, when she was everything innocent and good? He could have marred her skin with the residue of his sins.  
He had started to turn around when he felt a tentative hand on his arm, her warm touch sending shivers up his spine. "Wait," she said softly "don't leave." He searched her face and noticed the small blush that dusted her cheeks.  
"I...I wasn't frightened, just surprised." Her small head tilted slightly to the side, making her hair fall slightly across her face. "I-It was unexpected, but it wasn't b-b-bad."

Gaara couldn't believe it, it must be another vision. Like the ones he had when he rested, where Hinata put her head against his heart and told him that she loved him. Of course this wasn't the same, but it was more detailed. The colours seemed brighter, more vibrant, her voice was exactly how it should be. She seemed so real. But he should be waking up soon, opening his eyes to emptiness and something nagging inside of him, like a loneliness eating at him.  
And yet she was still looking at him, waiting. Her lilac eyes were so enticingly innocent, but he didn't want to destroy it. Inside him arose a deep will to protect that innocence, to preserve this moment forever. He reached out again towards her face, slower this time, wariness showing in his every movement. He watched her for any signs of distress, any signs of fear, but instead of flinching or running away, she leaned right into his hand.

Feeling the softness of her skin, the warmth from her body, he stroked his hand down her face slowly.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It was if he was testing not only her, but himself. Like he was feeling every inch of her with a single stroke of his fingers. Her body reacted strongly, leaning further into him without any hesitation. It was surreal, almost like a dream she had had before. But yet this, the sensations, it was all real. He was there, touching her, caressing her. He looked like he had stumbled across a priceless gift, almost like he was afraid that if he applied too much pressure that she would break, disappear. If she still had any doubts about her feelings towards him, they were dashed in a moment. He opened something inside of her, a need. A feeling of warmth, of safety, of home. That's why she had felt so comfortable with him, that's why she had been so devastated when she thought it was all a trick. She loved him.

Hinata saw his eyes widen a fraction when he cupped her face full in his palm.  
"You're real." He whispered. It almost seemed like he had found this as unreal as she had, as surprising.

"Yes," she whispered back, "As are you."  
The both of them stood there quietly, watching each other, as if memorising every inch of their faces for a cold and lonely evening.  
His thumb moved slightly, stroking her cheek, then his fingers started moving again. Across her chin, her cheeks, her eyes closed as he lightly ran his fingers over them. She felt his fingers creep towards her forehead, and winced when he touched her raised scar.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper. Opening her eyes, seeing his face, she knew he wasn't sorry about touching the scar, but instead about it happening in the first place. "I should have protected you." His voice was low, husky and pained.  
"This wasn't your fault," She said quietly, like speaking too loud would break the spell woven around them. "You saved me, Gaara. You brought me home."

The next place he touched was the one that affected her the most. The feel of his soft thumb running around her lips was enough to make her close her eyes. But when he replaced his thumb with the warmness of his own lips, it was like nothing she had ever experienced.  
This was it, this was what she had dreamed about. She lifted her hands without really feeling them and ran them through his fiery red hair, deepening the connection.  
When they finally parted, he leaned his forehead against her own. His breathing was laboured, not like he was in short supply of it, but it was as if he was controlling himself.

"Gaara, I…" before she could begin, he touched a finger to her lips again.  
"Please," he asked quietly, "please don't speak yet. I can't think straight right now. You're doing things to me and I don't know how to handle it."

They stayed like this for a few moments more, then he lifted his head and looked at her. "I do not know what this means, or what to do next."  
Nodding her head, "I'm not sure either."

Gaara looked outside at the setting sun and motioned towards it. "You should get back to the tower, I will accompany you."  
"Will you be staying there as well?" She asked tentatively. "You don't sound like you're going there to stay." And he didn't, his voice was simply polite, without any mention of him gathering his things.  
He looked back at her again, searching her face. "I am unsure if you would be comfortable with that."

"I am, please, it's your home too."

He nodded, and then turned to gather his things. They made the way back in silence, not uncomfortably per se, but each in their own thoughts. When they made it to the tower, they were greeted by an enthusiastic Temari and an unconcerned Shikamaru. "Where have you been, Gaara? You left an entire week before me and apparently no one has seen you! And you, Hinata! Oh how I've missed you!" Temari gave her a long hug. "I hope you've been well, you look thinner, have you been eating? Come with me, I want to hear all about what you've been doing."

Being pulled along, Hinata quietly tugged at Temari's sleeve and told her to go on, that she'd catch up. Looking between Hinata and Gaara, Temari nodded and walked off, grabbing Shikamaru by the arm and dragging him with her.  
Turning back towards Gaara, Hinata found him studying her. "I… I don't know what to do now." She said, feeling very shy suddenly.  
His deep voice sent another thrill through her, "Go with my sister, she'll not leave you alone until she's spoken with you."  
She nodded her head, starting to turn yet again. "Hinata," his voice was soft this time, "We will speak. I need to think but we will speak." His turquoise eyes searched her lilac ones, heating her face. He seemed content with that and left, leaving her with her own thoughts. Shaking her head, she followed In Temari's direction, hoping to speak with the person she had unfairly doubted.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara found Kankuro in his office when he opened the door, and his brother appeared shocked. "Gaara, I didn't expect to see you. I assumed you'd stay in your cottage like you mentioned earlier."

This was not what he wanted to do right now, all he wanted was to sit down and be with his thoughts, replay his beautiful moment with Hinata. Oh god what had just happened. He and Hinata…. He touched his lips, almost as if he could feel her soft ones against them.

"Yo, are you okay? What are you doing? You look red." his brother said, snapping him out of his dreamland, catching him in his state of bliss. "Gaara….. Are you blushing?" Kankuro immediately stood up and went to Gaara. "You are!" he exclaimed when Gaara shifted his eyes. "What happened?! You've got to tell me everything!"  
"No!" Said Gaara quickly. He wanted to keep his memory to himself, cherish it. To speak of it so soon would be to diminish it. "I… I can't tell you."  
Kankuro nodded his head and laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Okay little bro, but if you need or want to talk about anything, I'm here. Now! You're back which means that I can get back to my job and my lady love, see ya." He called out the last bit as he left the room and as soon as the door closed behind him, Gaara slid down to the floor. Sitting on his heels, he touched his lips again.

He had kissed Hinata… He had kissed her and she hadn't minded. She'd even moved her lips against his, he still felt his scalp tingling from when she had run her hands through it. It hadn't been planned, any of it. Touching her was an impulse, and when she allowed him, leaned into him, he couldn't resist. When she responded to him so plainly, trustingly closing her eyes, he couldn't help but kiss her. And oh god, when she responded to his kiss.  
It had taken everything he had not to crush her in his arms, to take everything she was willing to give. But he stayed in control, barely, he couldn't risk scaring her when he had just found something truly magical. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest tonight, he wouldn't be able to keep her off of his mind. Not that he'd been able to before, but now he now it was completely impossible. Not when she had made him so… Happy.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.

Temari was contemplating when Kankuro found her downstairs. After exchanging greetings they both sat down together. "Something seems strange with Gaara today." Kankuro started. "He came into his office and he was smiling, actually smiling. I swear he even looked flushed. A while ago he said that he was going to stay out and correspond all of his Kazekage paperwork, but now he's back, smiling, in his office."  
Temari nodded her head as she listened, but in her thoughts she was piecing things together. "Actually," she said "Hinata seemed strange earlier as well, she kept staring into space. She was blushing as well, but that's not unusual for her. She answered all my questions and talked with me, but her mind seemed in a different space altogether." Temari propped her elbows on the table and cradled her face in her hands, thinking. "They came in together as well, do you think something happened between them?"  
Kankuro seemed a bit taken aback, but slowly nodded his head. "It must have, only Hinata so far has the power to render Gaara this way. Only question is, what happened? And I thought for sure that…" He trailed off, but Temari's sharp stare made him continue. "I thought that Hinata and Naruto were getting unusually close." It sounded strange to his ears now, earlier it had seemed set in stone. He hoped he hadn't caused any trouble by opening his mouth to Gaara.  
"Naruto and Hinata?" Temari repeated incredulously , "No way, I just can't see it. That airhead has been in love with Sakura for years anyway."  
"True, but it doesn't always end up like our stories, Temari, sometimes people just don't get the people that they love."  
Temari blushed, and then pushed Kankuro softly. "I suppose you know then." She said quietly, feeling suddenly shy.  
Chuckling, Kankuro shook his head. "You thought you and Shikamaru were fooling anyone? Everyone's known for ages, we've just waited until you two are admitting it."

"I really do love him, you know. Ever since the start."  
"I know, and now can I officially tell him that if he hurts you, he has to answer not only to a fearsome brother who might rip him limb from limb, but also to Gaara."  
Temari let out a loud laugh and threw her arms around her brother. "You're the best, and no, don't frighten him away." She sat back down and smiled at Kankuro. "It's true, sometimes people don't get who they love. But if they really love them, they don't give up that easily either."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The next morning, Hinata was in a constant state of anxiety. She hadn't seen Gaara since yesterday but any moment she expected him to walk around the corner and bump into her. Every corner. Everywhere. Temari obviously noticed at breakfast, but she only raised an eyebrow and then went back to eating her toast. The day went by in the same sort of fashion, Hinata worried that everywhere she went she'd see Gaara and that then she'd have to face him. It's not that she was scared of him, but she was scared of how she'd react. The entire night she replayed the scene in her head and was taken over by the intensity of her feelings for him. Then she'd think of the future. Then everything would go wrong and end horribly, and the cycle starts again. She'd barely slept all night, too busy imagining all the things that could happen.  
But the day went by, no sign of Gaara anywhere. Now she wondered if he'd skipped town again, left her, but she couldn't bring herself to check.

It was only when she was in her room, readying herself for bed, already in her pajamas, when she heard the soft knock on the door. She opened it and came face to face with the man who had occupied all of her thoughts. He was wearing a white shirt with grey slacks, obviously his pajamas as well, and his red hair was darker from being slightly wet. He smelled clean, yet still musky, and he looked at her as intensely as she studied him. "Gaara," she swallowed her suddenly dry throat, "I wasn't expecting you."  
"I am sorry. If it is too late I can come back another time."  
Shaking her head quickly Hinata opened the door wider, "N-no, please, come in."

After they had settled in the small dark green couch at the far end of her spacious room, they faced each other. Both seemingly uncomfortable, it was Gaara who spoke first. "I… I have been meaning to see you since this morning. Unfortunately, my brother has left me an unorganized pile of documents to go through, and I couldn't leave until I had finished them."  
Imagining the choas that Gaara's study would most definitely be in by now, Hinata giggled quietly. Gaara seemed taken aback but continued anyway. "I need to… speak with you. About Sabuku."

Hinata felt her heart slow, she didn't want to talk about this, and she wanted to forget it ever happened. But she knew that something had to be said. She nodded her head for him to continue.  
"From the start, I've hidden my resting area from the village. It is difficult to find any peace in this tower and it helps me think out in the emptiness. When you came along, I didn't expect you to stay."  
Hinata put her head forward, ensuring that her hair covered her face, she didn't want him to see the turmoil that this conversation was causing her.  
"But you did stay, and I am glad you did." His voice sounded gravelly, like he had been speaking for hours. "I didn't expect you to talk to me, as Gaara, but you did. I didn't expect the Hyuuga to take you, I didn't expect to marry you. But when I did, I didn't want to lose what I had found as Sabaku. You weren't, and still aren't, as comfortable with me as Gaara as you were when I was Sabaku. I also knew that when you found out…" He shook his head, but she laid a gentle hand on his arm and he continued. "I knew that when you found out I was a demon, a monster, you might leave me. But when that happened, I wanted to still have you as a friend, even as Sabaku. It wasn't my intention to deceive you at first, but I know now that what I did ruined what we had. I am sorry."  
Raising her head, Hinata searched Gaara's face, but she knew beforehand that he wasn't lying. He may be a little rusty at interaction with people, but he was honest. This was the most that he had ever spoken to her in one sitting as Gaara, and everything he was saying made her heart beat a little faster.  
"Before you say anything, I need to know." He looked away and curled his hands. "Naruto."

Hinata tilted her head, unsure of where this was going. "Naruto is great, he left not long ago? He helped me a great deal."  
She wasn't sure, but she swore she saw Gaara wince, it was so hard to tell with his normally stoic countenance. But instead of just a usual disinterest, it seemed forced. "I have heard rumours, about him and you. I need to know if they're true."

He didn't have to say anything else, Hinata guessed where he was going with the rumours of his best friend. "Naruto is a great new friend of mine, and he has been my strength, but that is all. I couldn't… Wouldn't… That is, I would never treat our marriage that way." She felt the red tinge her cheeks. "I-I wouldn't treat you that way either." It was quietly said.  
"So you do not have feelings for him?" Gaara was straightforward, and somehow it made him more comfortable to speak with. "You do not wish to be with him? If you did, I know that he would protect you from the Hyuuga, you would not have to worry."  
Hinata had started shaking her head when he started the sentence. "I do not have feelings for him like that, and he doesn't hold them for me either."  
She wondered if it would be easier for him if she did like Naruto. Perhaps he was waiting for her to leave, to join her new "lover". Hinata knew that she was too emotional, she had been told it since childhood, they had tried to beat the sentimentality out of her but they failed. Perhaps yesterday… their kiss… perhaps she was being overly emotional, looking for things that weren't there. It wouldn't be the first time.

Gaara nodded thoughtfully, looking out of the window that was on the wall next to him, watching the night sky.  
"I-I'm sorry about how I reacted when I found out about you being Sabaku." She said quietly, wanting to air her thoughts while she had the chance. She knew she should bring up their kiss, ask what he thought about it, but every time she thought she could her face would heat up and her tongue tied itself in knots. This seemed like the safest choice at the moment.

Gaara shook his head slightly, causing one small droplet to roll down his neck. Hinata was transfixed by it. "Do not apologize." He said to her, making her watch his mouth yet again. "I have been told why it was the wrong thing to do. I did not… understand before."  
"That's what Naruto told me," she started, causing him to look at her with his head slightly tilted, "he said that you didn't mean anything bad by it, and that you didn't really think it would cause any harm." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "I forgave you a while ago, I realized I was being unfair to you and everything you've done for me."

"I must thank Naruto then. Also for looking after you."  
Hinata smiled at him, he was definitely a better man than she had took him for. "P-please do, he has been a great friend. It's easy to see why you two get along so well, you seem to hold each other in high regard."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

He was being unfair, she had just told him that she and Naruto were simply friends, but even then when she talked about his fair hair friend, he felt that clawing feeling in his chest again. "I do." He answered her question. It was the truth, but also not how he was feeling currently. He was definitely being unfair.

But she looked so soft, and so lovely when she talked about him. She looked so beautiful. He wanted his name to be the one on her lips, not Naruto's. It was hard to deal with all of these new reactions, he hadn't felt anything like this before his blue-haired wife entered his home, his life. But now, always having to decipher the aching in his chest, the tingling feeling down his spine, it grew exhausting. It must much easier when he didn't care about anything, but then, he wouldn't have Hinata. "S-so, how did you come by these rumours? I haven't done anything out of the ordinary with Naruto and I'm unsure why anyone would start them." Hinata said, pushing her fingers together in the quaint way she usually would.  
"I cannot tell you my source." He said, knowing that his own eyes and that of his brothers, didn't really count all that much. "Only that they mentioned you and Naruto were… 'Cosy'."  
Hinata nodded her head thoughtfully. "I hope that you believe me when I tell you there's nothing going on between him and I. I-I haven't been unfaithful."

Gaara knew that. Even if she did hold feelings for Naruto, she wouldn't act upon them for his sake. She was an heiress at heart, always trying her hardest never to dishonour the people around her. "I know." He said. It sounded so ridiculously simple, and yet her face visibly relaxed when he said it, so he assumed he'd done okay.

"Now," he started, watching her head come up to hold his eyes again, "Yesterday."  
The way her face turned beet red instantly gave him a jolt of pleasure. That he could affect her this way made him feel powerful, but not enough to overpower her. He knew she would always have the upper hand around him, she could make him feel powerful one second and helpless the next. She was truly the powerful one.  
"Y-y-yes. Y-Yesterday, we should talk." And yet, they both sat in silence.

Who knew it would be so hard to talk about, it was a kiss, it wasn't as if they'd pledged their lives to each other. Although they had also done that previously.  
But a kiss, a kiss was nothing. Nothing. Gaara looked at her lips, slightly glistening from where she had licked them. He remembered the feel of them against his own, her hands in his hair, the small sounds that came from her throat. His heart was beating faster, he felt like he couldn't breathe. A week ago he thought that he'd never be able to touch his wife, that she would forever be unattainable for him. But now, now it was like an addiction. He hadn't even realized that his hand had come up on its own violation, reaching up to grasp some of her hair lightly between his forefinger and his thumb before he heard her soft gasp. He swore that the smell of lilacs became more intoxicating, made his head spin. Watching her face now, he saw that it was having the same sort of effect on her that it was on him. Her breathing had become faster but shallower, her face was bright red and her eyes looked dazed.  
When she opened her mouth slightly and licked her lips, it shattered him. His hand slid up and cupped the back of her head, bringing her closer to him as he leaned in. They were almost, almost touching…. When there was a knock on the door.

Hinata must have jumped about three feet apart from him, so suddenly empty were his hands. Cursing whoever disturbed the moment, he came to his feet and went to open the door. It revealed a guard with a haunted look on his face that cooled Gaara's blood. "Lord Gaara, Kankuro has requested your presence immediately, there has been another one." He also sounded short of breath, like he had run all the way here as fast as he could.  
Gaara agreed to meet his brother, turning back slightly to look at Hinata, who seemed as shocked as he was. She gave him a slight nod, and he was gone.

After dressing quickly in more appropriate clothing, Gaara met his brother in a dark space in town. It was almost like a park, except the grass was artificial and the trees were desert trees, blooming with pale pink flowers. Underneath an especially flowered tree, lay a lone figure surrounded by military men. He met Kankuro's eyes and knew that whatever he was about to see was something that would haunt his brother's sleep.  
It wasn't the first time that Gaara had seen a womans mangled body before, of course it wasn't. But since he changed his ways, it's been the first one that he'd seen this bad that he hadn't done himself. Her face was practically unrecognisable, from the bruising and the tearing. It was almost as if someone had clawed at her face afterwards, simply for the pleasure of it. In her hair there was one dark streak of blood, her blood, causing her pale blonde hair to sharply stand in contrast to it. One of her eyes was dark green, the other was missing. He hoped that one of his men found it before a villager did. Unless this monster had taken it as a momento.  
Her long, willowy arms had been practically pulled out of their sockets and her legs lay at awkward, unnatural angles. It was obvious by her state that she had been ravished, taken against her will. The blood on her thighs confirmed it. But whether it was before or after her stomach had been gorged out, they couldn't yet tell. He hoped it was the later, so she wouldn't have had to go through that as well as the undeniable torture.  
He felt sick, sick that this could happen to one of his villagers and especially sick that a few years ago, he could have done the exact same. It was made worse when instead of the ashy blonde hair, he imagined it was a dark indigo blue, her pale skin a contrast against the dark red. He couldn't breathe at the thought. He hadn't realized when Kankuro had come and stood next to him, but he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I should have warned them earlier." His brother said regretfully. The conference and public speech was set for tomorrow, to warn the villagers of the danger. "If I had just told everyone, taken more action…"

"Stop." Gaara said, turning to face his brother. He was currently wearing his uniform, Gaara could smell the stench of blood on it, he must have been one of the first people to find her. "You couldn't have prevented this, even if you had warned them. Whoever is doing this… They're monsters."  
Kankuro watched him with sharp eyes, too sharp. Gaara knew what he was thinking, Gaara didn't deserve what Kankuro was about to say. "You're allowed to be shocked, bro. This… This is different from you. All the things that I've seen, it was never like this."

"But it was close. I shouldn't be allowed to be shocked, this guilt is as much mine as it should be the perpetrators. No amount of penance is going to wash away my sins. As Kazekage, I need to be aware that this is going to affect how the citizens see me as well as how they see the situation."  
Kankuro nodded, looking again at the body of the woman, which was currently being prepared to be taken away. "Will we carry on with the warnings tomorrow as planned?" He asked, keen for this to be over and to be in the arms of Matsuri, who can wash away his own guilt.  
"Yes but instead of just warnings, implement a curfew and a watch. No women are allowed to walk alone and lend guards to the medical staff and the others who have to work late hours. I want no more deaths if I can help it."  
"Yes, sir. I'm going to personally warn Matsuri, I hope you'll do the same for Hinata."

And he would have, but by the time that he had finished all the paperwork identified the woman in question, it was well into the morning, and Hinata's room was quiet. To disturb her when she was resting would only heighten the shock of the warning.

The woman, Suzu Hakimari, had two children that also needed to be told. He could send a member of his guard but he felt compelled to tell them himself. The childrens father had been declared missing three years ago, so preparations will need to be made so they go into custody of any living relatives, or the orphanage. Lee-sing and Shiza Hakimari were the ages of 4 and 6, respectively. With big green eyes and ashy blonde hair like her mother, Lee-sing was a spitting image. Shiza however had bright blue eyes and red hair, assumingly from his father, but with the soft face of the woman in the picture that Gaara had stared at for 30 minutes straight. Gaara realised how difficult it would be to tell them of their mother dying, but it was nothing like he had imagined. Still now he heard their soft, small cries. The helplessness of their situation sinking in.

When finally everything had been done, Gaara made his way to his bedroom and laid on his large double poster bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _"Doesn't it make you miss the old days?"_ came a voice in his head. He knew that he could try to ignore him, but it would just make the demon howl louder.  
"No, it doesn't." he replied monotonously, meaning it completely.  
He heard a chuckle, closed his eyes to try and dim down Shukaku's voice. The noise level was annoying.  
 _"The smell, couldn't you taste it on your tongue, all that blood?"_ Gaara ignored this. He could taste it, smell it, but instead of the reaction that Shukaku was hoping for, Gaara knew he only felt disgust. He no longer had the bloodlust as he had before.  
 _"Wouldn't you love to rip apart your own beauty? You know you want to. Feel her bones crush beneath your sand, beneath your own bones."  
_ "No, I no longer want to do that. I cannot go back to those ways and I do not want to. I have other things to think about now."  
 _"Ahh," said shukaku, "Your lady love. Your precious wife. Do you think she will love you? Do you think you deserve someone like her? Have you forgotten everything?"  
_ Gaara knew that Shukaku was goading him, trying to make him reveal more of his weakness. It was obvious that Hinata caused him to become weak, but he didn't mind as much now as he did in the start. She also made him feel strong.  
"I know I don't deserve Hinata. My past sins condemn me so I cannot love or be loved, that is my curse and my destiny."

 _"You're right. You'll never deserve her, she deserves someone better, pure. You will never be pure, never be released from your past. So don't fight it, feed it. Feed me! It's been too long since we've tasted the blood of an innocent. If you can't make her love you, then have her body. Taste her, feed on her flesh and her screams. At the very end you will have her. That's the only way!"_

" _Don't you remember the last woman we tasted? She seemed pure as well. Tasted so sweet, so delicious. You laughed when she cried. Don't you remember? You laughed!"_

He remembered. It was at the festival, shukaku had come alive with the light of a full moon. The woman had short, brown hair. Distinctive eyes, a pale yellow, widened in fear. She wore a purple Kimono covered in yellow butterflies. He could hear the banging of the drums, the dancers, the crowd cheering. The screaming. No one else heard the screaming, but he had. First he'd clawed open her arm, drinking the blood to appease Shukaku first. Then he'd pushed her to the ground, stepping on her back as he ripped both arms from their sockets. He'd had no interest in ravishing her, he was always only out for blood. Blood and the screaming. He'd woken up the next morning, covered in her blood, Kankuro and Temari carrying him through the trees away from the festival, away from the evidence. He remembered everything, but he was past the sickness he would have gotten at the start. At this point, he was okay with what Shukaku did, what he did. Because they weren't very different after all.

They were both monsters.

" _Ah, so you do remember."_ Came Shukaku's voice again, breaking through his thoughts. _"Do not try to hide from who you are. You're probably already contaminating Hinata with your sickness, so why not just take her and be done with it. She's the reason you're so weak, destroy her and return to the way you were, the way we were."_

Shaking his head, Gaara refused to listen to the monster trapped inside of him. "Perhaps I am a monster, I always will be, but Hinata knew that and she came back for me. I will not hurt her. I will not."

 _"Perhaps,"_ the monster spoke, _"you may not try to, but let's see if you can keep her safe from everything, including your own desires."_

Gaara knew that he wouldn't sleep again this night, that Shukaku would laugh and force him to relive his past conquests. But when it became overwhelming, he just had to remember Hinata's trusting eyes, the smile on her soft lips, and he was able to calm again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she stood in front of Gaara's office door debating whether or not to knock. She had no idea when he finally returned last night, although she had been listening for him. Finally making up her mind, not wanting to disturb him, she turned to walk down to the kitchen to start on breakfast.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing a well-groomed Gaara in his official Kazekage robes. It had been a while since Hinata had seen Gaara look so formal and it made her heart skip a beat. "Hinata, I was just about to find you."  
She swallowed the lump that had made its way into her throat. "Y-You were? Is there something you needed?"  
"Yes, please come sit down." He motioned towards the couch in his office and she dutifully obeyed, feeling a little out of place. She noticed the papers strewn across the floor and the dirty laundry. It was definitely Gaara's space, he had only been back one full day and it was already a mess.  
"I apologize," he started when she was fully listening, "I was meant to talk to you about this last night, but I was unable to."

Nodding her head, Hinata leaned forward giving Gaara her full attention.  
"Recently, there have been incidents all of Suna where women have been targeted." Her eyes widened, but she didn't show any other signs of shock.  
"Naruto mentioned the same thing was happening in his region as well." Gaara definitely seemed surprised at this, but managed to conceal it with his stoic look almost straight away.  
"It isn't safe in Suna anymore, definitely not for women. I will ask you to not go anywhere without a guarded escort."  
Hinata nodded, she understood that this was not the time to prove how tough she was to her husband. She needed to set an example as well, if she wouldn't go anywhere without a guard, she hoped other women wouldn't either.  
"I also need your assistance today at the public announcement." Now this surprised Hinata, she hadn't heard of a public announcement. Apparently whatever Gaara had been called away for last night had been fairly serious. "We will be telling the people of Suna of the dangers, I will need you by my side as my wife."

"So," she started quietly, "My job is to sit and look dignified?" She should have expected this, being in a political marriage. Of course she would have to stand by her husband, the Kazekage, although it felt superficial.  
Gaara barely shook his head, but she saw it. "No, you will be there especially to answer questions. The villagers still don't trust me. You will be their safest option."  
Her heart started beating faster at this. Not only because the thought of standing in front of all those villagers again was terrifying, but because Gaara seemed to trust her with such a task. "I-I do not really know what's going on though." She stammered out, feeling nervous and unprepared.

She thought her heart really would burst when Gaara leaned over and almost settled his hand on her arm, stopping just before actually touching her. "Kankuro will update you. I really need you in this, Hinata."  
"O-Of course, I will help however I can." She said, feeling overwhelmed. Gaara seemed satisfied with this though and he stood up. Immediately she felt the loss, but shook the thought away. This is not the time to be thinking of these things, there were more important things at stake.  
They both made their way down to the kitchen, where they proceeded to have a conversation with Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Matsuri. None of them were shocked of course, Temari and Shikamaru already knew from their time in Konoha, and Kankuro had filled Matsuri in. But it was still a tense atmosphere, each worrying about what it could mean, what could happen.  
Afterwards, Temari took Hinata to help her change into more appropriate clothes. It was essentially a white Kimono with red details to compliment Gaara's own formal wear. Temari put her hair up into a bun, holding it in place with a delicate red clip with the symbol of Sunagakure on it.  
Temari wrapped her arms around Hinata, "You'll do great, don't worry. I'm sure you'll put them at ease like you do for all of us. You have a peaceful presence, Hinata, no matter what you say I'm sure they'll feel better just listening to you."  
"I hope you are right, Temari." Hinata whispered, trying to find the courage within herself. Surely it was just like the meeting before about the orphanage. She could do this, she was stronger each and every day.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

She looked nervous, but Gaara felt a sense of pride as he looked down at his small wife. She twiddled her thumbs, a nervous habit he supposed, but she kept her head up and answered every question with dignity. Even the hard ones. She truly was a perfect heiress.

"Lady Hinata, will this delay you begetting an heir to Lord Gaara?" One villager asked, practically shouting. Hinata's face turned red but she answered back.  
"That is entirely unrelated. I will not be answering personal questions during this time."

She was so soft, but her voice was firm. He could feel her tremble slightly next to him, but she didn't let any of her anxiety show on her face.

"Lord Gaara," He was taken back by the sound of a different villager speaking. "What can we do to ensure our wives, daughters and mothers remain safe from this mo-." The man quickly shut his mouth, obviously in an attempt not to anger Gaara with his wording.  
"Do not let them walk alone, keep them within your sights and report any suspicious activity. If you cannot be there with them to ensure their safety, come to the tower and arrange for a guard for them."  
At this, everyone murmured around him in agreeance, most of them nodding their heads.  
Of course, there had to be one.  
"How are we sure that it isn't you who's doing this?" One man yelled, he had a long scar down the side of his face. He covered it with his brown shoulder length hair, but Gaara could still see it.  
He'd seen the man's face before, but when the village was recovering from one of Gaara's own rampages. This man had been caught in it, Gaara remembered the smell of blood after the piece of rubble smashed into the man, teenager then.

"I have no proof it is not me." Gaara said calmly, hearing small gasps from the people in the audience, and a small one from the woman at his side. "However, I hope you can trust my word when I tell you that I have not had a hand in this." He stepped forward, noticing a few people who had questions stepped further back. Holding up his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture, he spoke softly. "I know I have not given you much reason to trust, but I hope that one day you can see who I have become. There is no amount of apologies that can change the past, so I can only try and change your opinion of me through my future. My first officer Kankuro will now take further questions."

Standing down, Gaara felt Hinata watching him as they made their way back to the tower. He didn't offer his company or conversation. Everything was whirling around his head, trying to coerce him back to the darkness, feeding his mind images of him committing crimes he thought for certain he didn't commit. Growing angry at his own vulnerability, he wordlessly escorted Hinata back to her quarters and before she could even turn around and speak, he was gone.

In his study he sent an emergency message to the Hokage in the Leaf Village asking for an explanation of their circumstances that may aid in his own investigation. But for now he waited, staring out of his window as he smelled the faint scent of lillies. He relaxed and allowed himself to think of her, feeling less and less guilty each time he did. She made him feel things he'd never felt before and he was not sure how to deal with it. On one hand, he wanted to run away, forget all about her. On the other hand he knew there was no way he could do that again. Every time he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop wishing to see her. He smelled her sweet scent everywhere he went, she was both equally frustrating and a sense of relief to him. He knew now that is was best for him to stay by her, satisfy his urge to be near, otherwise it could prove disastrous. He knew that he would never really have her, not her heart. He was a monster, he had no right to be near her, but ever since they kissed he knew for certain there wasn't anything he wanted more than to have her next to him.

Reminding himself of their kiss made him feel all bothered again, he felt like his blood was on fire. He wondered if Hinata felt what he did, but then decided against it. If anything, the feeling in her blood was probably revulsion. Hinata was pure, there is no way she would feel the sinful feeling that he did.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hinata felt absolutely sinful. She couldn't get her kiss with Gaara out of her head. She couldn't help but wonder about last night. If no one had interrupted them… Would they have kissed another time? Touching a finger to her lips, Hinata looked at herself in the large mirror in her room. "I wonder why he did it…" she said to herself quietly. She knew she was no beauty, as she had been told since she was young. There was no comparison between her and her mother, although they had similar features. Even just last time she saw her father he told how unappealing she was, saying that anyone could see her shame just looking at her.  
And now…  
Now she had the scar on her forehead. Her straight indigo fringe thankfully covered most of it, but she was always aware. She had figured she would get used to it in time, and perhaps she still would, but she knew deep inside that no one else would.

Smacking both cheeks lightly, she admonished herself. "There are women dying and all I can think about is my looks? I really should feel ashamed." Going back to undressing, she took the hair piece carefully out of her hair and laid it on her bedside table. She felt proud of herself for speaking in front of such a crowd. She wasn't sure what gave her the strength. Perhaps it was her training, or perhaps it was the tall red-headed man standing by her side.  
She wished she could take all of his pain away, but she knew she wouldn't be able to change the villagers opinion of him straight away. They needed time… In time they will see him for who he truly is.  
Although, she isn't entirely sure of who he really is herself, but seeing all of the different sides that he's shown her, he doesn't seem like the monster he portrays himself to still be. Indeed, she thought, if he was still a monster he wouldn't be trying so hard for the sake of the village..

He wouldn't be so gentle to his wife…

Ugh! "Stop thinking about it!" she said to herself yet again. But even that was useless. After untying her obi, she slipped off the pure white kimono and looked at herself. She wondered what Gaara would think if he saw her as she was. Her pale white slip covered her, but it was still indecent. She could still see the light underwear underneath, fitting to her outlined curves. She wasn't wearing any binding on the top, she could see her breasts fully underneath the shift.  
She had no idea how he'd react. Would he think her beautiful? Would he be disgusted?  
A week ago she had almost convinced herself that she could live without any sort of contact with her husband, but now… Now it was all she could think about. After that kiss, she felt like it opened a whole new door for them. Maybe… Just maybe… they could have a real marriage. They could be happy.

She just didn't know where she stood.

Last night she felt like she had reached a whole new layer, but before she could try and work it out they had been interrupted. After the announcement today, Gaara didn't even look at her. Hinata wondered for a second if he could read her mind and perhaps he was appalled by her, but she banished that thought immediately. Although mind reading isn't much of a stretch, if Gaara could read minds then perhaps he wouldn't have run away before.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, thankfully, and she quickly tied a knot on her pale purple robe. Walking to the door, she reached for the knob but someone had already turned it and come in. Immediately Hinata was on alert, but it only lasted a second before she recognised the woman who had come in. "Temari! How are you?" she asked, pulling the robe a little tighter.  
The blonde woman breezed past Hinata and laid down on her bed. "I'm having guy problems." She said with a sigh.  
Hinata walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her friend. She didn't need to speak, as Temari had already opened her mouth. "Men! How on earth they think they rule the world when they are obviously incompetent, is beyond me!".  
Nodding her head slightly in sympathy Hinata asked "Shikamaru?".

Temari sat up then, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Yeah… We are so good together but I don't even know if he wants me, you know?"  
Again, Hinata nods her head. "I don't know, Temari. The way he looks at you, I-It looks like he wants you." Hinata felt her cheeks redden, but pushed through it for her friend.  
"But that's just it!" Temari whined, "He wants me because we're good in bed together. I have no idea whether or not he actually wants to be with me… forever." Burying her face between her knees, Temari breathed deeply. Her voice came out muffled, but still strong. "He wants to go back to Konoha. I know it's his village and he's worried, but we never know when we'll see each other next. Sometimes it's weeks, sometimes it's months. But it's always me asking, never him."

Hinata didn't really understand, but she felt sympathy for Temari. It is difficult not knowing where you stand in relationships. Her own thoughts turned to Gaara and their position, but she shook them away to focus on her friend. She put her arm around Temari and held her. "T-that sounds really difficult. Maybe you should ask him straight out. You're always so amazing at being direct. J-just pretend that he's Kankuro and give him what's for!"  
Hinata felt Temari's shoulders shake, first softly and then harder. Temari's laughter came through strongly. "Oh Hinata! You are good for my soul. That's exactly what I needed. Since when am I so shy to tell a man his business? Never!" Temari wrapped her arms around the small woman and hugged her. "I'm so glad to have a friend like you. I never feel comfortable enough talking about girl stuff with others, but you're the exception. I hope you know that if you ever need to talk about this stuff with me, I'm here as well." She nudged Hinata with her elbow slightly, and was pleased to see her cheeks warm up. "I knew something was up! You've got to tell me everything!" She exclaimed, having a complete change of character compared to a few minutes ago. Hinata felt her face flaming now, she found it hard to swallow. How could she talk about Gaara to his own sister?  
Temari must have read her mind. "Oh come on, I'll just pretend that it's not my brother you're talking about! Unless.. it's not my brother you're talking about?" She said with a lift of her eyebrow.

"O-of course I'm talking about Gaara! The-There's no one else." Hinata replied strongly, and then covered a gasp with her hand.  
Giggling, Temari nudged her again playfully. "Come, just tell me about it. I want to help."  
Hinata looked away shyly, playing with the rope that held on her robe. "Well… okay." She bit her lip. "When I met up with Gaara the other day we… we," She saw Temari's head nodding for her to continue, "We k-kissed." Hinata was so embarrassed, she hid her face with her hands, feeling the warmth radiating off of them.  
When she realised Temari hadn't done anything, she slowly lifted her hands, finding her friend in a small state of shock. "I-I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't tell anyone." Hinata said, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the silence.  
Temari laid a hand on Hinata's arm. "No, don't apologize. I'm just amazed. Gaara kissed you?" Hinata nodded. "I'm so happy! Are you happy? I mean, were you okay with it?"  
Hinata thought her face would never go back to it's pale whiteness ever again, but she answered honestly. "Y-yes. I can't stop thinking about it though.. And I don't know what it means. I-I'm so confused!" Hinata nodded, feeling better after telling someone what's been on her mind. "I thought… Last night as well. I thought he was going to kiss me. Or I was going to kiss him, again. But now he won't even look at me."  
"Oh Hinata, you're the first." She looked up at Temari then. "Gaara has never been interested in anything of the sort before. To kiss you, that's definitely something. He's so unsure of himself in these areas as well, so you're probably not the only one confused. I'll offer you the same advice that you offered me, go talk to him." Temari hugged Hinata again. "Go knock some sense into my scaredy cat brother and I'll knock some sense into that lazy bastard of mine."  
Both of the women giggled at that, clearing the room of any tension.

After Temari had left, presumably to 'knock some sense' into Shikamaru, Hinata decided to try once more. Surely, surely she had it in her to go see him again. She hadstood in front of all of those people this morning, surely she could simply ask him what the kiss meant.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It was dark when Gaara heard the soft knock at his door. He had pulled the curtains shut to keep in some warmth as the night approached, enveloping himself in darkness apart from a small lamp which illuminated his desk. Luckily the maids had cleaned it while he was gone, he could finally see where things were.

When he told the person at the door to enter, he didn't think it would be her. Although somehow every time he thought of her she ended up materialising. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, leading to a pale robe. In the soft light, he could almost believe she was a dream, but he swore he could feel the warmth of her soft body from where he sat. Standing, he slowly walked around his desk to face her. Everything was silent, warm. He breathed in her scent, felt his blood pump a little faster. He was going to wait for her, he really was. He was going to wait and see what she wanted, if she wanted to talk about anything specifically.  
But he was a monster, he couldn't control himself. She licked her lips.  
In a few long strides he'd covered the distance between the two of them. With his hand immediately going to the back of her neck, he tilted her face towards his. There was only second, enough to hear her small gasp, before his lips came crashing down on hers. It was as if he was dying of thirst and she was an oasis. He didn't stop kissing her as he ran his hand through her hair, fingering the strands. His other hand went lower, tracing down her until he found her lower back and pulled her against him, hip to hip. He wouldn't have stopped.  
But in the short space that his lips left hers, she moaned his name.  
And although it stirred his blood, it also brought him to reality.  
This wasn't his dream, this was real, he was practically devouring Hinata in his study without even giving her a chance.  
He stepped back, immediately feeling the loss of her body on his as they parted. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly. He looked for any signs of revulsion, of hate. But no matter how where he looked, he couldn't find a trace.  
He had never seen a more enchanting woman before in his life. She practically glowed in his room as she stood there with a dazed look on her face. Her normally lovely lips were wet and glistening, swollen from the ferocity of his kiss. He watched as she lifted her fingers to them, touching them as to make sure they were still there. His own lips were still tingling, he wondered how hers felt.  
Running a hand through his hair he stepped further back. He couldn't trust himself right now. All of his dreaming, his thoughts about her, they had led to this.

Her soft voice broke his thought pattern and he looked back at her, "I-I can't think straight when you do that." The way she said it was so quiet it sent a small shiver down his spine.  
"I can't either."

She smiled. Oh god did this woman have to do that. It was only a small smile, but it made her look so content, he wanted it to never leave. Although her face when he looked down at her after their kiss… Her eyes closed, mouth parted, cheeks flushed. Yes, he enjoyed that one too.  
Shaking his head, he stepped back again. "Is there something you wanted?"  
He supposed it wasn't too late to ask, she must have come here for a reason.  
She took a step towards him, he stepped back again.  
Pausing, she tilted her head, and then stepped towards him again. He stepped back twice.  
"Hinata."  
The way he said her name was almost like a growl, but she didn't seem fazed, stepping towards him again.  
He shook his head slightly. "Stay back." He said, stepping away from her. He was nearly at his desk, just another step and he can put his desk between the two of them, have a bit of safety.  
He was just about to take that last step when she spoke.  
"Gaara."

It was his name on those lips of hers again. His name, his godforsaken name on the lips of an angel. The irony didn't allude him but he couldn't help but look at her.  
"I don't know if I can stop myself." He told her truthfully. She didn't seem taken aback, she almost seemed to sigh at the thought. There were a few moments of heated silence. It was only a couple of seconds, but it was almost as if they were being stretched. Gaara held his breath for those few moments.

But then she opened her mouth again, and he shattered.

"Then don't stop." she whispered.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

He was on her again. He wasted no time covering the distance that he had put between them. Thankfully she had kept walking forward, otherwise she would have had to wait a second longer for his lips to be on hers again.  
She couldn't believe what was happening, she felt dizzy, elated.  
Her entire body was on fire, throbbing with an intensity that almost felt like she was going to break with a single touch. But she didn't.

Kissing him back with the same ferocity, Hinata melted into Gaara's strong body. Her hands were on his chest, feeling the strong panes underneath the dark red top he wore. She felt his hands everywhere, although they moved between her back through her hair.  
She'd never felt anything like this before. She never knew it could be like this. She felt no fear, instead it seemed like this was the safest place in the world for her. They fit so well together, like puzzle pieces coming together.  
Lifting her head back she whimpered as he instinctively licked her uncovered throat. "So sweet" He murmured huskily. He kissed down to just underneath her collarbone as both of his hands came to her waist, trailing down to her hips where he held her.  
Then he was kissing her mouth again. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough of her. She felt so powerful but so helpless.  
Lifting up her own hands, she put them on his face, holding it as he kissed her deeper. Then they were in his soft hair, softly tugging, running through them. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe.  
She felt him pull at the tie for her robe but she didn't resist. If anything this was exactly what her body was screaming for. Feeling his hands on her body with nothing but a thin shift between them and her skin was magical, his warmth spread through the material as if it wasn't even there.  
Hinata needed to be closer to him. Feeling her way down to the bottom of his shirt she put her hands underneath and rested them on his stomach. She felt his muscles contract and he moaned into her mouth.  
She couldn't believe she could do this to him.  
She barely even noticed as he pushed the open robe off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She felt herself lifting off his own shirt between kissing him, throwing that to the floor as well.  
Pushing the straps slowly off of her shoulders, the shift uncovered more skin than she had ever willingly shown anyone before. Gaara's mouth left hers and he looked at her. She felt the heat in his gaze, saw as his eyes followed her pale milky skin, noticed his throat move as he swallowed. His mouth softly kissed her shoulder, kissing downwards until he found her breast.  
He paused for a second, possibly debating whether or not to touch it. But he gave in.

Hinata didn't even recognise the noises coming out of her as his warm mouth covered her nipple. He covered the other breast with his hand and she moaned deeply. She felt incredible, even better than she ever imagined. This was real, this was her and Gaara. Gaara came up to kiss her mouth again while his hands came up to massage her breasts, his warm fingers softly gliding over her nipples, making them stiffen. It was only for a moment that their faces pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes as they breathed deeply.

Then there was a knock on the door.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"No.. No." Gaara's eyes closed as his whispered to the small woman he held in his arms. Both of them still breathed heavily. Hinata's lips were still parted, still wet. He could feel her hands on his bare stomach still, feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest.  
"Go away!" He growled, feeling all at once frustrated. All he wanted to do was continue where they left off, he wanted to feel her soft skin beneath his hands, hear her moan out his name.  
He may have killed them if it was anyone else at the door.  
But it was the two people he vowed never to hurt again.  
"Gaara! It's Temari and Kankuro!"  
He felt Hinata stiffen in his arms and immediately regretted his decision not to kill his siblings, no matter how much they meant to him. She pulled away from him, quickly covering herself with her shift and picking up her robe. Her face which before was flushed, was pale and she looked like she felt sick.  
He wanted to reach out to her, bring her back into his arms.  
"It's an emergency, a woman has been attacked and she may have seen her assailant. This could be the guy we're looking for!" Temari yelled through the door.

For once, Gaara wished he wasn't the Kazekage. But he knew that he couldn't leave this matter alone, especially since it could affect Hinata.  
"Wait for me at the tower gate, I'll meet you there." He told his siblings through the door, all while watching his wife try and straighten out her hair and clothes. He wished he knew what was going through her mind, but he didn't have the time to find out.

He picked his shirt off of the floor and covered himself. Reaching for his gourd of sand he secured it and looked at Hinata. "I have to go." He said, although he wished he could stay with her forever.  
She wouldn't look him in the eyes. With her head bent forward, her hair covered her face like a curtain. "I know." She whispered.

Not knowing what else to say, he left her there and met his siblings by the gate as promised.  
"You okay bro?" asked Kankuro first. He was watching Gaara's face a little too closely.  
"No." Gaara replied truthfully. His heart was still beating and he swore he could still feel the heat of her on his skin. Her smell lingered around him and it reminded him of all he had just had in his arms.  
His sister came closer to him then, also watching him with a look in her eye which was suspiciously more knowing than Kankuro's. "Is it something to do with Hinata?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes. I cannot speak of it." He said. His sister had a knowing look in her eyes but wisely chose not to speak of it further.  
Shaking his thoughts of Hinata to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the matter at hand. "Give me the details."

Kankuro looked at Gaara while running through the streets, adapting quickly. "Her name is Akari, she's 19 and was working at the Maishi Resturaunt when she got attacked while taking out the rubbish. Medics aren't sure whether she will survive so it is imperative that we speak to her as soon as possible."  
"Any other details?"  
"That's all the information I have received before coming to you. I only hope we can gather more from her."  
After nodding his head, the trio finished running towards the medical facility in silence.

Walking into the room, Gaara could almost smell the oncoming death. There were tubes connected to most of her body, with healers on both side and a medical contraption that assisted in her heart beating. Although he could see the amount of healing the medics had already done, there was a lot more damage and he could see it in her eyes that she knew herself she wouldn't make it.  
He kept the questions short.  
"Did you see your attacker?"  
She nodded.  
"Can you describe him?"  
She opened her mouth and coughed, splatters of blood ran down her lips. "Red…Cloaks… Shuriken.." the small woman rasped out before being wracked by coughs again. Choking on her own blood, the medics tried to clear her airways but it was too late. By the time she was pronounced dead, the trio had gathered no more information from her.

Exiting the room in respect, Gaara motioned to his brother. "Send out this information to Konoha and any other allying villages that are experiencing the same thing. See if anyone saw the incident, post a reward for anyone who has any more information. Temari, go back to the Tower and stay with Hinata, I need you to ensure she stays safe. I will talk to other patrols, put everyone on alert and patrol the area myself."  
Gaara supposed the best thing about having the authority is that no one ever dawdled when obeying him. Lives could possibly be in danger and there was no time to wait and answer questions. There was no time, either, to see his wife and reassure himself of her safety, but he pushed it out of his mind again, focusing on getting to the patrols as quickly as possible.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"So, I'm on house arrest again?" Hinata asked quietly, picking imaginary fluff off of her pajama slacks that she had changed into after Gaara left. Anything to not be reminded of what had happened.  
Temari handed Hinata the large mug of chamomile tea and sat next to her. "Only until Gaara returns. I think he's worried about your safety and if me staying with you, in this room, for as long as it takes, reassures him enough to focus on his tasks, I'd stay in here forever."  
The thought of Gaara worrying about her made her chest feel warm, surely that means something?

"Did you want to talk about it?" Asked Temari, considerably less playful than the tone she had earlier.  
"Talk about what?" Hinata asked, avoiding Temari's eyes at all costs. She felt like a fool. She knew there were important things happening, she shouldn't be worrying about her relationship with Gaara when there were women in danger, dying. How could she, an ex-heiress, the wife of a Kazekage, be focused on something to miniscule in comparison when something so important was happening? She knew better. Should know better.  
"I know something happened with you and my brother earlier. He seemed bothered, you seem distant. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't open my mouth on the subject again, but I'm always willing to listen." Temari emphasized with direct nods and then focused on her own drink.  
The silence seemed to stretch. Hinata could tell that Temari was uncomfortable, the air seemed thick with un-told secrets.  
It must have been twenty or so minutes before Hinata spoke, long finished with their drinks they still clutched the mugs in hand, seemingly as a lifeline.  
"I think my father was right." Hinata whispered. She almost hadn't spoken, and half wished that she hadn't. She didn't want to say the words again and thankfully, Temari had been listening.

Facing her, Temari put her mug down on the coffee table next to them. "I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth after everything, and it honestly makes me feel ill hearing them. I can't imagine anything your "Father" was right about." The words were said softly, matching the tense atmosphere, but with enough behind them that Hinata knew the force of what Temari said.

Choosing her words carefully, Hinata continued avoiding Temari's eyes as she spoke, focusing instead on the mug she still dutifully kept between her hands. "All my life I had been told that I was useful for nothing more than a breeder, to marry well and produce heirs, to provide the Hyuuga with more land, connections." Temari thankfully kept silent as Hinata spoke. "When it happened," referring to the incident that had taken nearly everything from her, "my father told me that I should have just let it. He said that I had obviously showed interest, that the man must have known I wanted it. He said that my face was ugly from impure thoughts, which seeped out of my pores, I was corrupted." Breathing as deep as she could, Hinata still struggled to get the air fully into her lungs, her chest tight. "And I think, maybe, that he was right."

The silence that followed was taut, as tight as the chest which still struggled to move within Hinata, it seemed to echo.

"Surely you don't believe that?" Temari said incredulously. "You are one of the most pure people I know!"  
"But I'm not!" Hinata raised her voice and looked directly into Temari's eyes, who was taken aback by the force of Hinata's words. "All I want to do is to touch him! Everytime he gets near it's like my body moves on its own! I can't stop thinking about it, even though someone has died, even though there are other things at stake, I can't stop thinking about it like a whore!" With the force of her last words, Hinata's hands clenched the mug tightly and effectively shattered it. The blood dripped from her palms and although she saw Temari gasp and panic, calling out to the guards to find a healer while getting on her knees and inspecting the wounds, gently taking the bigger shards out of her hands, Hinata couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing through her veins, the sound of her heartbeat. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, part of her wanted to reassure Temari she was okay, another part wanted to apologise.  
What she didn't realise, in her confusion, was that she was partly doing all three. Sitting there quietly as Temari fussed, with tears running down her face she whispered "Don't worry, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm sorry."

After the medic came and bandaged her hands, everything was quiet. Hinata was taken to bed where she expected Temari to leave her. But the blonde haired woman climbed into bed next to her and held her in her arms.  
She knew that she should apologize, tell Temari to leave and get some proper rest. But the comfort was a lifeline, and she was thankful for it.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Gaara was exhausted when he arrived back at the tower after a full night of searching with no results. He had hoped that they would find something. That more information would come, but he knew he shouldn't have been too hopeful for something to happen so quickly. Finding Kankuro in his study he immediately thought it was for Kazekage business, but something in Kankuros face stopped him from asking.  
"Sit down." Kankuro said to him with his arms crossed, leaning against Gaara's own desk.  
Confused, but willing, he dutifully took a seat facing his older brother.  
"Now I need you to remain calm as I tell you this." Kankuro uncrossed his arms and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. Gaara's entire body tensed, but he remained stoic and motionless in his seat. "Hinata received medical treatment last night," Kankuro started but stopped halfway through, using all of his power to hold Gaara down into his seat as the younger man looked half-crazed. "Sit down!" he shouted, hopefully getting into the hearing of his brother. Gaara growled at him, but went back into the chair, knowing he would struggle to control himself if he did go against Kankuro.  
"She's fine but I need you to listen to me before you go tearing into her quarters."  
When he was as sure as he could be that Gaara would stay seated, he continued. "Apparently she and Temari were talking when Hinata became upset and crushed a glass mug into her hands. Thankfully she missed any arteries and there was a medic close by, so she didn't lose too much blood." Kankuro paused as he watched his usually stoic brothers' face frown, a big sign that he was distressed by the news. "But she seemed to struggle mentally, Temari said there were some previous memories brought up and it put her into some sort of trance. The medic gave her some sleeping medication and she seems alright this morning."  
"But?" Gaara finally spoke, his voice thick.  
"Temari said she needs to speak to you before you see Hinata." Is the last thing Kankuro said.  
Gaara nodded as he tried to control his feelings, pushing them down deeply. He couldn't let himself be ruled by emotion as he usually was when it came to Hinata, he might end up hurting her himself.  
Kankuro left, passing through the door as Temari appeared. Her hair was dishevelled and her clothes rumpled, but what was more distressing was her face. She appeared scared… of him.

Kankuro had barely closed the door behind her when she knelt on the ground in front of him. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly.  
Getting out of the chair, Gaara knelt beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Years ago this wouldn't have been possible, but it was almost becoming habit to touch his siblings, he was getting more and more comfortable with the contact. When Temari flinched underneath his hand he struggled not to recoil, but he still didn't move. "Raise your head, I will not hurt you." He said, almost equally as quiet. His sisters normally vibrant face had tear marks. "I need you to tell me if Hinata is okay." The worry that came out in his normally mechanic voice was knew to him, but he contained it a second later.  
"Sh-She's okay." She said. Gaara took her hand and led her to the chair that he had occupied a minute beforehand. Breathing deeply, Temari straightened her shoulders. "She's frightened, Gaara… She thinks that.."  
Before she even finished the words Gaara's head went through a million different thoughts, the main being the state that he had left her in the night before. He had practically ravaged her.  
"Her father has made her believe that she's impure."  
This wasn't what Gaara was expecting, especially the mention of Hinata's father. "How so?"  
Temari told him about her conversation with Hinata, telling him what his small wife was thinking. By the end, he had to control his rage. "I should have killed him." He said as he stood. "I should have killed them all for even thinking that in her presence."  
"Gaara," his sister said quietly, looking at him. "She thinks that she attracts people because of her impurity. She thinks she's a-a whore because she's attracted to you."  
How he contained himself, he didn't know. All he wanted was to destroy something, itch away the confusion in his blood but how could he? It wouldn't make a difference. He should have stayed away from her. Because he let himself give into his desire he made her feel this way. He was angry at himself, at his lack of control. And yet, he was happy. Hinata was also feeling the same sort of attraction that he was. It wasn't just him pushing his desires onto her. She wasn't scared of _him_ she was scared of what she was feeling.  
And that was something that he was beginning to understand in himself.

"Where is she?" He asked his sister in a manner he hoped was gentler than the feeling of warring emotions inside of him.  
"What will you do? Gaara, I can't let you see her if you're angry." She stood, and he was proud of the way that she stood up to him for the safety of his wife. She knew from previous experience that it was wrong to challenge him, and that he could easily overpower her, but she still stood in front of him with a strong, straight back.  
Again, reaching out and gently touching Temari on the shoulder. "I won't hurt her. I cannot say I'm not upset, but it isn't her fault. She will not feel my distress."  
This seemed to calm his sister as she slumped back down into the chair. "She's in my quarters, I didn't want you rushing in there and distressing her."

As Gaara walked along the long corridors, he was appreciative of his siblings. After everything he put them through and what they continue to do for him and now his wife… He wished he could repay them somehow. Settle the debt he had accrued through his wayward ways.  
Coming to the door where he knew Hinata lay behind, Gaara took a deep breath and ensured his facial features were their usual stoic selves before gently knocking.  
"Come in." Her small voice called beyond the wood. It was soft, strained even. Pushing open the door he once again thought about how lovely his wife was, but also how fragile. Sitting upon the great big bed, it seemed to swallow her small frame. She didn't look at him as he came in, or even as he came to stand in front of her.  
Her head was bent, hiding her face with her hair as she did the night before. He inwardly cursed himself and his responsibilities for taking him away from her.  
"You are well?" He asked, unsure of how else to start.  
She did not reply to him, but instead gave a small nod as she continued to look at the floor.  
Gaara sat down on the bed next to her, feeling uncomfortable. She seemed to shrink even smaller next to his larger self.  
"Hinata," he called her name gently, "will you talk with me?"  
Again, no reply. He reached his hand to touch her cheek and guide her face so it was aligned with his. The sight made him catch his breath, her face was pale and it was clear she had been crying. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. He looked down at her hands that were wrapped in white bandages. "You are hurt, I would like you to talk to me."  
Gaara had never learned how to be gentle. Everything about him was rough, if he wanted something he took it. But with Hinata, things were different. He wanted to be softer, gentler. He wanted her to be… Comfortable around him. He wanted her to want to be around him.

Her voice was quiet and shaky as it came through. It made his chest ache with more unfamiliar feelings, and the words she uttered made him feel like he was struggling to breathe. "I don't think I can stay here."  
"Why?"  
She shook her head softly, the soft strands of hair moving with her. "I can't trust myself."  
Breathing in again, he tried not to startle her with any outbursts. He knew now was not the time to be outspoken. He waited, and again just as the silence seemed to stretch for an eternity she started talking again.  
"I-I am not p-pure enough to be a good wife to you," Her hands started shaking, "I thought I could be, but then everything changed and I… I can't control my urges. I am everything they said I was."  
Gaara couldn't help himself, getting down directly in front of her, he gently touched her hands, forcing her eyes towards him.

"That is ridiculous. You are nothing like they have made you believe yourself to be." She continued shaking her head at his words. "I cannot control myself either, but it doesn't feel wrong. When I am with you it feels… comfortable, warm. I experience things I haven't experienced before." Hinata was staring at him intently now. He felt uneasy but continued on, anything to help her see herself differently. "When we are together, when we are… intimate. I feel a sense of calmness, even within the urgency."  
He reached up one hand and stroked the side of her face gently. "There is no way something this natural, this pleasant feeling, could ever be impure. And if it is," he continued, knowing that she was listening intently, "then I don't need purity from you. I can't let you leave now."

At this, Hinata started to cry. But instead of pulling away from him, she placed each of her bandaged hands on the side of his face and pulled her forehead down onto his.  
Gaara didn't know where the words had come from, being a man of very few. But he could almost feel the relief sink into his wife's small body and knew that wherever they did come from, he was glad for them. 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Breathing in and out deeply, Hinata felt the worry leaving her with a calm sense of relief. Of course, her mindset was so that she still felt inadequate, but hearing the words that Gaara was saying made her feel better.  
Such a strong pull of attraction for both of them… Surely that meant something more than just what her father had told her. And Gaara, he had come to her aid so naturally, speaking more openly than he ever had before, it made her feel warm.  
Pulling back, Hinata took one of Gaara's hands and being mindful of her own injuries, directed him to sit on the bed with her.  
"I-I don't know what to say…" she began, feeling embarrassed after everything that she had done. "I-I'm so sorry. I caused a scene, I shouldn't have done that."  
"No, you shouldn't have."  
Hinata was taken aback by those words but nodded her head nonetheless, he was the Kazekage, her husband and Gaara after all. He knew best.  
"Come to me next time." He said, his voice deep and unwavering. It sent shivers down her spine again, and gave her a sense of hope. Maybe this could really work after all.  
She remembered what Temari had told her, how this was all new to Gaara as well. But then, remembering her blonde haired friend, she was shocked.  
"Temari!" she exclaimed, standing suddenly. "I must have scared her! Oh no, oh no Gaara what have I done, I must apologize!" walking straight towards the door, she was surprised when a strong arm came around her waist, dragging her backwards.  
"…G-Gaara?" she said quietly, questioning his actions. Then his other arm came around, enclosing her in his warmth.  
His voice was so close to her ears that she was thankful he couldn't see her face, as it was turning bright red. It was one thing to have a passionate encounter at night, with only the glow of a single light around the darkness. But it was another being close in the daytime, where Hinata hadn't gathered her courage.  
"Temari can wait. She will be fine. I need to rest, so I don't fall asleep." Hinata knew that Gaara didn't like sleeping, in case his demon took over his form. "Come lay with me. You feel pleasurable in my arms." To this, she couldn't even object, just let him gently direct her to the large bed where they laid together. He laid facing the ceiling as she rested on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, smelling the gentle scent of sandalwood. Feeling safer than she ever had before.  
Hinata didn't know how long they were laying together, but she must have fallen asleep, as when she awoke it was night, and Gaara was gone. She didn't know how he had gotten from under her without waking her up, she must have been in a deep sleep.  
Remembering what they had done made her cheeks flame. More so than their intimacy the night before, this was something else. This wasn't just mindless passion, but it was something that was altogether different.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Listening to the soft breathing of the woman beside him, Gaara felt an overwhelming amount of peace. After everything tonight, it was almost heaven to be in this position. He looked down. Hinata's head rested against his shoulder, her arm and leg draped across him. She looked so delicate, so fragile. More and more he was starting to understand that she has a strong will, a determination to improve and strengthen herself. A lot stronger than she gave herself credit for, overtaken by the fragility of her self-worth, so damaged by a father who never saw the raw goodness in her. He could relate, after all, his own father had made a monster of him. The difference between the two of them being that Hinata was inherently good, and pure, whereas Gaara himself was what his father had painted him as.  
Shaking his head gently, he looked again at the sleeping faerie by his side, feeling her curves against him fitting almost perfectly. He didn't understand, how did this happen? A little while ago he was hiding away in his little cottage, shielding himself, and the world from him. But Hinata had practically landed into his life, and he couldn't imagine a life without her. He knew he didn't deserve her, how could he? He was nothing pure, nothing good. Taking numerous lives without care, turning into the monster his father had always wanted him to be. She? She was a goddess. A nymph. A pure spirit that has brought nothing more than happiness into his life and the lives of the people around her.  
He remembered the first time he had seen her, talked to her. She had been resting in his library chair in the cottage, her blue hair spayed across her arms. The amount of growth she has experienced in such a short time amazed him, she was more confident. At the start, he didn't think she would ever be close to him in this way, it was beyond his comprehension that she was actually here with him, in his arms. That she felt… Attracted to him, not scared. She had thought herself impure but in reality, he was the impure one. Just feeling her curves against his body made him feel an overwhelming sense of desire, but he tampered it down. Now was not the time for either of them. She looked so peaceful he wouldn't dare disrupt it for his own selfish desires.

He detached her from his arms when the light started seeping through the window, reluctant to leave while knowing he had a duty to his people. Stroking her cheek softly, and gaining a soft, sleepy smile, not unlike the very one he wished he could see forever, he left. Feeling a confusing lightness in his chest despite the dramatic going-ons, he would start his day with the thought of the angelic woman that never seemed to leave his mind.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Getting up, she had just finished cleaning up the room when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat, imagining Gaara standing on the other side. But she shook her head. Gaara would be working at this time, patrolling the village. Plus, she told herself, how was she going to face him? Would it be different?  
She shook her head again and chastised herself, walking to the door to open it.  
On the other side wasn't her husband, but his sister. Temari looked almost nervous as she stood in Hinata's doorway. Hinata's heart gave in and she wrapped her arms around the woman. "Oh Temari! I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She felt awful now that she hadn't come and seen her earlier, but she wouldn't have given up her time with Gaara for anything.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Temari shook her head and looked so apologetic it made Hinata want to cry again.  
"No, no! You weren't at fault at all. I shouldn't have done any of that. I am so thankful to have you, and I don't know how it would have been if you weren't there."  
After spending more time holding each other, Temari broke apart and reached for Hinata's hands. "How are they?"  
Hinata squeezed Temari's hands with her own. "They are fine, they looked a lot worse than they were. They don't even pain me. Thank you for your quick interference. I do not know what came over me, I suppose there is a deeper pain inside of me I haven't dealt with."

Temari shook her head, beginning to show signs of her usual excited demeanour. "I don't know exactly all of the details but I can tell you this now, those people you lived with weren't your family. Family doesn't do that to each other. Our family is dysfunctional and we have had some tough times, but there has always been a deep love, despite any hidden monsters. And now, this is your family, you only need to be concerned about how we see you, and you are loved here."

There were times to blink away tears, and there were times to let them flow freely, this was neither. Taking the offered tissue from her newly found sister, Hinata wiped her tears and smiled, feeling the overflowing love that she too felt for this family.

After washing and doing what she needed to feel refreshed and regain her strength, Hinata joined Temari in the kitchen downstairs and allowed the blonde woman to make her a tea. "Temari, I'd like to know any new details you may have gotten last night."

Bringing the tea for both of them to the table, Temari opened her mouth to begin telling Hinata of the events, "There was a young woman, she did not end up making it, but she was able to give us a few details of the man that may have done this to her."

"Do not tell her anymore." Ordered a deep voice from the doorway. Gaara stood looking fresh despite Hinata knowing he hadn't slept. He had his arms crossed and he was watching her with the same eyes she felt herself watching him with. Feeling a blush rising up her neck, she swore she could almost see his eyes grow a little darker. She mentally shook the thoughts from her head. "I need to know, Gaara. I may be able to assist."

"You do not need to worry, I will protect you."  
Temari choked slightly on her tea with the soft words spoken by her brother, never hearing such gentle words of safety.

Hinata, however, was not being swayed. "That isn't what I'm afraid of. I know you will protect me, and I am capable of defending myself. I want to know so I can help. I am your w-wife and I have a r-right."  
The last words were spoken with less confidence than the previous ones, but Hinata kept her head high and determinedly looked Gaara in the eyes as she spoke it. He must have been convinced by her determination, as he gave a small nod of his head to Temari, who continued speaking.

"So this woman mentioned that the men wore red cloaks with shuriken, or so we think. It was difficult to make out what she was trying to say fully. We have already distributed the information between allies and are waiting for confirmation and possibly any other information they may have about the suspects. After getting one communication back from the Hidden Leaf, we can determine that there is more than one person committing the crimes, as there were attacks around the same time last night."

"Akashi." Hinata whispered, almost to herself. Gaara uncrossed his arms and looked at her more closely. "It means the Red Death, a group of people who focus on brutal violence, always leaving behind a red corpse. I should have noticed it sooner, it's exactly the same except that their coats weren't red, the shuriken were."

 _It was cold, colder than it should have been for the season they were in. The land was covered in a thick mist, not allowing the sun to penetrate the village. It was difficult to see where to step, cautious against accidentally bumping into any other villagers. Not that she would have to worry, every time the mist cleared slightly, she noticed they were the only ones seemingly in the quiet town. There was a strong breeze, she fought against it as she kept tight grip of her dress, not allowing it to misshape in any way. If there was any disruption to this meeting, then her father would not be kind. "This is important, Hinata. Do not mess this up. This is not only important for the clan, but for you, remember that." Nodding to confirm with her father that she understood the importance of the meeting about to take place, Hinata was thrown a little off balance by a gust of wind, causing her to trip on the edge of her dress. "You are a disgrace. I hope this meeting will get you off of my hands." Her father said bitterly. She picked herself up with as much grace as she could manage, careful to keep her dress as pristine as possible.  
Feeling like cattle being led to slaughter, she followed her father dutifully. Through the mist, Hiashi spotted the group up ahead. They were a small group, three or four of them, all wearing black cloaks with large red shuriken on the back, with the emblem of two small red shuriken on the front. He seemed to be familiar with them, calling one Kuroyasha and talking with him for a small amount of time before moving on. Their faces were hidden, but the smell of them could not be masked so easily. Metallic, thick with the scent of blood. But Hinata could not let that distract her, she was moving towards the person who would end up hurting her the most. She brought up the group to her mother later on, to which her mother gave her a stricken, sickly look and told her the bare minimum. "You must never, never associate with that group and if you find yourself around them, run." _

"And you're sure?" Gaara asked, his deep voice bringing her out of her trance and back to reality. Feeling automatically reassured by his presence, Hinata allowed herself to breathe. She had forgotten that she will eventually have to tell Gaara about her experience, and it brought up new anxieties. But nonetheless, she put the thought out of her mind and focused on the two siblings before her, leaning closer in case they missed anything as she was speaking. "You believe that it is this group, this 'Akashi?'" Temari added, listening on to every word, watching Hinata's face for any sign of her being unsure.  
"I definitely believe it is the Akashi. I'm unsure if that helps in your search but that is what I remember." She said quietly. The previous thoughts had left a hollow feeling in her stomach, which she was trying to ignore.  
"Thankyou Hinata, I will relay this information immediately, hopefully other villages may have heard of them to assist in our search." Said Temari, halfway out of the doorway, leaving just Gaara and Hinata in the kitchen alone. "This could be very beneficial," Gaara said, standing from where he had sat at the table as she told her story, "Thankyou."

Nodding, Hinata watched as Gaara went towards the door and then turned towards her before he left through it. "Tonight, if I am able to, I would like to have dinner with you."


End file.
